Hasta el Fin del Mundo
by Enide-Kant
Summary: SS/HP. Slash. Cuando Harry vuelve a casa de sus tios para pasar su último verano sucede algo que volverá su vida patas arriba y todos sus planes y creencias se desmoronarán. Voldemort se cree ahora invencible y Harry se verá obligado a luchar para salvar al mundo entero. Severus Snape se encargará de proteger al chico de oro hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta.
1. Chapter 1 - La vida patas arriba

**Título: **HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:** Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01 : La vida patas arriba**

El sexto curso de Harry había terminado mal, muy mal. Albus Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Snape y delante de sus narices, sin poder moverse para evitarlo.

Ahora estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts a punto de llegar a la estación de King's Cross para pasar el verano con sus tíos.

\- Sí, el mejor remedio contra mi sufrimiento – murmuró irónicamente.

\- ¿decías algo Harry? – preguntó Hermione posando su mano en su hombro llamándole la atención.

\- ¿eh?, no… sólo divagaba. – le intentó sonreír aunque fracasó.

\- Tranquilo Harry, de aquí unos días vendremos a recogerte para que pases en la Madriguera las vacaciones. – Intentó animarlo Ron.

\- Sí, ¡y celebraremos la boda de Bill y Fleaur! – lo confortó Hermione de nuevo.

\- Cierto… la boda. Es increíble que en estos tiempos aún sucedan eventos bonitos. – Los tres sonrieron en acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación los padres de Ron y los de Hermione ya los estaban esperando y corrieron a reunirse con ellos, entre abrazos y besos. La señora Weasley los revisó de arriba abajo verificando que no estuviesen heridos tras la pequeña batalla que había tenido lugar al final de curso con los mortífagos. Estuvieron charlando un rato más mientras se acercaban poco a poco a la salida.

\- Bueno chicos – dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a las puertas de la estación que dan a la calle - nos vemos de aquí unos días. Os estaré esperando en casa de mis tíos.

\- Harry ¿quieres que te acerquemos? – preguntó el padre de Hermione.

\- No, gracias señor Granger. Mi tío debe estar en algún atasco, seguro que no tarda mucho… - dijo Harry agradecido.

\- ¡hasta pronto Harry! – se despidió Ginny dándole un sonoro beso.

\- No te metas en problemas con tus tíos. – le abrazó Hermione

\- Nos reuniremos antes de que nos empieces a echar de menos – le golpeó Ron la espalda con un manotazo.

\- ¡Eso espero! – rió Harry

Sus amigos y sus padres se fueron y se quedó él solo esperando a su tío. Le parecía extraño porque nunca en todos estos años su tío había llegado tarde a recogerlo. Le gustaba ser puntual para todas las ocasiones, aunque fuera ir a recogerlo a él.

Pasaron dos horas y Harry seguía de pie frente a las puertas, viendo como pasaban los coches, los autobuses, la gente… pero ni rastro de su tío. Cansado de esperar se acercó a una cabina telefónica y llamó a casa de sus tíos, le extrañaba pero tal vez se habían olvidado de él o había surgido algún problema con el coche.

La línea sonó y sonó pero nadie cogió la llamada. Extrañado y un poco enfadado decidió que ya había esperado suficiente y que volvería a la casa por sus propios medios. Por suerte había pedido a Grinwotts que le enviasen vía lechuza el cambio a moneda muggle de lo que le había sobrado de galeones para el curso.

Decidido salió de la estación arrastrando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y paró a un taxi. El hombre se bajó a ayudarle con su equipaje, y lo miró ceñudo por llevar algo tan grande y aparatoso, además de a su mascota.

\- Al número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

\- Te va a costar una fortuna chaval, ¿ya llevas suficiente dinero? – preguntó el hombre todavía molesto.

\- Por supuesto, y si se da prisa le pagaré el doble. – dijo Harry mirando desafiante al taxista.

El taxista hizo la carrera del año, llegó a la dirección en tiempo récord y estaba a punto de indicarle el importe al chico cuando lo escuchó exclamar una maldición.

\- ¡Mierda! Esto no puede estar pasando….

\- Ahora me dirá que no lleva dinero ¿verdad? – se giró el hombre a mirarlo. – Mira niño como no me pagues llamaré a la policía y no te moverás de aquí hasta…

\- ¡Tenga, y ahora largo! – dijo Harry saliendo del taxi y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el número 4 de Privet Drive.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Sus cosas las dejo aquí mismo! – escuchó al hombre gritarle y luego un portazo y el coche lo adelantó alejándose calle abajo.

Harry se quedó plantado delante de casa de sus tíos, sus rodillas temblaban y sus nudillos se marcaban blancos por lo fuerte que agarraba su varita. Miró de nuevo al cielo y sobre el tejado de la casa se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, señalando que allí había ocurrido un asesinato.

Por eso su tío no había ido a recogerle… los mortífagos los habían asesinado. Y eso significaba que la protección de sangre que lo protegía había desaparecido.

Medio hiperventilando por los nervios entró en la casa con la varita apuntando a quien quiera que se le pusiese por delante. Estaba todo hecho un desastre, jarrones rotos, espejos, marcos de fotos tirados por el suelo…  
La electricidad se había estropeado por lo que iba un poco a oscuras, ya casi era entrada la noche. Recorrió el pequeño espacio hacia el comedor con el corazón en la garganta.

"No quiero ver esto… no quiero más muertes" – pensaba con cada paso.

Pero lo que uno quiere poco importa, la realidad le impactó a pesar de sospechar qué era lo que se encontraría en esa habitación.

Su tío estaba clavado contra la pared de la chimenea, el atizador del fuego clavado en su cabeza, atravesándola y sujetándolo de pie. Su cara era una mueca de horror, la boca abierta y la lengua cayéndole a un lado, fláccida. Los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, vidriosos y muertos. La cara llena de sangre… sangre por doquier.

Su tía estaba sobre la mesa, con la ropa arrancada, las manos atadas y las piernas abiertas… estaba llena de moratones y sangre por todo el cuerpo. Su cara deformada por los golpes. Era evidente que la habían violado y torturado.

Su primo estaba sentado en el sofá con su cabeza echada hacia delante y metida dentro de un bol de comida. Parecía que le habían obligado a comer hasta reventarle el estómago. Había vómitos por todas partes….

Harry sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y cayó al suelo del salón temblando en shock. Siempre había imaginado que los mortífagos eran crueles y unos asesinos que odiaban a los muggles, pero esto desde luego no lo había podido ni imaginar.

Estaba tan conmocionado que no se dio cuenta cuando una figura vestida de negro entró en la casa, silenciosa como una pantera, se acercó por detrás de él y lo inmovilizó a la vez que le tapaba la boca para no chillar.

\- ¡Potter, soy yo, Snape! Escúcheme no tenemos tiempo

Harry abrió los ojos estupefacto, sus lágrimas se cortaron de golpe y una inmensa rabia brotó de él, y empezó a forcejear para intentar soltarse, pero Snape lo agarraba fuerte por la espalda.

\- Yo no he matado a sus familiares. Albus me obligó a jurar que lo mataría, él estaba muy enfermo, se moría, fue su plan. – la voz de Snape estaba cargada de dolor pero sonaba fuerte y decidida. – Tenemos que irnos ya, volverán en cualquier momento a por usted. Potter, sé que no confía en mí, pero usted confiaba en Dumbledore y sabe que él confiaba en mí. Le mostraré toda la verdad, no era el plan que acordamos el director y yo, no debería saberlo aún, pero no esperábamos que esto sucediese, tendremos que improvisar Potter.

Harry intentó relajarse, pero estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un piano. Giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo para mirar a Snape a los ojos, y se sorprendió viendo su propio reflejo aterrorizado en esos pozos negros.

\- Confíe en Albus, Potter. Vámonos ya, no puedo dejar que lo capturen. – Su voz era firme pero notaba la urgencia en las palabras.

\- Si me traiciona lo mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga. – consiguió murmurar.

\- Bien, ahora levántese, voy a desaparatarnos. – Snape lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- Mis cosas… están fuera en la calle. Hedwig, mi baúl… - Harry agarró a Snape del brazo, impidiendo que se desapareciese todavía.

\- Antes de entrar he encogido su baúl, lo tengo reducido en mi bolsillo. A su lechuza la he soltado y le he dado indicaciones de dónde encontrarnos. ¿nos podemos ir ya? – preguntó impaciente.

Harry asintió y aflojó un poco su agarre del profesor. Un "clak" se escuchó y cuando se dio cuenta estaban bajo una fuerte lluvia en un bosque verde y espeso, una pequeña cabaña se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, con una cálida luz filtrándose por las ventanas.

\- Vamos, es allí. – y dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro Snape empezó a correr bajo la lluvia, alentándolo a seguirle.

\- Esto es una locura. – murmuró Harry y tras dar un vistazo a sus alrededores enfiló por el camino que llevaba a la casa como quien va a al matadero, aunque en su caso el matadero lo había dejado en Privet Drive.

* * *

**N.A** : Hola! hacía muchos años que no escribía ningún fanfic y ahora que voy a tener muuucho tiempo por delante creo que es un gran momento para colaborar en que sigan existiendo fics Snarry por el mundo :)  
Espero que os guste la historia, reconozco que soy una persona que se desmotiva rápidamente, asi que por favor, si os gusta la historia tomaros un minuto para dejarme un review, animan muchisimo a seguir adelante!  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2 - Refugiados

**Título:** HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:** Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 02 : Refugiados**

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en la casa vio a Snape terminando de cambiarse de ropa por otras del mismo estilo. Vio que su baúl se encontraba en una esquina del salón.

\- Sr. Potter, tenga esta varita. Es ilegal y no está registrada, así podrá usarla en caso de necesidad.

Harry tomó la varita que le ofrecía y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Gracias…

\- Escuche, me tengo que ir ya si no quiero que descubran todo esto. La casa está protegida dentro de un terreno intrazable, sólo quien yo quiera podrá acceder. Descanse, dese un baño y coma algo… volveré de aquí unas horas y entonces le explicaré todo lo que quiera saber, pero debo irme ya, ¿lo entiende?

\- No… sí… Lo entiendo. – sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

\- No haga ninguna locura, quédese aquí y no salga para nada. No intente avisar a sus amigos ni a nadie ¿queda claro? – Snape lo cogió por los hombros y le hizo mirarle fijamente, necesitaba estar seguro.

\- Cristalino. – se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, y a ambos les gustó lo que vieron. Harry encontró preocupación y sinceridad en el hombre y Snape encontró la suficiente confianza en el chico como para dejarlo solo unas horas.

\- Volveré pronto.

Harry asintió y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo salir.

\- Harry… - el chico levantó la mirada de golpe, Snape nunca en su vida se había dirigido a él por su nombre – si no volviese… si algo me ocurre… en el cajón de ese escritorio hay una carta mía donde te lo cedo todo , incluidas mis llaves y mis cámaras de Gringgots. En una de ellas encontrarías las respuestas que aún no te he dado.

\- ¿por qué?... – Harry no podía asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Porque necesitas saber para vencerle. Porque se lo debo a tu madre. Porque Albus murió por esto, por nosotros.

Harry asintió, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Snape se fue sin mirar atrás y tras unos momentos un "clak" confirmó que se había marchado del todo.

Aún con la ropa empapada y manchando el suelo de agua Harry se dirigió al baño y empezó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose sólo con su ropa interior. Salió hacia la cocina y miró por encima los armarios y la nevera muggle y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y unas galletas. Lo devoró todo sin apenas darse cuenta, con la mente en otra parte pero sin pensar nada, estaba como ido. Volvió al baño y la bañera ya estaba casi llena, por lo que paró el agua y terminando de desnudarse se metió en el agua caliente.

Se pasó casi una hora en la bañera, el agua caliente le había desentumecido los músculos y lo había dejado bastante relajado, cogió la ropa que había llevado anteriormente y con la varita ilegal las secó y transformó en algo más de su gusto. Era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad no quería seguir llevando algo andrajoso y grande que le recordara a su primo muerto. Los pantalones los cambió de color a unos negros más ajustados y la camiseta XXL azul la transformó en otra de la talla M de color rojo gryffindor. No era muy diestro en transformaciones pero para cositas así más básicas y poco complicadas era suficiente.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana con una taza de té en sus manos viendo la lluvia caer sobre la hierba y los frondosos y altos abetos que rodeaban la zona. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero ahora mismo le daba igual, sólo quería quedarse ahí y no salir nunca más. Estaba muy cansado de todo, de las muertes, de la presión, de los mortífagos y de Voldemort, de la guerra y de ser el puto elegido y niño que sobrevivió.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era noche cerrada y aún no había rastro de Snape y se sorprendió temiendo que lo hubiesen descubierto y matado. No se sentía preparado para seguir adelante solo.  
Durante todas esas horas había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. No era estúpido, si lo pensaba seriamente se daba cuenta que su profesor más odiado siempre lo había estado protegiendo. Siempre. Y sólo hasta ahora que dejaba de lado los resentimientos lo veía claro.  
Dumbledore nunca habría confiado en Snape si hubiese tenido la más mínima duda, nunca le hubiese dejado a su cuidado si no fuese de fiar. Y aunque Harry aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacer y por resolver iba a confiar en ese hombre.

Se levantó por fin de su lugar en la ventana y decidió prepararse algo para cenar. Estaba casi llegando a la nevera cuando escuchó el ruido típico de la aparición fuera de la casa. Se tensó por un segundo pero rápidamente cogió la varita sin registrar y fue corriendo hacia la puerta.  
Cuando Snape entró se encontró una varita apuntándole directamente al corazón.

\- ¿qué fue lo que me estuvo enseñando en 5º curso? – preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente. Snape lo miró sorprendido y una sonrisa cansada apareció en sus labios.

\- Oclumancia, Potter. – contestó

\- ¿por qué dejó de hacerlo? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Porque metió sus narices en mi pensadero sin permiso. – Contestó el hombre alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos esperando que fuese suficiente el interrogatorio.

\- Bien… yo… tenía que asegurarme - contestó Harry bajando la varita y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

\- Lo ha hecho bien Potter, no esperaba que pudiese tomar medidas de seguridad.

\- No me insulte. – respondió entre dientes, perdiendo la paciencia. Que fácilmente conseguía Snape tensarlo.

\- No lo he hecho, creo que usted ya conoce perfectamente cómo son mis insultos. – contestó el hombre quitándose su capa y colgándola del perchero de la entrada.

Harry volvió a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Sacó un poco de carne y unas verduras y se puso a cocinar sin decir nada más. Snape lo miró desde el sofá donde se había sentado a descansar un poco.

\- Si quiere le puedo preparar el baño mientras la cena se va haciendo… - propuso Harry, el hombre se veía realmente cansado y tenso.

Snape lo miró como si le hubiesen crecido tres cabezas y finalmente aceptó con un bajito "hmm" y una inclinación de su cabeza.

Harry preparó el agua bien caliente y con jabón que sacó de su baúl pues cuando él se bañó vio que no había ningún jabón en el baño excepto una pastilla de glicerina en el lavamanos. El perfume de su champú inundó el baño y se mezcló con el vaho.

\- Profesor, ya puede entrar cuando quiera… - dijo Harry sacudiendo un poco al hombre que se había quedado dormido.

Snape se despertó bruscamente y lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, asustado, hasta que su mirada se posó en sus ojos verdes y la comprensión llegó, lo soltó suavemente.

\- Gracias Potter. – dijo levantándose y estirándose como un gato negro grande.

\- La cena estará lista en poco más de media hora… - contestó Harry alejándose de su profesor para volver su atención a las verduras que hervían en la cocina.

Snape lo miró un momento más antes de adentrarse en el baño.  
Cuando cerró la puerta del aseo y vio tanta espuma en la bañera se sorprendió, él nunca utilizaba jabón muggle. Olía a Potter. Se desnudó y se metió en el agua caliente soltando un suspiro satisfecho. Aprovechando el jabón se limpió a conciencia y hasta se puso un poco en la cabeza y la masajeó con delicadeza. Realmente estaba agotado. Se aclaró el jabón y se tumbó un poco para relajarse.

Harry terminó de servir la cena en la mesa y se quedó dando vueltas por la casa ya que en todo el rato que llevaba allí ni siquiera había mirado las habitaciones ni nada. Había dos habitaciones, una con una cama de matrimonio común con una colcha escocesa de cuadros verdes, grises y negros, con un armario de doble puerta de madera de pino y dos mesitas a cada lado de la cama a juego y luego vio otra habitación un poco más pequeña con la colcha escocesa, de cuadros rojos típica, sobre una cama individual, un armario más pequeño y un escritorio bajo la ventana. Asumió que esa sería su habitación y decidió levitar su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig ahí dentro.

Ya pasaba un buen rato desde que la cena estaba lista y no se oía nada del otro lado de la puerta del baño. Preocupado dio unos suaves golpecitos con los nudillos…  
\- profesor, la cena ya está lista. – pero no recibió respuesta. Preocupado insistió un poco más… pero nada, así que a la tercera vez abrió con cuidado y en medio del vaho vio a Snape dormido en la bañera con la cabeza apoyada en el borde, tan en calma…  
Suspiró, nervioso y se acercó a él. En verdad no le gustaba nada la idea de despertarlo después del sobresalto que se había llevado un rato antes en el salón, aunque menos aún le gustaba la idea de despertar a su profesor dormido y desnudo en la bañera…  
Cuando llegó a su lado se fijó que la espuma ya había desaparecido prácticamente toda y pudo ver un cuerpo firme y atlético, fibroso, marcado con varias cicatrices y pálido, muy muy pálido.

Tragó saliva y acercó su mano al hombro de su profesor.

\- Señor, despierte. – lo sacudió un poco, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente por el baño. – Profesor Snape…

Sus ojos de ónix se abrieron de golpe y se apartó bruscamente del chico, resbalando un poco en la superficie de la bañera y salpicando agua.

\- ¿qué demonios…? - Snape volvió a la realidad al fin y su mano se fue directa a su corazón, asustado.

\- ¡Joder Potter! ¿Acaso quiere matarme a base de sustos? ¿qué mierdas hace aquí dentro? – preguntó furioso levantándose del agua, su cuerpo fuerte y varonil chorreando, sin ningún pudor. A Harry le pareció increíble que incluso mojado como estaba el hombre y desnudo pudiese seguir emanando esa fuerza y autoridad.

\- La-la ce… - carraspeó nervioso - la cena lleva rato lista, he picado varias veces pero al no responder he entrado… y-y estaba usted do-dormido, por eso… - tartamudeó cohibido, sus mejillas traicionándolo al sonrojarse furiosamente.

\- Oh… ya veo, me he dormido. – Snape se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara con los dedos y miró hacia otro lado. Esto era ridículo. Harry siguió su movimiento como ensimismado, estaba como petrificado en el sitio.

\- Bien, muévase y acérqueme esa toalla… ¿o es que piensa seguir ahí observándome con esa cara de búho pazguato? – El tono no era de enfado, más bien parecía… ¿divertido con la situación?

Harry lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y vio cómo el hombre se cruzaba de brazos, a la espera. "¿Es que no piensa taparse? "Pensó el chico mortificado. Sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo acelerado cogió la toalla que estaba sobre el lavamanos y se lo entregó a Snape, que la cogió y se envolvió la cintura con ella… tapando por fin sus partes íntimas que Harry tan claramente había repasado.

\- ¡Lo siento, ya me voy! Calentaré la cena. No tarde.

Harry salió del baño a toda prisa, dejando a Snape suspirando con una mueca divertida en sus labios y negando con la cabeza en un gesto contradictorio.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Gracias por los reviews y follows del primer capítulo! Espero que este segundo os anime a seguir con la historia y dejarme vuestras opiniones! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Una Tranquilidad Inesperada

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 03: Una tranquilidad inesperada**

* * *

Cuando Snape salió del baño aún llevaba puesta la toalla y el pelo mojado dejando un reguero de gotas por su pecho y espalda. Se dirigió a su habitación y se puso la ropa de dormir: un pantalón holgado de color gris oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca de algodón.

Cuando se sentó en su sitio en la mesa miró la comida con una ceja levantada, ciertamente la comida muggle no era un misterio para él, pero hacía muchos años que no probaba nada de ese estilo. Dado que Harry se había criado con muggles era normal que hubiese cocinado como ellos.

\- ¿qué es esto Potter? – preguntó mientras se servía un poco de vino.

\- Eh… revoltillo de verduras con huevo y setas. Y Pollo rebozado con queso dentro. – comentó Harry mientras pinchaba un trozo de pollo y se lo comía.

\- ¿Setas? ¿no pretenderá envenenarme verdad? – le dirigió una mirada ceñuda

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, señor… - dijo Harry mirándole desafiante.

\- Huele bien… parece que no es tan negado en la cocina como en pociones, por suerte para mí. – comentó mordaz mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.

\- Llevo cocinando para mis tíos desde que era un crío. – musitó Harry mirando su plato.

\- Ya veo… - Snape se reprendió mentalmente por el comentario anterior, debería haber recordado los abusos a los que el chico había sido sometido siempre por sus parientes, los estuvo viendo en cada sesión de oclumancia el año anterior.

\- Está todo aceptable señor Potter, gracias.

Harry lo miró sorprendido con la boca abierta y el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. Snape acababa de felicitarlo, de hecho, era la segunda vez que lo felicitaba en el mismo día. El hombre nunca lo había felicitado antes en todos esos años, al contrario.

\- Ya no soy su profesor y ya no tengo que mantener ninguna máscara ni farsa con usted Potter estando a solas. Se dará cuenta que no soy tan capullo como recuerda. – Snape sonrió de medio lado y siguió comiendo la cena como si no se hubiese acabado de auto llamar capullo a sí mismo. – Eso sí, frente a otras personas deberé seguir con mis antiguos hábitos hacia su persona, no puedo permitir que corran estúpidos rumores de que me he ablandado con usted y lleguen a oídos del Lord.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Snape dio unos toques con florituras en el aire con su varita y los platos se empezaron a recoger solos, lavarse y guardarse en sus sitios bien secos.

\- Tendrá que enseñarme eso señor. – dijo Harry mientras lo observaba dirigirse al sofá tras servirse un vaso con whisky de fuego y hielo.

\- "Hmm" – murmuró Snape en conformidad.

Harry se sirvió un té y volvió a su sitio preferido de la cabaña, en el alfeizar de la ventana del salón, desde ahí podía mirar las estrellas y el bosque oscuro, y también tenía una buena vista de todo el salón, con Snape en frente suyo, mirándolo fijamente mientras daba algún que otro sorbo a su whisky.

\- ¿me va a contar ya algo sobre… ya sabe? – preguntó incomodo el chico

\- No fui avisado del ataque, al señor oscuro le pareció que matar a esos muggles, por mucho que fuesen sus parientes, fuese algo lo suficientemente importante como para involucrarme, y más después de lo de Dumbledore. A mí me reserva para cosas más… jodidas.

\- ¿Quiénes fueron? – preguntó Harry cortante.

\- McNair, Bellatrix y la rata.

\- ¿por qué… violaron a mi tía? si les dan asco los muggles… ¿por qué? - La voz de Harry cada vez era más floja

\- No creo que McNair lo haya hecho, seguramente usó un Imperius para obligar a tu tío a hacérselo por la fuerza o a tu primo. Con lo zorra que es Bellatrix apuesto más a que usó a tu primo, para que todos sufriesen más.

Harry se tapó la boca con el antebrazo, evitando una arcada. Por eso Dudley tenía los pantalones bajados… su tío en cambio estaba completamente vestido.

\- Lo siento Potter, no debería haber visto eso…

\- Aunque suene cruel, no siento sus muertes profesor, fueron unos muggles horribles y me trataron como mierda toda la vida, me hicieron sufrir mucho siendo un niño. Lo que sí siento es que hayan muerto de forma tan horrible, no lo merecían, nadie lo merece.

Severus asintió, pensativo. Cualquiera pensaría que sí se lo merecían, pero Harry los hubiese perdonado. Que diferentes eran uno del otro y a la vez tan parecidos.

\- Ahora mismo el ministerio, los mortífagos y la orden están como locos intentando encontrarle, Potter. Deberemos permanecer aquí hasta que planifiquemos debidamente nuestro viaje para encontrar los horrocruxes que faltan.

\- ¿Nuestro viaje? ¿Significa que piensa venir conmigo? ¡No, ni hablar!… Señor, iba a hacer esto con Ron y Hermione. ¡Dumbledore dijo que ellos debían saber y ser libres de acompañarme en la búsqueda!.

\- Ellos también vendrán. Tenemos que pensar cómo reunirnos. Además mocoso insolente, ¿piensa que unos críos como ustedes, a medio formar, serían capaces de no sólo encontrar los horrocruxes sino de destruir sus guardas cuando ni el mismo Albus Dumbledore lo consiguió sin fatales consecuencias? Tan arrogante como siempre, Potter.

\- ¡La boda de Bill y Fleur! Es el mejor momento. – propuso Harry ignorando la acusación, no tenía sentido discutir con el hombre algo tan aplastantemente cierto.

\- Sí, también había pensado en eso. Estará bien protegido.

Pasaron casi una hora hablando pero Snape no entró en muchos detalles sobre los planes que tenía con Dumbledore.

\- De momento es lo único que le puedo decir Potter, ya ha visto el recuerdo que le acabo de mostrar en el pensadero. Dumbledore me hizo jurar que sería yo quien lo matase, para liberar a Draco del crimen, para liberarme a mí de morir por el juramento de Narcisa. El director iba a morir en poco tiempo, no se podía hacer nada más… él quiso aprovechar hasta el último momento sus capacidades para darnos una ventaja. Ahora el señor oscuro confía en mí más que nunca.

\- Lo entiendo, pero… es muy difícil de asimilar

\- Lo sé, ha sido lo más duro que he tenido que hacer nunca créame. Dumbledore era… – De un trago se terminó el whisky que le quedaba en el vaso. – Bien, es tarde y estamos ambos cansados, vamos a dormir ya Potter.

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Severus escuchó un grito desde la habitación contigua que lo sacó de sus sueños. Se levantó varita en mano y corriendo entró en la habitación del chico. Lo encontró retorciéndose en la cama con una mano en su frente, frotándose la cicatriz que estaba inflamada y rojiza.

\- Potter, despierte… ¡Potter! – Snape lo sacudió con fuerza para sacarlo de la pesadilla que estuviese teniendo.

Harry se levantó aterrorizado y cuando vio a Snape levantó la mano para protegerse y sin darse cuenta lo estampó contra la otra punta de la habitación en un impresionante escape de magia accidental sin varita. Snape quedó tan aturdido por el fuerte golpe que se quedó desmadejado como un muñeco contra la pared y el suelo.  
Harry se levantó tan pronto como fue consciente que había atacado al hombre. "¿lo he matado?" Pensaba mientras se acercaba tembloroso a él. Le tocó el pulso en el cuello y vio que seguía vivo y respiraba, pero lo había dejado inconsciente. Maldiciéndose por su estupidez se giró a coger la varita ilegal y levitó a Severus hasta la cama de este y Harry se sentó a su lado para controlarlo. No sabía si debía echarle un "Enérvate" o no… tal vez era un hechizo duro para después de un golpe como el que se había dado. Recordaba que no era bueno dormirse tras un golpe en la cabeza, así que intentó despertarlo al modo normal, pero no hubo manera. Decidió quedarse con él, el rato fue pasando pero su profesor seguía inconsciente y él acabó sucumbiendo y se durmió a su lado en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera todo el mundo se subía por las paredes. Harry había desaparecido y en Privet Drive los aurores habían encontrado la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa de los parientes del chico y estos asesinados de forma brutal.

Molly se encontraba en brazos de su marido con un ataque de nervios y sollozando. Remus andaba de un lado a otro del salón preocupadísimo. Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix como Tonks, Moody y Kingsley hablaban entre susurros en la cocina intentando pensar cómo proceder.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban en la habitación de las chicas intentando pensar cómo rescatar a su amigo.

\- Esto no puede estar sucediendo – Comentó Ginny por enésima vez desde que se habían enterado de las noticias.

\- Todos tenemos claro que Harry no ha asesinado a sus tíos y a su primo, por muy mal que lo hubiesen tratado… es imposible. – Hermione se retorcía los dedos de las manos de forma nerviosa.

– Lo han secuestrado los mortífagos, estoy segura. - La pelirroja se tapó la cara con las manos, nerviosa.

\- Yo también lo creo. – Ron se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, tranquilizándola. – Pero no sabemos dónde lo pueden tener retenido o si todavía vive.

\- Si Quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis lo hubiese matado o lo tuviese secuestrado, ya nos habríamos enterado, lo habría hecho público a bombo y platillo. - espetó Hermione enfadada con ellos por ser tan pesimistas.- Debemos prepararnos ahora mismo, en cualquier momento Harry se pondrá en contacto con nosotros para acompañarlo en la misión que Dumbledore le encargó. Estoy segura de que ha conseguido huir y debe estar escondido. – Se levantó y cogiendo un bolsito pequeño de cuentas del armario, lo hechizó y empezó a meter cosas dentro.

\- ¿y por qué tendría que esconderse? ¡Somos como su familia! Se habría puesto ya en contacto con nosotros o con la Orden en Grimmauld Place. – Ginny estaba histérica de preocupación por su chico.

\- ¡No lo sé Gin! Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados temiendo lo peor, mientras no tengamos noticias de Voldemort es que él no lo tiene. – Hermione contestó mientras seguía empacando cosas. – Ron, ¿aún tenéis esa tienda de campaña que usamos para el mundial de Quidditch?

\- Eh… Sí, debe estar en el ático. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar? – preguntó el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama.

\- Sí, es lo más importante que nos podemos llevar.

Dicho esto, el más joven de los barones Weasley salió de la habitación para ir a buscar la tienda de campaña. Ginny no aguantó más y se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba un cojín de su cama.

\- Vamos, vamos Ginny… confía en Harry, no tiene ni un pelo de tonto y sabes que siempre consigue salir victorioso de todo lo que le pasa. – intentó animarla la castaña.

\- Lo… lo sé, pe-pero estoy tan pre-preocupada… - hipó entre sollozos.

Cuando Ron regresó con la tienda de campaña bien empaquetada bajo el brazo se la entregó a Hermione que rápidamente la metió en el pequeño bolsito encantado.

\- Bien, lo más importante ya está guardado, mañana añadiré más cosas. Te sugiero Ron que cuando vuelvas a tu habitación apartes a un lado lo que quieras llevarte, sobretodo ropa de abrigo.

\- Lo que digas… - y la abrazó para confortarla, para confortarse los dos.

* * *

Cuando se despertó vio que entraba mucho sol por la ventana y le estaba dando de lleno en la cara, se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, hasta que las memorias del día anterior le golpearon duro. Sus tíos y su primo muertos, Snape escondiéndolo, Snape en el baño, Snape y él cenando, él usando magia accidental y atacando al hombre...

Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el salón, aún en pijama, y suspiró aliviado al ver a su profesor preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

\- ¡Profesor, siento muchísimo lo de ayer! – fue lo primero que dijo acercándose a la cocina – No quise atacarlo, fue sin querer, yo…

\- Tranquilo Potter, me pilló desprevenido. Estoy vivo todavía. – dijo con una mueca enfurruñada.

\- Se quedó inconsciente y lo levité a su habitación, siento haberme quedado dormido, intenté despertarlo pero no quise usar un enérvate…

\- Hizo bien, es un hechizo poco agradable después de un fuerte golpe.

\- Lo siento…

\- He de decir que al despertarme hace un rato me he sorprendido al verlo a usted en mi cama, por un momento pensé si tal vez había bebido demasiado anoche… - La mirada fija de Snape en ese momento le hizo latir el corazón por un momento. - Hasta que el dolor en mi cabeza me hizo recordar.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró de nuevo Harry avergonzado.

\- Mientras estemos aquí no será necesario, pero cuando vayamos en busca de los Horrocruxes le pediré que no olvide lanzar un hechizo de silencio donde vaya a dormir, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien le escuche gritar en medio de la noche.

\- Sí, lo sé. En los dormitorios de Gryffindor siempre lo hago para no despertar a los demás chicos, pero ayer se me olvidó.

Snape lo miró pensativo por unos segundos y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirle que se sentara en la mesa a comer.

\- Siéntese Potter, esto ya casi está.

Los dos desayunaron en un silencio tranquilo. Snape había preparado crêpes, para sorpresa de Harry que nunca los había probado, zumo de naranja natural recién exprimido y sirope de chocolate o embutidos como queso o jamón de york para acompañar los crêpes.

\- Nunca había probado esto… ¿son crêpes verdad? – preguntó Harry dando otro bocado. – ¡Efta delifiozo! – dijo con la boca llena y una sonrisa

\- No hable con la boca llena, es asqueroso. – dijo Snape apuntándolo con el tenedor y esa mirada de te-voy-a-matar, aunque al chico le pareció ver que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en algo parecido a una sonrisa camuflada.

Harry lo observó mientras seguía comiendo como un león y por un momento se sintió en paz y feliz por primera vez desde hacía días. Era extraño, este Snape… se podía llegar a acostumbrar muy rápido a él. Era brusco, pero estaba mostrando un humor que no le conocía.

\- Cuando termine su desayuno le daré pergamino y escribirá una carta a sus amigos asegurando su asistencia a la boda. Les dirá que está una casa franca que Dumbledore preparó para cualquier emergencia que pudiese surgir y que sólo usted conoce el lugar. Que está a salvo y que no lo busquen.

\- Ok… ¿algo más? – preguntó Harry mientras untaba sirope de chocolate en su próximo crêpe.

\- Que destruyan la carta y que no le respondan pues ninguna lechuza puede localizarlo aquí. Ese es el motivo también de que no haya recibido ninguna lechuza del ministerio por su magia accidental de anoche. Está en un terreno intrazable, eso mismo evita que puedan rastrear quien es el propietario de esa magia accidental.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba, ciertamente no había pensado en ese detalle con el ministerio hasta ahora.

\- ¿les aviso que se preparen para desaparecer tras la boda?

Snape lo pensó un rato y finalmente asintió. – Pero no les diga nada más, sin detalles.

A media mañana Harry tenía ya lista la carta y se la mostró a Snape que la hechizó para no ser rastreada y que sólo Hermione o Ron pudiesen leerla.

\- Espéreme aquí, voy a mandarla por lechuza

\- ¿con Hedwig? ¿ha llegado? – preguntó Harry alegre mirando por la ventana

\- No, su lechuza es demasiado reconocible, usaré una común de la oficina de correos del pueblo mágico más cercano.

\- ¿y si lo reconocen? No es seguro salir señor…

\- Potter ¿con quién cree que está hablando? No soy idiota. Usaré poción multijugos que tengo preparada para estos casos. Necesitaremos también comida para unos días y otros suplementos para el viaje.

\- ¿No puedo acompañarlo? – preguntó esperanzado.

\- ¿Me toma por un peluquero? ¿se piensa que tengo un inventario de diferentes pelos humanos para su elección? Si tomase la poción tendría el mismo aspecto que yo ¿quiere que vayamos por la calle como dos ancianas gemelas? – espetó molesto. – y ya de paso cogidas del brazo y charlando como cotorras ¿no?

Harry lo observó como si se hubiese vuelto loco. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o no?...

\- No tengo problemas con eso, señor. De verdad quiero ir con usted. Creo que es mejor permanecer juntos, nunca se sabe qué puede ocurrir… y si le pasase algo no tendría forma alguna de…

Snape lo interrumpió agitando la mano para hacerlo callar.

\- Bien, bien, ya le entendí Potter. Pongámonos en marcha y déjese de lloriquear.

\- ¡Yo no he lloriqueado!

\- Ya claro… blablablá – Snape se dirigía a su habitación mientras movía la mano como imitando una boca hablando. Harry le hizo un gesto despectivo a sus espaldas con el dedo medio de su mano derecha mientras se encaminaba a su propio cuarto.

Ambos fueron a vestirse y se encontraron tras cinco minutos de nuevo en el salón donde Snape transfiguró un par de cerillas en dos bolsas de tela grandes para la compra. De la escarcela que llevaba atada en las caderas sacó dos frasquitos de poción multijugos y de otro vial sacó unos pelos canosos que introdujo en cada uno de los frascos con poción y seguidamente los removió, viendo cómo se deshacían dentro.

Le entregó uno a Harry y con una mueca sonrió de medio lado

\- Chinchín, Potter. – masculló divertido mientras brindaba con su frasquito de poción y se la bebía de un trago.

\- A su salud profesor. – Harry también brindó y se bebió el líquido de una sola vez, para después sacar la lengua con asco y una cara de repulsión. Era como beber barro con grumos.

En unos segundos sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar y a deformarse, Snape se encogió considerablemente como más de tres palmos, incluso Harry se redujo unos centímetros. Sus caras y sus cuerpos hinchándose y envejeciendo de forma alarmante. "Es increíble observar el proceso" pensó Harry.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Un capítulo más! Hasta de aquí unos capítulos la cosa no arrancará bien bien, así que tener un poco de paciencia (para el slash entre ellos aún va para largo, aunque intentaré ir poniendo algunas escenas de vez en cuando para aliviar vuestra hambre de magreo XDD, necesitan convivir más y verse en situaciones más al límite para que los sentimientos surjan)

¡Gracias por los Reviews que me vais dejando!, los follows y favorites… Realmente animan! *o* y gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4 - Fugitivos

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 04: Fugitivos**

Cuando la poción terminó su trabajo ambos se habían convertido en la misma ancianita bajita, un poco encorvada, rellena y con cara de mala leche, con el pelo largo, blanco y ralo hasta los hombros, los pechos grandes y caídos, con muchas arrugas y manchas en la piel.

Harry se estremeció, era muy extraño estar en el cuerpo de alguien anciano, además de mujer. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si su corazón anciano fallaba… ¿se podría morir siendo así? ¿La poción dejaría de funcionar o simplemente era imposible que ocurriese? ¿Sufriría de las mismas enfermedades que esa persona tuviese?... prefería no seguir dándole cuerda al "blablablá" de sus pensamientos. Seguro que Hermione sabría las respuestas, y Snape sin duda, pero a él no pensaba preguntárselo.

Snape transfiguró las ropas que habían llevado puestas por unas acorde a las de unas ancianitas: con faldas negras amplias, una blusa, un delantal y un pañuelo para cubrirse la cabeza y recogerse el pelo cano, finalmente unos zapatos ortopédicos de color negro.

Salieron fuera de la cabaña hasta atravesar las barreras de protección, Snape le puso la mano en un hombro agarrándolo bien y los desaparató a los dos hasta el pueblo mágico más cercano.

\- No habrá olvidado su varita ¿verdad ? – preguntó "Snape" cuando llegaron a su destino.

\- Claro que no, señor. ¿dónde estamos? – "Harry" miraba alrededor perdido.

\- Es un pueblo mágico común, se llama 'Wool', está más o menos cerca de Dorchester. – explicó mientras cogía a la otra abuelita del brazo y empezaban a andar juntas por uno de los caminos.

\- No había oído hablar de él… supongo que deben vender mucha… ¿lana? (Wool es lana en inglés) – preguntó "Harry" divertida provocando que una pequeña risa-rara-bufido escapase de su gemela.

\- Cuando lleguemos al mercado lo veremos. He escogido este sitio porque está en dirección totalmente opuesta de dónde nos alojamos, es poco visitado y dudo que nadie piense poder encontrarnos aquí.

\- ¿la cabaña, señor, dónde está? Si tuviese que aparecerme necesitaría saber…

\- Está en el bosque de 'Birks of Aberfeldy' o 'Falls of Moness'. – interrumpió Snape - Muy cercano a la localidad de Aberfeldy, en Escocia, apenas a unos ocho o diez kilómetros.

\- Bien, Birks of Aberfeldy… Espero no olvidarlo.

\- Si no lo recordase dado el caso, aparézcase en un sitio lejano y que no puedan imaginar encontrarlo allí.

Siguieron andando poco a poco apoyadas la una en la otra, interpretando su papel.  
El pueblo era pequeño y pronto ubicaron dónde se encontraba el centro y el mercado local. Hicieron sus compras en calma y hasta se pararon un momento a tomar un té en una cafetería en la plaza del pueblo. Los ojos de Snape investigando la zona en busca de posibles espías, mortífagos o aurores.

En ningún momento Harry se sintió incomodo, y eso le sorprendió bastante pero lo terminó achacando a la idea que al aparentar ser ancianitas le era imposible no ser cortés, a pesar de la cara de mala hostia que tenía la pobre mujer a la cual habían usurpado su imagen.

\- Ya ha tomado suficiente el fresco Potter, larguémonos de aquí antes que se nos pase el efecto de la poción. No quiero tomar más de nuevo, me da asco este cuerpo. – Harry incluso vio como al profesor le entraba un escalofrío por el cuerpo, pues se sacudió entero. No pudo evitar reír.

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña y estaban a medio guardar las compras en la despensa y en la nevera, la poción terminó su efecto de golpe y ambos empezaron a cambiar de nuevo, a temblar y a crecer, su cuerpo metamorfoseándose a su verdadero ser, sus ropas cayendo al suelo como en el caso de la falda, la blusa también para Harry, pero para Snape al tener los hombros y la espalda más grande se le mantuvo en el sitio, aunque muy holgada. Los zapatos los tuvieron que chutar en cuanto el cambio empezó, sus pies habían crecido de golpe y no había manera que soportaran el dolor de seguir con ellos puestos ni un segundo más. Finalmente quedó Harry desnudo completamente excepto los calcetines de media y el pañuelo de la cabeza, y Snape con el pañuelo, la blusa y los calcetines con agujeros incluidos.  
Harry se tapó rápidamente sus partes, colorado e intentó mirar a otra parte hasta que la carcajada de Snape le hizo dar un brinco, y miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

\- Está usted muy gracioso sr. Potter – y seguía riéndose, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina, llorando incluso del ataque de risa.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, nunca, nunca, nunca en la vida había visto a Snape reírse, muchísimo menos carcajearse hasta el punto de doblarse de la risa. Finalmente Harry terminó riendo también, se veían ridículos.

\- No se ha visto usted ¿verdad? – reía Harry mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, acusador.

\- Me hago una idea sí…

Las risas duraron un rato más, hasta que Harry se agachó recogiendo su ropa y marchó a su habitación a ponerse algo de su talla, y más cómodo. Snape hizo lo propio, todavía riendo.

Mientras Harry se vestía no pudo evitar pensar lo raro de la situación, Snape le había dicho que iba a notar que no era tan capullo como solía ser en realidad y de momento así estaba siendo. Todavía seguía siendo sarcástico y le fastidiaba por placer, pero ya no había ese odio de antaño, ¡si incluso se reía!.

Cuando volvió al salón no vio al pocionista por ninguna parte y se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, curioso. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama, ya vestido con sus usuales ropas, y leyendo el periódico en busca de novedades.

Dio unos golpes suaves en la puerta para atraer su atención, pero el hombre continuó a lo suyo sin mirarlo si quiera.

\- ¿Hay alguna noticia interesante? – preguntó al fin Harry.

\- Lo que ya suponíamos, el ministerio lo está buscando pero… no como había esperado que lo buscasen, ciertamente.

\- ¿qué quiere decir con eso? – Harry se acercó al otro lado de la cama sin importarle que el hombre le hubiese invitado a pasar o no.

\- "El NIÑO-QUE-ASESINÓ en busca y captura" – Snape le mostró el titular.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿piensan que yo maté a mis familiares? – su pulso se aceleró y su rostro se tornó rojo de indignación.

\- Eso parece sí. – Snape lo miró de reojo y siguió leyendo como si hubiese dado las noticias del tiempo.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, medio tumbándose con las piernas fuera de la cama, soltando un bufido y pateando con los pies el suelo, en medio de una rabieta.

\- ¡Contrólese Potter! No sé de qué se sorprende, ¿Cuándo el Ministerio ha hecho algo lógico?

\- Pero…¡pero esto es… ARRGGG! ¡Que rabia! – y volvió a patear con los pies.

\- Nadie que realmente lo conozca va a creer nada de esto, lo sabe. – intentó a su manera animar al chico.

\- ¡Pero el resto del mundo mágico sí va a creerlo, Snape!. Perseguido por Voldemort y sus chupaculos y ahora además el ministerio, el mundo mágico y los aurores. Genial, genial. ¡Más facilidades para buscar los horrocruxes!.

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, escurriendo los dedos por su pelo y volviendo a bajarlas hasta su rostro, varias veces, como intentando tranquilizarse.

\- Deje de lloriquear Potter, y si quiere hacerlo váyase a su habitación. No quiero aguantar niñerías. – Le espetó Severus, no le gustaba consolar a nadie, no sabía cómo tratar con el chico de esa forma, pero sabía que si lo molestaba un poco lo sacaría de ese estado. – Le recuerdo que yo también estoy en búsqueda y captura.

\- Que gran consuelo, Snape. Los dos fugitivos… ahora me siento muuucho mejor. – Respondió irónico el Gryffindor.

Snape suspiró y siguió a lo suyo, Harry no se fue a su habitación y se quedó medio tumbado donde estaba, mirando el techo y como la luz del sol se reflejaba en el ventilador de madera clara que colgaba de él. Le gustaría activarlo, hacía un poco de calor, pero no se atrevió a pedir permiso.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, con sólo el sonido de las hojas de papel, cuando Snape cambiaba de página, como fondo. De vez en cuando algún bufido desaprobatorio por algo que el hombre leía.

\- Snape… no tengo nada para vestir en la boda ¿deberíamos ir a comprar algo otro día?

\- Le dejaré una de mis túnicas de gala y la adaptaré a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡Es una boda, no un entierro! – giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa grande y burlona.

\- Mocoso idiota. – bufó con una medio sonrisa y le pegó con el periódico, ya terminado, en la cabeza.

\- La cambiaré de color, que lo sepa. – amenazó Harry siguiendo con la broma

\- Por mí como si le pone un tutú, Potter. – Harry rio bajito ante la imagen.

Snape al levantarse para darse una ducha vio que Harry se había terminado durmiendo en esa pose tan poco cómoda, y en su cama, de nuevo. Lo observó unos segundos desde su altura, el chico se veía relajado y se había quedado frito con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Suspiró resignado y con sigilo se acercó a él y lo colocó bien tumbado sobre la cama para que no le colgasen los pies, y apoyó su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas. Lo observó un poco más viendo que ni se había enterado de que lo movía y se agachó de nuevo pero esta vez para retirarle las gafas y el flequillo de la cara, y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Finalmente dio media vuelta y se metió en el cuarto de baño para relajarse un poco, dentro de poco una ducha o un baño caliente sería algo que no se podrían permitir, al menos no cada día. Respecto a lo que el resto del mundo creyese por su apariencia, él era un hombre muy pulcro y limpio, pero su maldito cabello era tan fino y brillante que parecía grasoso; tampoco es que nadie se acercase lo suficiente para ver la diferencia…

Tenía una idea más o menos clara de cómo seguir adelante con esa locura y por Merlín que iba a ser duro, porque una cosa era convivir en una cabaña de estas dimensiones, con habitaciones separadas, baño, cocina… y otra cosa será lo que tendrán que vivir, posiblemente durmiendo a la intemperie en sacos de dormir, pasando frío y hambre, evacuando sus necesidades entre medio del bosque… él lo había vivido en muchas de sus incursiones como espía tanto para la Orden como para el Lord Oscuro, pero los Gryffindors … eso será harina de otro costal, con sus amiguitos, con ellos sí que iba a necesitar toda la paciencia de la que se pudiese armar, pues tanto Weasley como la sabelotodo Granger siempre han vivido con sus padres en su dulce y caliente hogar, con sus respectiva comidas al día, sino más… Potter por otro lado había sufrido muchas carencias y estaba seguro que no se quejaría tanto como ellos, pero lo haría, seguro.

Cuando salió del baño vio que el chico ya se había despertado y estaba mirando la despensa.

\- ¿Buscando si ha aparecido nueva comida, Potter? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

El chico pegó un bote, asustado, y se giró para mirarlo ceñudamente con la mano en el corazón, el cual se aceleró más cuando vio al profesor en esa pose chulesca y con sólo la toalla anudada en su cintura. A este paso se iba a terminar acostumbrando a verlo ligero de ropa, considerando lo poco que le importaba a su maestro exhibirse.

\- Estaba pensando qué preparar para cenar, señor. ¿alguna sugerencia? - y lo miró fijamente a los ojos cruzándose también de brazos, un poco a la defensiva. Realmente le ponía muy nervioso que se paseara en toalla. – Si moja el suelo de agua luego lo va a limpiar usted. – y miró de nuevo dentro de la despensa para encubrir su sonrojo. Los ojos negros habían brillado maliciosos cuando le había mirado fijamente.

\- Váyase a duchar usted, señor Potter. Esta noche prepararé yo la cena. – y se acercó a él por detrás para también mirar los ingredientes de la despensa.

Harry se puso rígido al notar su presencia en su espalda y el olor del champú le inundó las fosas nasales como una bofetada de varonil aroma, poniéndole todos los pelos de la nuca como escarpias. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre y se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina, acorralado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró esos pozos negros brillantes de maléfica diversión.

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿qué pretende? – y tomando valor de su carácter Gryffindor puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Snape y lo apartó de delante suyo, volviendo a recuperar un poco de su espacio personal.

El pocionista sonrió de medio lado y lo dejó pasar levantando las manos de modo inofensivo para luego volverse a contemplar qué prepararía de cena. Harry lo miró un rato más esperando por una respuesta, con los brazos en jarras, impaciente y ruborizado, pero viendo que este lo ignoraba y no pensaba contestarle se fue al baño y cerró de un portazo. No entendía a qué estaba jugando el otro. Y molesto con él y consigo mismo por sonrojarse se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. El olor a jabón recordándole un pecho pálido y poco velludo, con pequeñas cicatrices blancas, un pelo largo y moreno por los hombros y unas piernas largas y fuertes envueltas en una pequeña toalla.

\- Puto Snape y sus toallitas. – Y el agua fría lo regó quitándole todo pensamiento.

Esa noche la cena estaba compuesta de una sopa fría de calabaza con pan tostado y unas salchichas con tomate y verduritas pochadas. Realmente estaba todo muy sabroso, pero se negaba a felicitar al cocinero, aún seguía molesto con él.

Cuando terminó de cenar recogió los platos a mano, Snape aún no le había enseñado el fantástico hechizo, y se dispuso a llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos a mano.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿por qué quiere lavar a mano si lo puede hacer con magia?

\- No me ha enseñado el hechizo que le pedí ayer – dijo molesto

\- Venga aquí, se lo mostraré. – Snape se levantó de la mesa y esperó que el chico se acercara.

Harry fue a su encuentro sacando su varita para practicar el movimiento con él. Snape lo rodeó y se puso detrás de él, apuntando con la varita a los platos de la encimera, por encima del hombro de Harry, que volvía a estar tenso por tenerlo detrás, su pelo largo haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

\- El hechizo es "Jaccio", sirve para recoger, lavar los platos y ordenarlos. Tiene que mover la varita de esta forma. – Le mostró el movimiento poco a poco un par de veces. - ¿lo tiene?

\- Sí… creo que sí. – dijo Harry mientras con su varita ilegal apuntaba a los platos y vasos.

Snape le cogió la mano de la varita, acercando más al chico a su cuerpo y repitió con él el movimiento por última vez. Harry tragó saliva, nervioso y las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar, podía oler el pelo de Snape que ahora le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

\- Bien, ahora pruébelo. – Y le soltó la mano para que realizase el hechizo.

\- Jaccio – entonó Harry firmemente y los platos se elevaron yendo solos al fregadero, el estropajo se llenó de jabón, el agua se encendió sola y los platos empezaron a lavarse, secarse y guardarse uno a uno, como en un baile.

\- ¡Genial! – soltó Harry animado, olvidando los nervios tontos que había pasado hacía unos segundos.

Snape se apartó de él y se fue a acomodar en el sofá, con la varita hizo aparecer un vaso de firewisky con hielo y con un "Accio" invocó el libro que tenía sobre su mesita de noche en la habitación. "111 Pociones para Viajes" y se dispuso a leer, ignorando al chico.

Harry lo observó un momento y no supo qué hacer.

\- Esto… Snape. – le llamó, incomodo.

\- ¿Mhhh?

\- ¿no tendrá por aquí algún libro de defensa o de hechizos que me pueda ser útil? – preguntó esperanzado, no es que le gustase estudiar… pero realmente no tenía nada más con qué matar el tiempo, tampoco quería conversar con el hombre de nada.

Snape convocó otro Accio y un libro de una de las estanterías salió volando hacia él, que lo sostuvo en su dirección para que Harry lo tomase.

\- Gracias. – y leyó el título "Hechizos Defensivos Avanzados por Gregory Bowden". Con él en la mano se dirigió a su lugar en la ventana y se sentó con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y se dispuso a leer también.

Pasaron cómodamente y en silencio un buen rato leyendo, hasta que Harry soñoliento puso el punto del libro en la página donde se había quedado y se levantó para irse a dormir.

\- Mañana practicaremos esos hechizos que ha estado leyendo, si le apetece. – propuso Snape sin levantar la vista de su libro, cuando notó que Harry se iba a su habitación.

\- Eh… claro, sería de gran ayuda. – y siguió su camino. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación se asomó de nuevo al salón – Buenas noches, profesor.

\- Ya no soy su profesor, llámeme Snape o señor, Potter. Buenas noches.

Esa noche Harry no se olvidó de aplicar el hechizo de silencio en su habitación y con un suspiro se acostó, apagando la luz. El día siguiente tenía pinta que iba a ser duro si Snape iba a entrenarlo. Suspiró cansado y al poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

**N.A : Si os ha gustado… ¿Reviews plisss? :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mortificando a Potter

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic duro, con lenguaje adulto y con escenas violentas y con Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 05: Mortificando a Potter.**

Era media tarde en La Madriguera cuando una lechuza negra y un poco vieja aterrizó en la cocina sorprendiendo a los que estaban en ese momento sentados en la larga mesa merendando.

\- Vaya, no reconozco esta lechuza… veamos a ver qué nos trae. – comentó Molly Weasley desatándole la carta a la ave. – ¡Oh Merlín me ha picado! – exclamó sorprendida. – que mal genio se gasta… veamos, es para vosotros dos niños – dijo tendiéndoles el sobre a su hijo menor y a la que consideraba como su futura nuera.

Ron y Hermione saltaron de sus asientos y la chica cogió la carta, sintiendo en sus dedos un peculiar cosquilleo. Cuando giró el sobre para ver el remitente vio una frase aparecer donde hasta hacía unos momentos no había nada: _"Leerla a solas. H.J.P"_  
Ron también vio la frase y ambos se fueron a la habitación del chico a leerla a toda prisa.

\- ¡Es una carta de Neville! Vamos a leerla y a contestarla mamá. – explicó Ron mientras pasaban de largo de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hermione en seguida cerró la puerta, bloqueándola, y puso un hechizo de silencio.

\- ¡Es de Harry! – y Hermione empezó a sacar la carta del sobre, impaciente.

\- Vamos Mione, date prisa… - dijo el nervioso pelirrojo

_Hola amigos,  
Supongo que debéis estar sorprendidos con todo lo que ha pasado y mi desaparición.  
Primero os quería asegurar que yo NO he matado a mis tíos y a mi primo, sino los Mortífagos.  
Tranquilos, no estoy secuestrado. Estoy conviviendo con una persona designada por Dumbledore para protegerme y ayudarme con esa tarea que tenemos pendiente.  
No intentéis localizarme, es un sitio intrazable. Estoy bien.  
Estaré en la boda de Bill y Fleaur, pero apareceré con otro aspecto, tomaré poción multijugos. Podeis avisar a la Orden de mi presencia en la boda, hablaré con ellos cuando llegue el 1 de Agosto por la mañana.  
Si aún estáis dispuestos a acompañarme en esta locura, deberéis estar preparados para desaparecer tan pronto termine la boda, no digáis nada de eso a la Orden.  
Hermione, confío en que podrás preparar lo necesario para el viaje (tienda de campaña, sacos de dormir, comida y demás…) seremos 4._

_Os echo de menos. ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
Harry._

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo aliviada. Y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, contentos.

\- Tenías razón como siempre Hermione. También te has adelantado a lo de preparar las cosas para desaparecer.

\- Sí, era el curso a seguir más lógico. Aunque tendremos que coger más cosas de las que había calculado si esa otra persona también vendrá.

\- ¿Quién será?... ¿alguien de la Orden?... – comentó Ron en voz alta sus pensamientos

\- Seguramente, pero quien sea o no lo conocemos o ha estado fingiendo muy bien el otro día cuando todos estaban como locos buscando a Harry. Mejor vamos a informarles de las noticias. – propuso Hermione.

\- Aún quedan 3 semanas para la boda, creo que es mejor avisarles un par de días antes, no conviene por ahora que nadie sepa de más, si se filtrase información al ministerio o a Quien-tú-ya-sabes… - dijo Ron pensativo.

\- ¡Muy bien Ron!... – dijo Hermione admirada de que el pelirrojo hubiese pensado en eso y no ella.

\- ¡Eh! Que yo también pienso a veces. – espetó molesto.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama y releyeron la carta varias veces más antes de destruirla.

\- No le podemos decir nada a Ginny, tendrá que enterarse al mismo tiempo que el resto, sino va a estar atosigándonos a preguntas e insistirá en venir con nosotros.

\- Sí, es lo mejor. – suspiró Hermione, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ocultarle a su amiga que tenían noticias de su amor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¡Venga Potter, es usted un inútil! ¿así piensa defenderse del Lord Oscuro? – le gritó Snape por enésima vez ese día, lanzándole otra maldición y él esquivándola con sus reflejos, pero sin magia, no le daba tiempo a utilizar nada de lo que había estudiado, Snape era demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Cállese, me desconcentra! – le gritó de vuelta.

\- Oh pobre Potter… ¿se piensa que luchar contra él va a ser un entrenamiento? ¿Qué va a estar en silencio y va a tener tiempo de pensar y rectificar? Que ingenuo… me sorprende que siga vivo, ¡qué vergüenza de salvador del mundo mágico! ¡un vago, eso es lo que es! – Y las maldiciones le seguían lloviendo encima al chico, cada vez más fuertes.

\- ¡VÁYASE A LA MIERDA, Snape! Así… no puedo… aprender NADA! – Le gritó furioso. Ya no podía ni hablar de forma seguida, se estaba medio ahogando por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡NO ME FALTE AL RESPETO! ¡Maldito mocoso imbécil! – Snape le lanzó un potente rayo violeta que esta vez sí hizo diana y le dio en todo el pecho, elevándolo en el aire y expulsándolo contra la pared del fondo de la sala con tal fuerza y velocidad que cuando chocó se escuchó ruido de huesos crujir con el impacto.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHH!

El alarido del chico le congeló en el sitio. "¡Mierda, que me cargo a Potter!" fue lo que pensó al verlo hecho una piltrafa en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por la maldición y el golpe.  
Le había lanzado una maldición precursora del cruciatus, mucho más débil sí, pero dolorosa de todas formas.

\- Finite Incantatem – dijo apuntando al chico.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo dejó de tener espasmos. Se acercó poco a poco a él, intentando no alterarlo más.  
De pronto Harry echó una bocanada de sangre por la boca, a chorro, como si de vomito se tratase. "Oh joder, joder, joder" se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan duro. Terminó de cruzar los pasos que lo separaban del chaval corriendo y lo sostuvo de medio lado para evitar que se ahogara en su propia sangre. Apuntándolo con la varita hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico rápido y comprobó que tenía 3 costillas rotas y que una de ellas le había hecho un desgarro en el estómago. Sin perder ni un segundo empezó a realizar un hechizo de sanación avanzado, pasando su varita arriba y abajo del cuerpo del chico, ahora inconsciente, entonando viejas palabras en latín, tal como hizo con Draco el curso anterior cuando Harry lo atacó con el 'Sectumsempra'.  
Invocó su maletín de pociones y obligó a Harry a tomar varias botellitas, ayudándole a tragar con magia para que no se le fuera por el otro canal.  
Realizó otro hechizo de reconocimiento y vio que el estómago estaba sanando, la sangre perdida se había recuperado y los huesos de las costillas aunque iban a tardar más de unas horas ya estaban en proceso de soldarse.  
Levitó al chico para no hacerle más daño cargándolo él y lo llevó a su propia habitación para poder vigilarlo toda la noche sin tener que levantarse para ir a la habitación del chaval.

Cuando lo hubo acostado y limpiado con un hechizo de limpieza, le vendó el pecho para ayudar a sanar sus costillas rotas y cuando terminó se permitió ir a sentarse al sofá y servirse una buena copa de whisky de fuego. Cuando cogió la copa notó cómo le estaban temblando las manos e irritado la dejó de nuevo en la mesa. No podía beber ahora. Necesitaba estar alerta por si surgían complicaciones.

Levantándose se sirvió un par de sándwiches de pollo de la nevera y junto a una taza de té se lo llevó todo a la habitación y lo dejó sobre la mesita más cercana a su lado de la cama y se sentó en ella apoyando la espalda en el cabecero para no perder ni un detalle del herido. "¿Desde cuando este es mi lado de la cama y ese el de Potter?" Se preguntó confundido mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

Terminó de comer y desapareció el plato y la taza para que aparecieran de nuevo en el fregadero donde empezaron a limpiarse solos.

Potter parecía tener fiebre, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y tenía las mejillas coloradas, su cicatriz levemente irritada. Le quitó las gafas con cuidado de no despertarlo y las dejó en su mesita después de enderezarlas y reparar el cristal quebrado.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasó leyendo el libro de "111 Pociones para Viajes" por el punto donde se había quedado el día anterior, sólo parando cada hora para ver cómo evolucionaba el chico y darle más pociones si eran necesarias.  
Sin darse cuenta, llegada la madrugada, se quedó dormido con el libro en su regazo, sentado en la cama, con sus ropas medio desabrochadas para estar más cómodo: sus mangas arremangadas, el cuello de la camisa y un par de botones desabrochados. Su pelo despeinado pues más de una vez esa tarde se había pasado las manos por él, nerviosas y furiosas consigo mismo.

De esa guisa se lo encontró Harry Potter cuando despertó al amanecer. Lo observó largamente, absorto por todo, desde encontrarse en la cama de Snape, otra vez, medio desnudo y con unas vendas comprimiéndole el torso, una compresa húmeda en su frente, la mano de Snape en su cabeza, enterrada entre sus cabellos, calentándole con sus dedos largos y finos casi como una caricia. Y el hombre… tenía toda la pinta de no haber dormido durante casi toda la noche, él no se hubiese dormido con esas pintas y en esa postura tan incómoda.  
Se le veía relajado mayormente, pero aún conservaba una arruga de preocupación en su ceño. Harry no sabía por qué no apartaba la mirada del hombre, había estado muy muy cabreado con él, por ser una puta retorcida serpiente venenosa, pero viéndolo así… su enfado se había esfumado de golpe y porrazo dejándole con una sensación extraña en su pecho. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo primero que pensó al ver a su maestro a su lado de esa forma… había sido, por mucho que le horrorizara recordarlo, "Es hermoso". Y lo segundo que pensó fue… "Es hermoso y me ha cuidado toda la noche". Y desde ese momento un nudo extraño se había alojado entre su pecho y la boca de su estómago haciéndolo sentir de una forma rara.

La varita de Snape vibró en ese momento y Harry se topó de llenó con una mirada de ojos negros, que se habían abierto alarmados al darse cuenta que se había dormido. Aunque fue sólo por una fracción de segundo, porque cuando esos ojos registraron que él estaba consciente y observándolo, se entrecerraron como dos rendijas negras y oscuras.

\- Señor Potter, ¿cómo se siente? – fue lo primero que su voz rasposa preguntó. Seguidamente carraspeó, incómodo. - ¿hace mucho que está despierto?

\- Eh… no, sólo unos cinco minutos. – dijo bajito.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios no me ha despertado de inmediato? ¿qué hacía? – le preguntó Snape levantándose de la cama de repente y mirándolo de pie con los brazos cruzados. No le gustaba nada haber mostrado debilidad o preocupación, y menos por Potter.

\- Parecía usted exhausto, señor. No quise molestarlo. Me siento bien…

\- Tiene que tomarse unas dosis más de pociones, voy a buscarlas. Hoy permanecerá todo el día en la cama, hasta mañana no tiene permitido moverse, a no ser que sea para ir al baño. – Y mirando a Harry ceñudamente otra vez, como esperando que le replicara, salió de la habitación como un torbellino para ir a por las pociones que le hacían falta al chico y a preparar el desayuno. Era muy temprano, apenas acababa de amanecer, pero Harry no había cenado nada y necesitaba nutrientes.

Severus se sentía un poco vulnerable e irritado. Se había descuidado y había cedido al sueño con lo que había descuidado la salud de Potter por un tiempo, no sabía cuánto, y encima había sido pillado infraganti con esas pintas y con su mano entre los cabellos del chaval. "Genial Severus, no podrías haberlo hecho mejor hombre".

Preparó una sopa caliente de arroz con patatitas y zanahorias troceadas, un poco de pollo empanado y zumo de naranja y lo llevo en una bandeja que depositó sobre las piernas de Potter, flotando y sosteniéndose en el aire como de una mesa de hospital, para que pudiese comer cómodamente.

\- Cuando termine de comer avíseme y le administraré las pociones que le corresponden.

Y con eso dicho salió de nuevo de la habitación y se puso a comer lo mismo que el chico, pero en la mesa del comedor. En su mente todavía la visión de ese pecho vendado, doliéndole y haciéndole sentir culpable. Se había pasado mucho con el chico para ser su primer día de prácticas. No le extrañaría que ahora le cogiese miedo. La poca confianza, entendimiento e incluso esos toques de humor que habían alcanzado estos días la acababa de echar por la borda el día anterior. Y todo porque se sintió frustrado con que el chaval fuera tan ágil y rápido que conseguía evitar todos sus ataques y maldiciones con sus reflejos innatos. Le sacó de quicio y lo atacó a mala leche. Que el chico le insultase y le hubiese espetado la verdad, que no le estaba dejando tiempo para practicar y probar lo que estudió, sólo incrementó su cabreo. Suspiró y siguió comiendo mientras miraba por la ventana. "Parece que va a llover".

Harry estaba hambriento y la sopa caliente le estaba sentando como un trocito de cielo. "El capullo de Snape cocina de puta madre, aunque no se lo reconoceré" pensó mientras tragaba otra cucharada de la deliciosa sopa. "Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mi como para traerme la comida a la cama y velarme la noche entera" "¿Se sentirá culpable el muy cretino?" "¡Oh Merlín, que bueno está el pollo también! Le ha quedado meloso y tierno a la vez que sabroso… puto Snape, debería estar prohibido cocinar así. A partir de ahora la cocina toda para él." Y el joven de ojos verdes siguió comiendo su cena-desayuno con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

\- Ehmm…. ¿Snape? .. – Llamó Harry cuando ya había terminado de comer.

Escuchó unos pasos que procedían del comedor y se acercaban a la habitación.

\- Jaccio – murmuró Severus apuntando con la varita a los platos y la bandeja que desfilaron hacia la cocina para lavarse. – Tenga, tómese estas dos pociones.

Harry se las bebió sin dudar, no las había reconocido, pero a pesar de todo confiaba en el hombre y le parecía feo preguntarle qué eran.

\- Potter… Acepte por favor mis disculpas por lo de ayer, no supe conducir bien la práctica y todo se desmadró. No debí atacarlo como lo hice.

El de ojos verdes lo miró pasmado, su boca abriéndose como formando una "O" por la sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, el profesor seguía llevando la ropa y el pelo desarreglados como cuando había despertado hacía un rato, estaba de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados en una pose un poco defensiva, como esperando que Harry le insultara o algo. Dudaba que Snape se disculpase alguna vez con alguien. Se notaba que estaba terriblemente incómodo y demostraba que estaba en lo cierto, el hombre estaba preocupado y se debía sentir terriblemente culpable.

\- Disculpas aceptadas señor. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, seriamente. No quería sonreírle y darle una impresión de que se burlaba de él o algo así, el hombre era muy paranoico y retorcido y seguro que malinterpretaría una sonrisa amistosa por una de burla.

Snape asintió y se descruzó de brazos, un poco más relajado.

\- ¿Le duele algo?

\- Bueno, el pecho aún me duele… ¿qué me hice? – preguntó Harry mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, frotando un poco la zona.

\- Se rompió tres costillas y se desgarró el estómago, vomitó mucha sangre.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que hubiese sido tanto, aunque recordó que el dolor había sido muy muy intenso.

\- Lo pude controlar enseguida, pero los huesos como ya sabe tardan varias horas en regenerarse y soldarse. Y aunque el desgarro del estómago se sanó inmediatamente prefiero que no haga ningún esfuerzo durante todo el día.

\- Oh… de acuerdo, gracias señor.

\- No me las de señor Potter, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de ser el causante…

Snape se agachó y le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar la fiebre. No tenía.

\- Parece que la fiebre se ha ido al fin. Duerma un rato más Potter… - y se incorporó para irse de nuevo.

\- Emm… Snape, me gustaría ir al baño, ¿me puedo levantar?

\- Sí, le acompañaré para asistirle.

\- ¡¿EEEEEHH?! ¡No, no es necesario! Yo mismo puedo… manejarme – Harry había pasado de su usual tono paliducho a un rojo brillante por todo su rostro y cuello. Los ojos abiertos en horror.

\- No sea crio Potter, no va a poder dar ni cuatro pasos solo. Tranquilo que su cosita se la va a coger usted mismo, yo sólo lo sujetaré desde atrás para que no se vaya de bruces al suelo. – Espetó desdeñoso Snape.

\- Ehmm….

\- Venga, muévase. Le ayudaré a incorporarse. – Snape le tendió la mano para levantarlo.

Harry la alcanzó y se dejó alzar, la mano de Snape estaba caliente y él se sentía helado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al salir de la cama. Lo siguiente que notó fue como si se partiera en dos por el medio, las costillas y el pecho doliéndole como mil demonios.

\- Oh joder, cómo duele… - gruñó sujetándose con ambas manos del pecho y mano de su profesor.

\- Se lo dije. – murmuró Snape con suficiencia.

Poco a poco y con pasitos cortos Snape acompañó a Harry sujetándolo de la cintura, casi abrazándolo desde atrás. Harry podía oler el aroma de Snape, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, pues el hombre se tenía que agachar un poco para poder sujetarlo bien por la cintura. Se llevaban todavía bastante altura y Harry le llegaba sólo por el hombro a Snape.

Cuando alcanzaron el baño, avanzaron hacia la taza de váter, Harry se giró y miró sonrojado al profesor, que bufó exasperado por la timidez del otro y giró la cara para mirar hacia otra dirección para no incomodarlo más. Pero aun así Harry seguía sintiendo las manos calientes y de largos dedos en su cintura y el cuerpo de Snape a su espalda, rozándolo.  
"¡Joder, así no hay quien mee!, ¡me cago en la puta! Me está poniendo… nervioso" Harry pensó mientras se bajaba un poco el pantalón y liberaba su pene para poder orinar. Sentía la vejiga a punto de explotar, pero no salía ningún chorro.

\- No tengo todo el día Potter. – Le susurró Snape en la oreja, haciendo que el chico pegase un saltito.

\- No me ponga nervioso, esto es muy vergonzoso ¿vale?... – se quejó mientras se removía incómodo. - ¿puede esperar fuera?

\- No. Hágalo ya. O se lo haré hacer a la fuerza. – Le susurró de nuevo.

\- Joder…

Harry no podía, por mucho que quisiera liberar su vejiga, no podía con Snape en su espalda, con sus manos sobre su cuerpo y susurrándole idioteces en el oído.

\- No puedo… - lloriqueó frustrado.

\- Sujétese de la pared Potter. Ahora. – Le ordenó el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

\- Pe-Pero…

Snape soltó un bufido enojado y colocó las manos de Harry en la pared, para que se aguantara y no cayera, luego sacó su varita y apuntó al miembro del chico a la vez que se lo agarraba con la otra mano para apuntar a la taza y murmuró un hechizo

\- 'Evacuare' – y tal cual lo dijo Harry pudo por fin empezar a liberarse.

\- Oh dios… - jadeó Harry de gusto y de vergüenza. "¡Snape me la está sujetando!, no sé si morir de asco o de vergüenza" pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio entre ellos pero con el sonido de la orina de acompañamiento, Harry quería morirse. "La próxima vez que quiera mear durante el día lo haré en el suelo de la habitación y lo desvaneceré, pero NUNCA más va a suceder esto, como que me llamo Harry James Potter".  
Cuando terminó de orinar, Snape se la sacudió un poco, haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo como escarpias. "Oh dios, esto es muy, muy perturbador" pensó.

\- Ya está Potter, relájese. O a este paso tendrá un derrame cerebral si sigue poniéndose más colorado, le explotará la cabeza. – comentó Snape en tono burlón en su oído mientras le subía el pantalón y volvía a agarrar a Harry de la cintura para acompañarlo de vuelta a la habitación.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante el trayecto de vuelta a la cama. Snape volvió a dejar a Harry sentado en la cama y se incorporó para irse.

\- Ehm… gracias – murmuró Harry bajito, tan bajito que pensó que el hombre no lo había escuchado.

\- No hay de qué. – murmuró también bajito, y lo miró a los ojos verdes y a la sonrojada cara. Sus propios ojos brillando divertidos. – Ahora descanse, yo estaré en el sofá.

Cuando Snape salió se dirigió de nuevo al baño para tirar de la cadena y se lavó las manos para luego ir a tumbarse unas horitas al sofá, no iba a dormir al lado de Potter, y menos después de lo del baño, ya bastante había mortificado al chaval. Sonrió con malicia, podría haber transfigurado cualquier cosa en un recipiente para que el chico meara a gusto, pero quería torturarlo un poco. Había sido divertido, muy divertido.

"No sé por qué me encanta que pase vergüenza, pero desde esa primera noche en que me despertó en el baño cuando me quedé dormido y luego me miró con esa cara de búho sonrojado… que no puedo evitar pincharlo un poco para sacarle sonrojos. El chico es demasiado vergonzoso, pensaba que los Gryffindors eran más despreocupados y carecían de pudores… pero al menos este en concreto no lo es. ¿Será por algo muggle? "

Y Snape siguió perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Harry hasta que se quedó frito en el sofá.

* * *

**N.A : Los Reviews hacen a los autores felices. ¿Me dejas uno? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hoy es un día para hacer

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 06: Hoy es un día para hacer cosas raras.**

Las semanas pasaron sin que se diesen cuenta, y el cumpleaños de Harry llegó.

Hoy sería un mago adulto, lo que significaba que el detector se desactivaría y podría usar magia y desaparecerse sin miedo. Aunque tal vez al estar perseguido por el ministerio si usaba magia con su propia varita era posible que lo detectasen de todas formas…

La compañía de Snape las últimas semanas había sido reconfortante; increíblemente se las habían ingeniado lo suficientemente bien y ningún accidente más había ocurrido entre ellos.

Habían seguido entrenándose y Harry podía decir que se sentía más confiado consigo mismo que antes.

Al día siguiente era la boda de Bill y Fleaur y tendrían que abandonar la protección de la cabaña. Volvería a ver a sus amigos y a los que consideraba como su familia, volvería a ver a Ginny. Por alguna razón esa parte no lograba hacerlo sentir bien. Era su novia pero no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella, ni quería que ella perdiese más su tiempo esperándolo cuando no podía darle lo que pedía. Lo que ella merecía.

"No seas idiota Potter, cuando la vuelvas a ver el corazón se te acelerará como al principio"

"¿Por qué me dirijo a mí mismo como Potter? Ya pienso como Snape" Se recriminó a sí mismo.

Hablando del hombre… este había salido solo al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para hacer más poción multijugos para la boda. Ambos se tendrían que disfrazar por razones obvias. Eran fugitivos.

Se sentía un poco triste por tener que pasar su cumpleaños con Snape, se suponía que la mayoría de edad era un gran evento a celebrar para un mago... Seguro que el hombre ni siquiera lo sabía. No que le importase que le felicitase ni nada, simplemente quería celebrarlo con sus amigos y en cambio se tendría que contentar con el sarcástico profesor.

Era ya casi el atardecer cuando Snape apareció de nuevo en la cabaña cargando con los paquetes de las compras.

\- Vaya, sí que ha comprado cosas señor. Pensaba que sólo iba a ir a por ingredientes de pociones. – Comentó Harry ayudándole con las bolsas de papel que el hombre se iba sacando de los bolsillos en versión reducida.

\- Creí entender que no quería usted una de mis túnicas de gala porque eran… ¿cómo lo dijo? ¡ah sí!... de funeral, y no voy a permitir que la transfigure a ningún color, así que me he tomado la libertad de comprarle una. Creo que la talla estará bien.

Le entregó un par de cajas a Harry y las devolvió a su tamaño real. Una de las cajas era grande y cuadrada, aunque no muy alta, era blanca y el lazo que la adornaba era rojo con un estampado de hiedras doradas. El chico tomó la caja sorprendido.

\- Son mis regalos de cumpleaños para usted, Potter. Felicidades. – Snape lo miró intensamente, como esperando que lo rechazase o algo.

\- ¡Uho!... Gra-Gracias Snape. No era necesario… - dijo aún embobado mirando las cajas, sin atreverse a abrirlas.

\- Si quiere los devuelvo, traiga. – Refunfuñó el otro

\- ¡NO! ¡Se lo agradezco de veras!... ¿puedo abrirlos?

\- Adelante.

Harry se fue con las cajas a la mesa del comedor y tras desenvolver el lazo de una, la abrió. Retiró el papel de seda de encima y contempló la túnica doblada del interior.

Era verde oscuro, verde bosque, con siluetas bordadas de pequeñas hojas de hiedra en hilo de cobre, dando la impresión de hojas de otoño. Los botones también de cobre, que quedaban tan bien con el verde. Los pantalones eran negros de cuero y ajustados. La camisa interior era blanca, con botones del mismo color verde que la túnica. El cinturón era de piel negro y vio también una pequeña escarcela negra, donde podría llevar cómodamente la poción multijugos durante la boda sin que se viese nada.  
Abrió luego la otra caja y se volvió a sorprender, ¡Incluso le había comprado unas botas! De piel negra, mate, y largas hasta casi las rodillas, tenían un doblado como los de los piratas, que a la vez las hacían más elegantes. Olían a nuevas y a piel, le encantó el aroma, le debieron costar un buen pico.

\- Es muy bonita, señor. Pero es demasiado lo que ha comprado, hasta las botas y la escarcela…

\- Señor Potter. Hoy es su mayoría de edad. Créame, este regalo es humilde en comparación con el tipo de presentes que se suelen regalar en tales eventos.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué tipo de regalos se referiría el pocionista, pero sin duda el suyo le parecía un gran regalo.

\- No entiendo de estas tradiciones señor, pero su regalo me ha gustado mucho, de verdad. – Y le sonrió con la más brillante de sus sonrisas.

\- De nada… - Snape aceptó mirando hacia otro lado, incómodo.

\- Hoy cenaremos fuera Potter, pero no será necesario tomar multijugos esta vez. Iremos a un pueblo muggle.

\- Oh… ¿tiene que comprar algo más? – preguntó extrañado.

\- No, hoy celebraremos su aniversario. Esta bajo mi cuidado y como le he dicho la mayoría de edad de un mago es un evento especial e importante. No soy tan mezquino como para tenerlo entrenando y encerrado en casa un día como hoy. Su madre me odiaría si lo hiciese.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- Se dice que la mayoría de edad es cuando el mago despierta por fin sus poderes de mago adulto, no todo de golpe, pero es el día de la apertura mágica. Se recomienda que la familia mantenga al joven mago en un estado de felicidad permanente durante todo el día, o al menos tranquilo y sin estrés, pues así la energía que libera y recibe es más pura y está cargada con emociones positivas, lo que beneficia los canales mágicos del joven mago.  
Si el mago sufre estrés, tristeza, maltrato o le sucede algo negativo… esa negatividad afecta a sus canales mágicos y los puede bloquear o ensuciar, con lo que la magia que absorberá estará corrompida y si se bloquean los canales mágicos puede llegar a quedar como un skib o puede resultar gravemente dañado su núcleo mágico.

\- Vaya… ahora sí que entiendo la importancia. – murmuró Harry sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de todo eso.

\- Póngase algo cómodo pero con lo que luego pueda ir a cenar a un restaurante sin que le miren mal los muggles. Voy a cambiarme también. Primero pasearemos por el bosque, necesito un par de ingredientes que se encuentran por esta zona… nos viene de paso.

Snape se fue a su habitación y dejó a Harry en el salón, mirando todavía su túnica y demás accesorios con una sonrisa en su cara. "vaya, pues parece que hoy a pesar de estar con Snape va a ser un día entretenido"

Harry también se cambió a los tejanos muggles que hacía unas semanas había reajustado para que le sentaran como un guante y se puso una camisa de manga corta de color gris oscuro. Dudó si ponerse corbata o no, al final decidió que no pero si Snape se ponía una él también lo haría.

Cuando salió al salón otra vez Snape ya lo esperaba cerca del mueble bar sirviéndose un vaso de fire wisky con hielo.

\- ¿Quiere un poco Potter? – ofreció con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Ahora ya puede tomar oficialmente.

\- Hmm… si, veamos a qué tal sabe esto para qué beba usted tanto. – Le picó Harry en broma.

\- Mocoso… - y le sirvió el vaso al chico.

Harry dio un sorbito tentativo y sintió la boca y la garganta como arder, pero tras toser un poco sonrió, estaba bueno el jodido fire whisky. Bebieron en silencio y mientras el chico aprovechó para repasar el atuendo de Snape. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros como los que llevaba normalmente bajo su túnica de siempre y la parte de arriba era una camisa también negra de manga larga pero que parecía de un tejido fresco, para el verano, llevaba también un chaleco gris oscuro por delante y negro por la parte de la espalda y una corbata de un verde muy muy oscuro, casi negro. Estaba atractivo, no podía negarlo. Incluso se había peinado distinto, con el pelo más suelto y brillante, sin ningún aceite protector de los vapores de las pociones que lo afeara.

Cuando terminaron el whisky salieron de la cabaña y empezaron a atravesar el bosque por un pequeño camino. Ya estaba atardeciendo con lo que los rayos del sol anaranjados se colaban entre los grandes árboles creando una atmosfera y unas vistas preciosas.  
Harry hacía semanas que no salía de la cabaña más que para una visita rápida a algún pueblo para comprar comida y disfrazado como la primera vez, de abuelita. Esta era la primera vez que podía salir con su verdadero yo, y Snape también. Era un poco arriesgado, pero si el paranoico de su profesor decía que era relativamente seguro, es que nadie los vería, él se habría asegurado sin falta.

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque, Snape delante de él. De vez en cuando se agachaba para tomar algunas muestras de plantas o raíces que necesitaba y las guardaba en su escarcela. Otras veces le daba alguna indicación a Harry sobre la calidad de alguno de los ingredientes, cómo elegir la mejor parte de la planta y no cualquier hoja de esta.

Finalmente llegaron a un puente de madera en forma de zigzag que atravesaba un río. La vista dejó a Harry perplejo. Era muy hermoso. Se quedó en medio del puente mirando embobado. El río tenía grandes rocas y la corriente era rápida, creando pequeños saltos de agua. El olor a bosque y agua le llenó de una inmensa paz. Snape se acercó a su lado y se quedó viendo el agua como él. El olor de su colonia para después del afeitado inundó sus fosas nasales, recorriéndole con un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento se sintió más feliz que en mucho tiempo, y que esa paz se la proporcionara este torturado hombre: borde, sarcástico, frío, valiente, fuerte, inteligente… le descolocaba bastante. Pero le daba igual quien fuera si podía seguir sintiéndose así siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas y el cielo estaba pintado de ese color azul-violáceo tan intenso. Las primeras estrellas despuntaban encima de ellos. Sin previo aviso, Snape puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo agarro fuerte; Lo siguiente que sintió fue la sensación de desaparatarse.

Cuando volvió a pisar el suelo, Snape lo sujetó para que no se fuese de bruces sobre el pavimento. Se encontraban en una ciudad, no en un pueblo como le había dicho al principio.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿no íbamos a un pueblo muggle?

\- Es un pueblo grande, una mini ciudad del norte de Irlanda.

\- Oh… ¿y cuál es?

\- Estamos en Armagh, la ciudad con menos población de Irlanda del Norte. Aquí tenemos la ventaja de las comodidades de una ciudad y las de un pueblo a la vez.

\- Bien, guíeme Snape, ¿dónde me llevará a cenar? – preguntó Harry divertido.

El profesor hizo un gesto suave con la mano para mostrarle el camino a la vez que le pedía sin palabras que empezase a andar.

Cuando llegaron a una parte más transitada de la pequeña ciudad Harry vio a lo lejos una bella catedral, Snape adelantándose a su pregunta le explicó…

\- Es la catedral de St. Patrick

\- Es bonita…

Anduvieron varias calles más en silencio, Harry observando todo con interés. Era la primera vez que iba tan lejos y estaba entusiasmado.

De pronto Snape se paró frente a la puerta de un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la catedral y Harry miró el letrero "Uluru Bistro".

\- Es un restaurante bastante famoso, según los muggles. Es de comida francesa pero también sirven platos mediterráneos, asiáticos y hasta australianos que es de dónde procede el dueño.

\- Vaya… parece moderno y tiene pinta de caro… esto… Snape, me sabe mal que esté gastando tanto dinero en mí, ni siquiera le caigo bien y me siento un poco raro…

\- Ya le he dicho que mis regalos y esta salida son modestos en comparación a lo que debería recibir realmente. Muchas familias ahorran durante años para hacer que este día sea perfecto y especial para sus hijos. Incluso una familia como los Weasley, con tantos hijos, también lo hacen, de ello depende gran parte de lo que serán sus hijos en el futuro.

\- Pero yo no soy su hijo ni…

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín que no, me suicidaría! – lo interrumpió Snape divertido.

\- Hablo en serio Snape, no tienes ningún motivo para hacer esto por mí. – pasó a tutearlo sin darse cuenta.

\- Potter, acepte lo que le estoy ofreciendo y deje de ofenderme. Y no me cae mal, al menos ya no. – y tras decir esto último abrió la puerta y entró en el restaurante sin mirar atrás si Harry lo seguía o no.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa el camarero los sirvió las cartas, un pequeño aperitivo para la espera y trajo la una botella de vino del bueno que Snape pidió nada más sentarse. Le sirvió a Harry que miró el vino con una ceja elevada, un gesto totalmente del hombre en frente suyo que hizo sonreír de medio lado al otro.

\- ¿pretende que pille mi primera cogorza también, señor? Primero whisky, ahora vino… ¿después qué vendrá… champán, más whisky, cerveza?

\- Lo que usted pida, Potter. – y los ojos negros lo taladraron con intensidad, brillantes de diversión.

Harry desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Esa frasecita había sonado como que muy insinuante ¿no?... con ese tono aterciopelado y cálido de la voz de Snape. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió de cabeza a pies.

\- El canguro parece estar muy bueno, lo recomiendan. ¿se atreve a probarlo conmigo Potter?

\- Eh… no sé, me da pena imaginarme comiendo un pobre canguro…

\- ¿qué pasa, que las vacas o los cerdos no le dan pena? – dijo arqueando una esbelta ceja negra.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a comerlos, pero un canguro… se me hace raro.

\- Hoy es un día para hacer cosas raras Potter, suéltese un poco. Está usted tan tenso como si estuviese cenando con un enemigo.

\- Bien… - Harry soltó un suspiro – probemos ese canguro.

Cuando les sirvieron los platos que pidieron, comieron básicamente en silencio, sólo comentando qué les parecía tal o cual plato. El canguro resultó ser una delicia, era suave y tierno, muy parecido a la carne de buey.

Harry no pudo evitar reír cuando Snape pidió champán para acompañar los postres, que también los eligieron australianos, eran unos pequeños pastelillos de frutas con crema y frutos secos por encima, muy sabrosos.

Pasaron un rato más charlando mientras terminaban el champán, aunque el hombre evitó en la medida de lo posible hablar sobre el día siguiente y lo que ello conllevaría. Ninguno comentó nada de que esa noche era la última que pasarían en la cabaña, que sería la última con una buena comida y seguramente la última vez que pasarían tiempo solos como hasta ahora, y más aún de forma tan agradable y relajada.

Salieron del restaurante con los estómagos llenísimos y satisfechos. Empezaron a andar de nuevo, poco a poco, Harry siguiendo a Snape que iba un poco por delante suyo. El hombre se detuvo de nuevo delante de un local.

\- ¿le apetece un poco de música y unos tragos, Potter? Tengo que terminar de emborracharlo si no recuerdo mal… - y le sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma que le daba escalofríos y le hacía sudar las manos.

\- Ya que estamos… terminemos de hacer redonda la noche. – contestó el chico entrando en el local.

Era un pub grande y espacioso con muchos jóvenes bailando en la pista central, una barra y algunas mesas en los rincones. La música que sonaba debía ser la de moda en esos momentos, los jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) bailaban animados mientras bebían sus cervezas u otras consumiciones. Se podía fumar y había una buena cantidad de humo flotando en el ambiente.

Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron lo que querían, Snape pidió el mejor whisky que tuviesen, Harry lo imitó, ya que podía beber lo haría a lo grande, nada de cervecitas.

Se apartaron a un lado y bebieron en calma, Harry siguiendo el ritmo de la música con los pies, tenía ganas de bailar pero con Snape al lado le daba corte ya que tampoco era un buen bailarín y tampoco sabía cómo se movían los muggles, parecían cambiar sus pasos según la canción que sonara, algunas veces parecían pasos coreografiados y todo.

Snape sacó un paquete de tabaco de la máquina del local y se encendió un cigarro, aspirando el humo contento. Harry se quedó observando esos dedos largos y pálidos sujetando el cigarro y como lo llevaban a los finos labios para aspirar…

\- ¿Quiere uno? – ofreció Snape acercándole la cajetilla.

\- Nunca he fumado, señor. – dijo negando con la mano.

\- Otra cosa rara que podrá hacer hoy, ande, tome uno. – otra vez esa sonrisa, se sonrojó y cogió uno. Snape se lo encendió él mismo aspirando la primera calada y luego se lo volvió a entregar.

Aspire un poco, aguante unos segundos y luego suéltelo. – instruyó.

Evidentemente tosió como un novato y puso cara de asco.

\- ¡Sabe horrible! Puaaajjj … - y volvió a dar otra calada, Snape soltó una carcajada.

La música siguió sonando y para cuando terminó la canción Harry ya había terminado el cigarro y sintió como si todo le diera vueltas, como si lo que hubiese bebido le hubiese subido de golpe a la cabeza. Era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca y a pesar de lo "rara" como Snape diría, le gustó la cosa.

El hombre fue a por otro par de copas dejándolo a él solo con otro cigarro, aprovechó para mirarlo en la distancia. Iba esquivando a la gente como un gran gato negro, suave y rápidamente, con gracia, sin tocar a nadie y sin movérsele un pelo, pero antes de llegar a la barra vio como un tipo alto y también moreno lo detenía posándole una mano en el hombro. Por un momento se asustó, pensando que los habían pillado, pero luego vio como el tipo, que era un poco más joven que Snape pero mayor que Harry se acercó a decirle algo al oído. Los observó hablándose al oído y sonriéndose.  
"¿Snape lo conoce?" se preguntó Harry, pero unos segundos después la mandíbula se le desencajó al ver a Snape coger al otro por la nuca, enterrando sus dedos largos en el pelo moreno del otro y besarle con fuerza. Pero no un beso simple no, sino uno con la lengua hasta el fondo.  
Harry tenía los ojos como platos. Snape enrollándose con un tío ni más ni menos, en medio de un pub, con él esperando cerca…

\- ¿Qué cojones…? – soltó Harry alucinando.

Siguió observando la escena, el beso continuaba, el tipo se había agarrado al profesor como si se quisiera fusionar o algo, paraban por un poco de aire y volvían a atacar la boca del otro. Harry intentó acercarse un poco para ver mejor cómo era el tío que había provocado tal estado de desenvoltura y excitación en el espía y se quedó atónito al ver que tras unas gafas de pasta negra se escondían unos ojos verdes brillantes, el pelo moreno y corto despeinado, la tez pálida y los labios rojos, era un poco más bajo que Snape, pero no mucho, sólo unos centímetros, su cuerpo se veía atlético y ágil.

El corazón se le congeló. Era casi como verse a sí mismo 10 años mayor. De repente el corazón que se le había parado sin permiso, empezó a latir desenfrenado cuando los ojos de ónix de Snape se encontraron con los suyos, sin dejar de besar al tipo, y le guiñó un ojo. ¡Tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo!

Harry apartó la mirada, abochornado y descolocado. Cerró la distancia que le quedaba hasta la barra y se pidió un whisky doble. Pagó, y se fue a su rincón de nuevo, pasando por la máquina de tabaco y cogiéndose una cajetilla para él mismo.

El mundo se había vuelto loco, sin duda.

No sabía qué hacer y estaba nervioso.

"Puto corazón, ¡CÁLMATE YA!" se recriminó a sí mismo. Intentó no volver a mirarlos, pero era como si un imán tirara de él, y volvió a contemplar a ambos hombres, el tipo estaba de espaldas a él, así que tenía a Snape de frente, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Snape decidió atacar entonces el cuello del tipo. El corazón de Harry se volvió a estrujar, sintió un tirón en su ingle, lo estaba excitando la escenita. Aunque para el resto de gente del pub pasó totalmente inadvertida pues muchas parejas andaban en lo mismo.

Harry suspiró y decidió irse a la otra punta, donde estaban las mesas y sentarse ahí a esperar al hombre, si es que volvía claro… porque a este paso tal vez se iba a un hotel con el otro.

Apenas dio cuatro pasos que una mano lo cogió del hombro y lo hizo girarse, con fuerza. El whisky de su vaso casi derramándose. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Snape otra vez delante suyo, sus ojos de ónix ardiendo en lo que claramente era deseo puro y duro. Le quitó el vaso y dio un largo trago, lo dejó sobre una repisa para los vasos que tenían al lado y cogiendo a Harry de la corbata negra, que al final sí se puso, lo atrajo con fuerza hasta chocar con su propio cuerpo. Harry soltó un gemido de sorpresa, por eso y por la dureza que notó en su estómago al estar tan apretado contra el cuerpo del otro. En una fracción de segundo, cuando aún no acababa de reaccionar por la cercanía sintió esos labios fríos y rojos asaltar su boca de la misma forma que acaba de ver con el otro.

Todo se detuvo.

Sólo sentía el olor de la colonia de Snape envolviéndolo, sus brazos fuertes agarrándolo por la nuca y de la cadera. Su lengua caliente y con sabor a whisky batallando con la suya, con una mezcla de alcohol y tabaco que lo dejo aturdido y lo excitó aún más, su entrepierna ya dura, como la del hombre.

Gimió en la boca de él, luchando por recuperar aire.

De pronto el beso terminó, tan rápido como había llegado. Snape se acercó a su oído y le susurró con esa voz aterciopelada y ahora un poco ronca…

\- No quiero buscar substitutos de ti, Harry. Cuando he visto a ese hombre sólo te he visto a ti de aquí unos años y la necesidad ha sido… te necesito, te deseo. – le besó en el cuello, haciendo que todos los vellos de su nuca y brazos de erizasen. – Te deseo sólo a ti, Harry. ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? – preguntó, su voz ronca y sensual, cálida, lanzando descargas de adrenalina por toda su columna vertebral.

Harry no contestó, no sabía qué hacer. ¡No podía besar a Snape! ¡No estaba bien! ¡Él tenía a Ginny! ¡No era normal estar tan excitado por un hombre y encima uno bastante mayor que él!

Snape lo miró a los ojos fijamente, como si fuese a leerle la mente, aunque no lo hizo. No le hizo falta, se notaba claramente el estado de confusión de Harry, aunque su cuerpo dejaba bien claro lo que deseaba.

Se apartó tras acariciarle la mejilla y darle un último beso, suave y de mariposa en los labios rojos.

\- Perdóname Harry. Si quieres volver a la cabaña lo entiendo. – dijo acariciándole el pelo, apartándoselo de la frente.

\- Yo… Sí, quiero… quiero volver a casa.

Severus suspiró. "A casa"… que bien sonaba, hacer de esa cabaña su casa, de ambos y de nadie más. Escondidos para siempre.

Sin previo aviso Snape se sujetó el antebrazo izquierdo, Voldemort lo estaba llamando.

\- ¡Mierda! – espetó, sobresaltando al chico. – Me está llamando.

Sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo, el miedo reflejado en las esmeraldas y la rabia en los ónixs.

\- Harry, tienes que volver inmediatamente a la cabaña, no puedo acompañarte, tengo que irme ya. ¿te acuerdas de dónde está?

\- El bosque de 'Birks of Aberfeldy'…

\- Correcto. Y si ves cualquier cosa sospechosa vete a otra parte, te encontraré donde sea, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, sí… vete ya o se enfadará más. – Los ojos verdes preocupados, asustados.

\- Harry, si mañana no he vuelto, toma poción multijugos de la que tengo preparada, vas a la boda y huyes con tus amigos. Recuerda mis llaves de Gringotts. – Y volvió a besarlo en los labios antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de salida, dejando a Harry solo en el pub.

Dejó un pequeño margen de tiempo, apuró el whisky del vaso, se fumó otro cigarro y salió a la calle para dirigirse al primer sitio poco concurrido que viese para desaparatarse a la cabaña.

* * *

**N.A :** Bueno… en esta capítulo se han iniciado ya dos grandes cosas, la chispa a explotado entre ellos al fin y a la vez Voldemort vuelve a la carga! ;)  
Gracias por leerme y dejarme vuestra opinión.  
**Revieeeeeeeeews plis!** Recordar que me desmotivo rápido si no me decís que os va pareciendo cada capítulo! ;_;


	7. Chapter 7 - Tortura Mental

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 07: Tortura Mental**

Un "clak" sonó fuerte en medio del bosque. Harry se tambaleó y calló de rodillas al suelo de tierra. Rápidamente miró alrededor en busca de mortífagos.

Estaba solo.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la cabaña, suspirando aliviado cuando se encerró dentro, a oscuras.  
Harry se preparó para pasar una larga noche en vela esperando por Snape y aunque el hombre no estuviese en peligro en estos momentos seguramente se la pasaría en vela pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche entre ellos y el otro tipo. Tenía muchas cosas que consultar con la almohada.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos labios finos y fríos que lo besaron con tal pasión hacía apenas un rato, esos dedos largos enredados en su pelo y su cadera. Esa lengua normalmente tan venenosa y mordaz que en ese momento sintió tan ardiente como el propio fire whisky. Se sonrojó de nuevo al notar que volvía a excitarse ante el recuerdo.

"No es el momento para esto, Potter, ¡contrólate!" se regañó a sí mismo en ese tonito tan de Snape, y se dispuso a preparar las cosas para llevarse al día siguiente o en cualquier momento que fuese necesario, no sabía si podrían llegar a torturar a Snape hasta sonsacarle que él está aquí; Mejor prevenir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus se apareció a las puertas de la mansión Riddle, donde se encontraba Voldemort y el resto de mortífagos. No sabía qué podría querer el psicópata, pero seguro que tenía algo que ver con la mayoría de edad de Harry. Era demasiada casualidad que lo llamase justo hoy.  
Antes de entrar transfiguró sus ropas en sus habituales túnicas para evitar preguntas incómodas sobre su vestuario muggle.

Entró en la mansión y se dirigió al salón donde habitualmente se reunían. La gran mesa de madera oscura en medio de la habitación, Voldemort estaba al frente de la mesa, presidiéndola. Su lugar estaba a su derecha así que se fue a sentar allí.

\- Bienvenido, querido Severus. Te has retrasado un poco, ¿qué te ha retenido?

\- Una poción mi señor, tenía que estabilizarla primero sino quería que explotara en mi ausencia, alertando a los muggles.

\- Bien, como has llegado empezaremos con la reunión.

Todos los mortífagos quedaron inmediatamente en silencio, esperando saber los motivos de ser convocados.

\- Hoy el maldito Potter ha llegado a su mayoría de edad y seguimos sin saber de su paradero. Pero se me ha ocurrido una cosa… - sonrió malicioso y esperó un poco, causando en sus siervos nerviosismo. – Tenemos él y yo, de alguna manera, una conexión que nos une y voy a aprovecharla.  
Como todos sabemos, en la mayoría de edad un mago no debe estar alterado y debe pasar un día feliz, pero esté donde esté el maldito crío no voy a dejar que termine el día en paz. Lo voy a torturar a través del vínculo. Así que hoy, mis queridos amigos… ¡vamos a tener una fiesta de muggles! Hemos secuestrado unos cuantos y nos esperan en las mazmorras, seréis libres de torturarlos como mejor os plazca, uno por uno, y yo le enviaré mentalmente todas las escenas de lo que ocurra. Vincularé a algunos de ellos para que el mocoso sienta las torturas. ¿no creéis que es maravilloso? – dijo entusiasmado.

Los demás mortífagos aplaudieron encantados de poder torturar muggles y divertirse con ellos. Severus sintió un nudo en el estómago, el muy hijo de puta haría sufrir tanto a Harry que tal vez bloqueaba sus canales mágicos o lo dejaba como un inútil skib. No podía permitir esto, pero no podía simplemente irse…

\- Bien, empecemos cuanto antes, sólo quedan 3 horas hasta que finalice el día.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a las mazmorras entre murmullos excitados. El cerebro de Severus iba a toda máquina intentado encontrar alguna alternativa, pero estaba atrapado en esto, no podía irse porque hacerlo sería descubrirse ante el Lord y eso no ayudaría a Harry. Ni siquiera sabía si estando al lado del chico podría hacer algo al respecto. Sólo esperaba que Harry hubiese mejorado lo suficiente en Oclumancia para intentar bloquear parte de lo que recibiese a través de la conexión, pues en realidad no dejaría de ser falso el dolor, no lo torturarían a él en realidad, pero sí a esos muggles. Severus suspiró, tenía el presentimiento que el chico no sería capaz de bloquear ese ataque y con lo sensible que era y su agrandado sentido de heroísmo y de culpabilidad… seguro que se dejaba torturar.

"Estúpido Gryffindor, recuerda mis palabras sobre mantenerte hoy más que nunca en calma y felicidad, recuérdalo, recuérdalo, recuérdalo" pensó masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y Voldemort ordenó a Bellatrix que empezase a torturar a un niño muggle, lanzándole un fuerte cruciatus.

\- Así empezaremos la fiesta fuerte, mi fiel Bellatrix, quiero que esté donde esté Potter lo sienta por todo el cuerpo, quiero quebrarlo y sentir que sufre, que llora y grita sin saber de dónde proviene el dolor.

\- Si mi señor, será un placer. – La bruja se preparó para lanzarle la maldición al pobre niño de 8 años que los miraba aterrorizado desde un rincón de la celda sucia y húmeda, iluminada sólo por las antorchas del pasillo.

\- Aliquam damnum unionem – Voldemort lanzó el hechizo de unión mental con el chico, que no sintió nada. – Cuando quieras Bella...

\- Sí, mi señor. – apuntó al chico con la varita. – Una sucia rata como tú, niño, debería estar agradecido de que nuestro señor quiera pasar el tiempo viendo tu sufrimiento. Escoria…. ¡CRUCIO! – chilló y la maldición roja salió despedida hacia el niño que empezó a aullar de dolor, sus gritos agudos, su llanto ahogado por intentar coger aire.

Severus cerró los ojos, impotente. Sólo rezaba a Merlín porque las cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos hoy hiciesen alguna diferencia en la magia del chico, que se compensara de alguna manera… aunque en su corazón sabía que tal equilibrio era imposible, esto era demasiado horrible para que nada de lo que había pasado hoy Harry lo pudiese superar, y menos con lo sucedido en el pub, con eso ya había trastornado al chico suficiente.

"¿En qué demonios pensaste, estúpido Severus, para hacer lo que hiciste un día como hoy?, seguro que con eso ya le causé suficiente impacto por mí mismo… y ahora tendrá que soportar esto."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá cuando un dolor inmenso lo atravesó de cabeza a pies, haciéndole soltar un grito y cayendo tumbado sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez era un ataque al corazón, siempre había escuchado que era un dolor muy fuerte.  
De pronto se vio en una celda oscura, el cuerpo de un niño pequeño llorando y chillando a pleno pulmón, un cruciatus. Mortífagos alrededor. Voldemort riendo, Bellatrix insultando al crío. Snape con cara inexpresiva en la entrada de la celda, sus nudillos marcándose blancos por lo fuerte que agarraba los barrotes.

"Voldemort está usando nuestro vínculo para hacerme sentir la tortura" comprendió rápidamente Harry.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba bastante seguro que todo era mental, que el verdadero dolor lo estaba sufriendo el niño, esto era un truco mental.

"Oclumancia" pensó desesperado. Pero el dolor era tan fuerte y lo que estaba viendo a través de la visión era tan horrible que estaba como paralizado.

Cuando Bellatrix acabó con el niño lanzándole un Avada Kedavra pensó que se había terminado todo, pero cuando les vio dirigirse a la siguiente celda quiso gritar de frustración y pánico. En ella se encontraban una madre y su hija pequeña, de unos 12 años, abrazadas en el maltrecho camastro.

\- Bien, bien… de estas dos se ocuparán Mc Nair y Greyback. Fenrir… creo que gustarás más de torturar a la pequeña, seguro que su carne es más tierna. Mc Nair, quiero que violes a la muggle.

Las víctimas empezaron a chillar al escuchar lo que les esperaba y Harry gritó con ellas.

El mortífago y el hombre lobo se adelantaron para realizar lo que su señor les había ordenado, ambos con cara de felicidad, esto era como un gran regalo para todos y cada uno de ellos.

El hombre lobo agarró a la niña del brazo y le dio un fuerte tirón para apartarla de la madre, que intentaba protegerla. Le dio una tremenda bofetada que le giró la cara, casi desnucándola con su fuerza sobrehumana de lobo, y seguidamente atacó la misma mejilla que acababa de golpear mordiéndola con fuerza, enterrando sus dientes medio animales en la tierna piel, arrancándosela y desgarrándola, bebiendo su sangre caliente, luego atacó el cuello y otras parte del cuerpo, como un animal muerto de hambre.

Harry sintió todos y cada uno de los mordiscos y de los arañazos, aunque su piel no sangraba y seguía inmaculada. Se abrazó hecho un ovillo en el sofá intentando soportar ese horrible dolor, cuando de pronto también empezó a sentir golpes, y en la visión vio que Mc Nair había empezado a golpear a la madre muggle para pelear con ella mientras le arrancaba la ropa sucia, le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad y bajándose un poco los pantalones la penetró con todas sus fuerzas de una tremenda estocada, haciendo que chillase con un grito agudo y doloroso.

Harry gritó y gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor en la zona de sus partes. Más tarde también lo sintió en su trasero, como si lo desgarrasen con un hierro candente.

Sentía como si fuese a desmayarse, pero dado que todo era mental y no físico su cuerpo no pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

Dentro de la visión volvió a mirar cómo pudo a Snape, que de por sí era un hombre pálido, pero ahora mismo parecía un trozo de papel, blanco como un fantasma. Se preguntó si estaría preocupado por él.

"Oclumancia, debo intentar bloquearlo…" Con un gran esfuerzo mental, y sabiendo que en realidad físicamente se encontraba perfecto, intentó pensar en una pared blanca y llena de luz

"pared blanca, todo es blanco, todo es luz, todo es blanco, todo es luz, todo es blanco…"

Poco a poco y como mejor pudo se fue a la habitación de Snape y cogió su maletín de pociones, sabía que era arriesgado en caso de qué algo más sucediese, pero recordaba claramente que el hombre le había dicho que hoy era un día muy importante, que debía estar feliz y tranquilo, su magia dependía de ello. Abrió el maletín sobre la cama, en caso de que la oclumancia fallase y él volviera a sufrir, no quería que las pociones se rompiesen.

Miró los distintos botecitos etiquetados con la menuda, apretada y elegante letra de Snape, buscando la que creía sería una buena opción en este caso.

"Aquí está, poción para dormir sin sueños". La abrió rápidamente y se bebió de un trago el contenido del vial.

Se tumbó en la cama, y se agarró a la almohada y a la parte de arriba del pijama de Snape, su olor lo calmaría, lo ayudaría a mantener la mente en blanco el tiempo suficiente hasta que la poción hiciese efecto. Aspiró el aroma de ambas cosas, ese olor de champú y colonia de después del afeitado, olor a limpio, olor a Severus.

"Ven pronto, por favor, si esto no funciona me volveré loco, Snape…"

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pensando en la pared blanca y en esos labios que tantas cosas habían despertado dentro de él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El señor oscuro y sus siervos siguieron disfrutando de sus torturas, ajenos a que su fiesta particular había dejado de hacer efecto en Harry Potter.

Cuando las doce de la noche llegaron, la fiesta terminó, como el final de un cuento infantil, pero de terror y dolor.

Voldemort despachó a todos y satisfecho ordenó a un elfo doméstico que le sirviera la cena y que le sirviese a Nagini alguno de los cuerpos de muggles que habían matado.

Severus, tan pronto se vio libre de sus obligaciones salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para dirigirse fuera de la mansión Riddle y aparecerse lo más pronto posible en la cabaña.

Cuando llegó pasó por la puerta como un huracán, esperando encontrarse a Harry en el suelo hecho polvo o en medio de alguna alteración mágica… el silencio con el que se encontró le puso la piel de gallina. "¿No puede haber muerto, verdad?" pensó angustiado recorriendo con los ojos la cabaña. Al no verlo de inmediato corrió a mirar en la habitación de Harry, tampoco estaba allí, corrió al baño y tampoco, y finalmente cuando entró en su propia habitación lo encontró allí tumbado, encogido y acurrucado abrazando su almohada y su pijama como una tabla salvavidas. Vio su maletín de pociones abierto a su lado y un vial de poción usado. Corrió a leer qué se había tomado el chico.  
Un gran suspiro de tranquilidad escapó de sus labios al leer la etiqueta.

"Chico listo, muy bien hecho Harry, 20 puntos para Gryffindor" pensó mientras sonreía.

Guardó el maletín y se acercó de nuevo a Harry, le apartó el cabello de la cara y lo observó un tiempo para ver si estaba tranquilo. Todo parecía en orden. Decidió dejarlo dormir en paz y se fue a darse una ducha rápida, estaba asqueado por todo lo que había pasado en la mansión Riddle. Estaba seguro que lo sucedido esa noche lo atormentaría mucho tiempo en pesadillas. Él mismo tuvo que participar en la carnicería, le tocó un muggle viejo, tenía pinta de ser un vagabundo, acabó con él rápidamente con un Sectumsempra bien dirigido a la garganta, lo que ocasionó su muerte rápidamente y a la vez complació a todos por la gran cantidad de espectáculo que ofreció toda la sangre que salió a chorros y borbotones, el sonido del viejo ahogándose en su propia sangre…. Se quedó de pie estoicamente mirando al hombre a los ojos, suplicándole su perdón internamente. El Lord lo felicitó por su puntería y sangre fría, por su eficiencia.

Salió de la ducha un poco más relajado, se sirvió el último vaso de fire whisky e inmediatamente recordó el momento en el pub cuando le quitó a Harry su vaso, se lo bebió para retirar de su boca cualquier rastro de saliva del otro hombre para luego besarlo con desesperación. Irremediablemente iba a asociar a partir de ahora a Harry con el whisky, sonrió pensando que se volvería más adicto entonces al líquido ambarino.

"Nuestra última noche solos mancillada por el puto psicópata… ¡JODER!" pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Tomó nota mental de preparar sus cosas mañana temprano antes de partir a la boda. Ahora no quería hacer ningún ruido que pudiese despertar al chico.

Se levantó y aún con la toalla en la cintura y desnudo se fue a su habitación, Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía agarrado fuertemente su pijama, aunque por suerte sólo la parte de arriba, por lo que se pudo poner el pantalón para dormir y dejó que el otro se quedase en su lado de la cama, con su almohada y su pijama. No se molestó en cambiarlo a él de ropas, sólo quería tumbarse a su lado y respirar su aroma para poder dormir rápido.

Le gustó al menos poder acostarse a su lado y pasar esa última noche con el chico en sus brazos, también se sintió complacido que le hubiese quitado su almohada y pijama, le hacía sentir que buscaba su cercanía, que lo necesitaba de alguna manera. No iba a despertarse porque lo abrazara, así que eso hizo y suspirando cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Harry abrió los ojos bien temprano esa mañana, y sintió un peso sobre su cintura y estómago, mirando hacia abajo vio el brazo de Snape envolviéndolo protectoramente, sintió su pecho contra su espalda y su suave respiración en su pelo. Sonrió al saberlo a salvo. No quiso levantarse a pesar de tener ganas de ir al baño, estaba muy cómodo, esa sensación de calma y paz que sintió en el puente la tarde anterior de nuevo lo embargó. Estaba claro ya para él, Severus Snape era el causante de transmitirle esos sentimientos de protección y felicidad, junto con otros muy potentes que ahora mismo no se veía capaz de analizar en profundidad, pero que sabía que se encontraban allí, en la superficie.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Snape, tenía la mano cálida. Observó sus manos entrelazadas y sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón. Le estaban dando miedo sus sentimientos, sus acciones… así que decidió levantarse al fin y empezar a prepararse para el día largo y pesado que seguro que tendrían.

Apartó el brazo de Snape para levantarse y cuando fue a hacer el intento de ponerse en pie Snape lo agarró del hombro y lo volvió a echar en la cama, en sus brazos.

\- Mhhh… buenos días. – murmuró Snape en su oído, su voz dormida y medio ronca.

\- Bu-buenas… - tartamudeó más tieso que un palo entre los brazos del hombre.

Snape al ver la tensión lo liberó y dejó que se fuese. Lo vio partir hacia el baño a toda prisa y suspiró, estaba claro que el chaval no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que había pasado entre ellos y estaba nervioso. Decidió no hacer más avances hasta que el otro lo buscara. "Si es que te busca Severus…" pensó mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo, para evitar la molesta luz del día.

Cuando Harry salió del baño se apresuró a empezar a preparar el desayuno. Evitando confrontarse con Snape. Se estaba comportando como un crío huyendo así del hombre, pero lo sucedido la noche anterior en el pub y luego con el ataque mental de Voldemort lo superaba, no quería hablar de ninguna de las dos cosas. Y sabía que en cualquier momento el otro sacaría el tema. Era lo normal, al menos hablar del ataque lo era.

Severus se levantó cuando escuchó que Harry preparaba el desayuno y decidió empezar a guardar sus pertenencias para el viaje para tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes.

Cuando salió al salón y se sentó en la mesa vio a Harry todo colorado. Y a pesar de que verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas le encantaba se sintió incómodo.

\- Potter, hizo bien anoche tomándose la poción. ¿Imagino que consiguió bloquear las visiones? – preguntó sirviéndose el café en su taza.

\- Eh… sí, funcionó. En cuanto hizo efecto dejé de ver nada y me dormí sin sueños.

\- Bien. Todavía tengo varios viales en caso de ser necesario que tome más, pero tendré en cuenta que cuando pueda tendré que preparar más, no sea que el psicópata le coja el gusto a torturarlo así…

\- Señor… dígame sólo una cosa….

\- Adelante – Snape contuvo el aliento, ¿qué le iba a preguntar?

\- ¿Fueron sólo visiones o realmente se torturaron y mataron a todas esas personas?

Severus bebió de su café y suspiró, no tenía sentido mentirle al chico.

\- Fue real.

Harry simplemente asintió en silencio y se sentó en su silla para desayunar.

\- Lo sentí todo, el dolor… como si me lo hiciesen a mí. Sufrieron mucho. – Y los ojos verdes se humedecieron. Luego sacudió la cabeza, para despejar las imágenes.

Había preparado algo sencillo, huevos revueltos, pan tostado, bacon y zumo de naranja natural.

Severus agradeció que el tema se cerrase con sólo esa pregunta, no quería dar explicaciones de lo que tuvo que hacer él en su turno. Aunque el pecho se le oprimió al escuchar que Harry sintió las torturas en sí mismo.

El silencio en la mesa se podía cortar con un cuchillo, tal era la tensión.

\- Mire, Potter… lo de anoche en el pub… lo siento si lo que hice le molestó. Ya le dije cómo me siento respecto a usted, no soy tan inocente como para esperar que me corresponda así que no se preocupe, no haré nada más que le pueda incomodar. Por favor, tranquilícese.

\- Mhh… - asintió Harry todo colorado de nuevo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y recoger todo, se fueron a vestir cada uno con sus respectivas túnicas para la boda.  
Harry estaba magnífico con la suya y se miró en el espejo con asombro. Era la primera vez que se sentía apuesto. Snape desde luego había calculado bien sus medidas.

Snape por su parte se puso una túnica gris claro con bordados y botones plateados. Pantalones negros de cuero también y botas del mismo estilo que las de Harry, su camisa en cambio era negra también.

"Está completamente atractivo" pensaron ambos cuando vieron al otro.

\- ¿Acerté con la talla de todo, espero? – preguntó Severus dándole un buen repaso al sonrojado chico.

\- Eh… sí, todo perfecto señor.

\- Me alegro. Ahora vamos a tomarnos la multijugos.

\- Ok…

\- Potter, sé que tal vez es estúpido lo que diré ahora pero ayer conseguí obtener algunos pelos del tipo que se parecía a usted… si quiere puede usarlos, tal vez se sienta más a gusto con una apariencia más parecida a la suya pero que es evidente que no es usted.

\- ¡¿Está de coña no?! ¿para qué cojones le quitó pelos a ese tío? – preguntó ofendido.

\- Una costumbre… - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me dice que es una costumbre suya ir por ahí enrollándose con cualquiera y aprovechar para arrancarle algunos pelos para su puta colección de disfraces?

\- Controle ese tono, Potter – siseó Snape.

\- No me da la gana. ¡Está usted loco si se piensa que voy a querer los pelos de ese imbécil! – gritó molesto.

\- ¿Ese imbécil?... no me diga… ¿está usted celoso acaso, Potter? – Snape elevó una ceja, divertido, cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿EEEEHHH? Yo… ¡NO!... pero usted se enrolló con ese tipo, ¿cómo iba a sentirme a gusto con su apariencia? – y Harry también se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

\- Ya le dije porque lo hice, se parecía demasiado a lo que usted podría ser de aquí unos años.

\- Pero no era yo. – puntualizó Harry, molesto.

\- Luego sí fuiste tú.

\- Tendría que haber sido yo desde el principio.

Enfadado se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, pero Snape en un arrebato lo cogió del brazo y lo giró para enfrentarlo, lo atrajo con fuerza de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y con pasos rápidos lo empotró contra la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones y lo besó de nuevo, apoderándose de sus labios vorazmente, como si fuese la última vez, con desespero.

Harry intentó soltarse del agarre pero cuando abrió la boca para coger aire Snape le metió la lengua y él se rindió cuando volvió a sentir esa lengua ardiente mandando estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo.  
Se besaron largamente hasta que Severus rompió el beso, apoyando su frente en la del otro.

\- Sólo tú. No quiero a nadie más.

\- ¿Querer?...

\- Sí.

\- Yo… no sé lo que…

\- Lo sé. Cuando estés seguro me gustaría saber tu respuesta.

Snape se apartó y se fue a rellenar las pequeñas petacas que llevarían cada uno en sus escarcelas con la poción. Dejó pasar varios minutos para permitirles a ambos tranquilizarse y cuando volvió al salón Harry estaba sentado en el sofá con su equipaje en una mochila a su lado.

\- Usaré los pelos del muggle de ayer, así me encontrarás más fácilmente entre la multitud y me sentiré mejor en un cuerpo joven. – lo tuteó de forma automática.

\- Esa era la idea de la propuesta.

\- Hmm… - Harry desvió la mirada, algo incómodo, no terminaba de gustarle la cosa, pero reconocía que le gustó esa apariencia de un "yo adulto" más que no de otro, a pesar de lo que sucedió con el tipo en cuestión. Snape se lo había aclarado ya dos veces, no iba a darle más vueltas. En parte se sentía un poco halagado que el hombre hubiese reaccionado así ante alguien sólo porque su apariencia era tan parecida a la que podría llegar a ser suya en el futuro.

Ambos se tomaron la poción. Harry tomó la forma del hombre de la noche anterior aunque usó lentillas en vez de gafas para disimular más y Snape uso esta vez la apariencia de un hombre maduro, de unos 50 años de pelo moreno canoso y ojos oscuros aunque más amarronados en vez de los negros ónix de Snape, era alto como el profesor y de una constitución parecida, un poco más fuerte que la suya.

Salieron de la cabaña pero antes de salir de las protecciones para desaparatarse le echaron una última mirada a su casa. Porque la sentían ya como suya, de ambos.

Snape lo cogió del hombro como siempre hacía y un "clak" se dejó oír como un disparo en el bosque.

* * *

**N.A :** Primer capítulo publicado desde Irlanda! Uheee! Me he mudado aquí por unos meses!

¡Gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejarme un comentario! ¡Os lo agradezco! 3

**REVIEEEEEEWWWSSS PLISSS?**


	8. Chapter 8 - La Boda

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 08: La Boda**

Aparecieron fuera de las barreras de protección de La Madriguera. La casa y los terrenos estaban irreconocibles de lo arreglados y limpios. Había dos grandes carpas blancas donde estarían los invitados. En el lado más alejado del jardín habían preparado la zona de la ceremonia, con sillas a ambos lados de un pasillo alfombrado en rojo y presidido por un pequeño altar de madera blanca, con un arco lleno de flores blancas y de colores pasteles aquí y allá.  
Todavía no había invitados, por lo que supusieron que habían llegado en buen momento si tenían que hablar con los miembros de la orden.

\- Bien, vamos al lío. – comentó "Snape" andando decidido hacia la casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa si nos separan porque no se fían de ti? Pueden descubrirte… - Harry lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

\- Es un riesgo.

\- No quiero riesgos, si va a ser peligroso para ti nos vamos solos. – Harry se cruzó de brazos, plantándose en medio del camino.

\- Confían en ti. Dentro de poco volverás a tu estado original porque has tomado poca dosis esta vez, cuando vean que estás bien y a salvo confiarán en lo que tú digas. Sólo debes decirles que yo también tomo poción porque es más seguro si sigo en el anonimato.

\- Si veo algo raro hacia ti nos desaparataré a la cabaña otra vez. – Harry seguía enfurruñado y desconfiado.

Severus lo miró incrédulo, no entendía a qué venía esa cabezonería con respecto a su protección. De repente la luz se hizo en su cabeza y le sonrió al chico. Estaba preocupado por él, le importaba.

\- No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Son tan Gryffindors todos que no dudarán de ti. Diferente sería si yo estuviese allí, no dejaría pasar ni una.

\- Eso seguro, si estuvieses allí interrogarías a mi pobre acompañante y hasta le harías pruebas o le darías veritaserum.

\- No lo dudes. – sonrió mientras retomaban el camino.

Anduvieron un poco más por el camino hasta que Harry volvió a detenerse cogiéndole de la muñeca para que se detuviese otra vez.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Potter?... – "Severus" bufó en desaprobación.

\- Ginny…

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Ella… es muy… eehmm… - carraspeó incómodo – efusiva.

\- No la maldeciré ni nada, no te preocupes. – espetó molesto.

\- Hablo en serio Snape. Esto va a ser muy incómodo para mí, por favor, ignora todo lo que haga. Yo… aún no se bien qué siento por ti, ni si sigo sintiendo lo mismo por Ginny.

\- Potter, soy un adulto, sabía en qué situación me metía, no voy a montar ninguna escenita. – Suspiró mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. - De todas formas no quedaría serio que te reclamase como mío en una situación como la de hoy en la que la Orden va a tenerme vigilado, sólo empeoraría la situación. Así que siéntete libre y sin presiones de retozar con la puñetera pelirroja todo lo que quieras, eso ayudará a que piensen que todo va bien. Y sigue tuteándome, eso demostrará que me tienes confianza.

\- ¿Puñetera Pelirroja? – bufó indignado el chico – Muy adulto sí…

\- Potter… - siseó Snape perdiendo la paciencia.

\- En fin, ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar con estos cuerpos? – volvió a preguntar Harry

\- Invéntate el nombre que quieras, yo seré Magnus Howl.

\- Bien yo… seré Ethan Howl, puedo decir que soy tu hijo o tu hermano… ¿qué opinas?

\- Está bien, buena idea. Frente a la Orden quedará claro que son nombres falsos los de ambos y para el resto de invitados es una buena excusa para pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuando todo quedó aclarado siguieron el camino y pronto se encontraron delante de la puerta de la torcida casa. Magnus picó y esperaron a que les abriesen.  
En menos de un minuto la puerta se abrió y Molly Weasley se los quedó mirando sospechosamente, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa cuando repararon en Ethan.

\- ¿Harry? – susurró bajito.

\- Sí, señora Weasley. ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Ethan sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro, claro, adelante hijo! Sed bienvenidos… - y se apartó a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Una vez dentro se encontraron que en la cocina estaban desayunando una horda de pelirrojos, Hermione y varios miembros de la Orden. Todos ya habían sido informados de que Harry llegaría con el 'enviado de Dumbledore' esa mañana temprano.

\- Hola a todos – sonrió desde la puerta. – Siento haberos preocupado…

\- ¡Harry! – y pronto tuvo en sus brazos a Hermione, Ron y Ginny. – Nos has matado de la preocupación.

\- ¡Colega, no veas que bien elegido el cuerpo, es como verte con 10 años más! – comentó Ron mientras le daba unas buenas palmadas en la espalda – ¿De quién es? Es asombroso lo que se te parece.

\- Es un muggle con el que Magnus se topó un día… Le gustó tanto que le robó unos cuantos pelos. – rio mirando de reojo a Magnus y guiñándole un ojo.

Todos prestaron entonces atención a su acompañante y lo revisaron de arriba abajo, intentando sacar conclusiones.

\- Mi nombre es Magnus Howl. – se presentó - Albus Dumbledore habló conmigo hace varios meses para que si algo le sucedía me hiciese cargo de Harry si era necesario. Cuando sucedió el ataque en Privet Drive yo ya llevaba unas horas vigilando al chico desde que llegó a la estación de Kings Cross, así que decidí presentarme y llevarlo a un sitio seguro.

\- Yo en este cuerpo soy Ethan Howl. Me hago pasar por su hermano.

Nadie salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Qué relación tenía usted con Dumbledore? – preguntó Moody

\- Era uno de sus espías. También soy profesor de DADA, por lo que pensó que era el más adecuado para entrenar a Harry a la vez que mantenerlo protegido.

\- Por favor, tomad asiento y desayunar con nosotros – pidió Arthur apareciendo dos sillas más para que se sentasen a la mesa con ellos.

\- Ya hemos desayunado antes de venir, pero tomaremos algo, ¿quieres un café Magnus? – preguntó Ethan sentándose en la mesa al lado de Remus, que lo abrazó fuertemente en sus brazos. – Hola Remus, te he echado de menos, Magnus es todo un sargento en los entrenamientos – rio divertido aún en brazos del hombre lobo.

\- No es su verdadero nombre ni apariencia, ¿cierto? – volvió a preguntar Moody, siempre tan alerta.

\- No, no lo son. Es importante mantener mi anonimato. – Magnus miró fijamente al viejo Moody, al menos había alguien lo suficientemente paranoico como él para buscar las tres piernas al gato y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, al menos vigilaban por el bienestar de Harry. Aunque eso iba a hacer más difícil todo el teatro.

\- Yo sí se su verdadera apariencia, os puedo asegurar que es más joven que el cuerpo que ha elegido. – rio Ethan mientras le servía a su acompañante una buena taza cargada de café. - ¿Sin azúcar verdad? – le preguntó, desviando de nuevo el tema de las preguntas.

\- Sí, gracias. – Y tomó la taza con una sonrisa.

El desayuno continuó con más y más preguntas pero se las arreglaron bien ambos para salir del apuro. Con Remus en la mesa tenían que controlar las mentiras porque su olfato de lobo podía captarlo, por eso cuando alguna mentira se tenía que decir siempre lo hacía "Severus", pues tantos años haciendo de espía le habían dado la habilidad de que no se le detectara, y a la vez decir medias verdades sin inmutarse. Harry lo admiró secretamente durante todo el interrogatorio.  
Para el final del desayuno la poción dejó de hacer efecto en Harry y empezó a metamorfosearse a su verdadero ser. Todos los ojos pendientes de él, con lo que "Severus" aprovechó para beber un poco de su petaca con la poción pues calculaba que no le quedaría mucho más tiempo y era mejor prevenir que no olvidarse y estropearlo todo.  
Todo el mundo pareció más tranquilo de ver que realmente era él y que se encontraba en perfecto estado, más crecido y en mejor forma por lo que le dijeron.

\- ¡Harry, ayer fue tu cumpleaños y mayoría de edad y no pudimos celebrarlo! – dijo Ginny de pronto, llamando la atención de todos. – ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo también! Mamá ha preparado una pequeña tarta y tenemos un montón de regalos esperándote. – dijo levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a Harry por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Severus" se puso un poco tenso y se apartó un poco. Harry lo miró de reojo y empezó a levantarse para que así Ginny lo soltase de su abrazo.

\- ¡Vaya, gracias! Aunque ayer Magnus me libró de entrenamientos y pasamos un gran día. Hasta fuimos a cenar fuera a un restaurante – sonrió para animar el ambiente y darle al personaje de Magnus una buena reputación de persona estricta y responsable pero a la vez amistosa y agradable.

\- ¡Ven, vamos a abrir los regalos! El mío lo tengo en mi habitación, luego subimos y te lo doy – dijo la pelirroja besándole en la mejilla y arrastrándolo hacia el salón.

Hermione y Ron fueron detrás de ellos y el resto de Weasleys y miembros de la orden desfilaron también hacia el salón para darle a Harry sus regalos.  
Pasó un buen rato abriendo mil y un paquetes y lazos: desde ropa, accesorios para quidditch, zapatos, abrigos, una capa de verano y otra de invierno, otro álbum con más fotos de sus padres que todos habían ido recopilando, un reloj y un sinfín de cosas más que no supo dónde iba a meterlas.

\- Muchas gracias a todos, ¡uhau! Nunca había tenido tantos regalos jajaja – Harry realmente estaba feliz. "Severus" se alegró de verlo así de contento.

\- Y ahora toca el mío… ¿vienes? – Ginny le ofreció su mano para que la agarrase y llevarlo de la mano a su habitación. "Severus" tuvo ganas de arrancarle la mano para que dejase de tocar al chico, pero se quedó en el salón con los demás como si se alegrase.

Molly se limpió una lágrima que se escurría de sus ojos, en un gesto muy afectuoso.

\- Ha estado tan preocupada la pobre Ginny por él… debe ser duro para ella ser la novia del Elegido. Me alegro que puedan estar hoy juntos.

Todos asintieron entre sonrisas y cuchicheos. Magnus se mantuvo callado y mirando el montón de regalos que estaban en la mesa, intentando no pensar en nada.

Cuando la pareja llegó a la habitación de Ginny esta cerró la puerta con pestillo y se echó a sus brazos, llorosa.

\- ¡Oh Harry, estaba tan preocupada por ti!...

\- Lo siento… pero ya ves que estoy bien. Magnus me ha cuidado bien.

Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos, Harry intentando calmar a la llorosa pelirroja acariciando su espalda y su largo pelo liso.

\- Harry, bésame… tengo tantas ganas de ti… - susurró la chica acariciándole el torso por encima de la ropa. – Estás tan guapo con esta túnica…

\- Gin… está todo el mundo esperando abajo, no creo que sea buen momento… - intentó zafarse de ella. De pronto las manos le sudaban y tenía ganas de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

\- Todos ya saben para qué te he hecho subir aquí, entenderán que pasemos a solas un buen rato… ya sabes…. – dijo coqueta acercándosele de nuevo.

Harry suspiró, no sabía qué hacer para librarse de esta situación sin que ella se enfadase y acabar discutiendo. Pero tampoco podía simplemente dejarse llevar por el momento teniendo a Severus abajo con la mosca en la nariz.

"Él ha dicho que retoce lo que quiera con ella… que no montaría ninguna escena" pensó Harry dejándose abrazar de nuevo por la pelirroja. "pero no le gusta un pelo que esté con ella, la llamó '_puñetera pelirroja'_"

\- Vamos a la cama Harry, te daré mi regalo… - sonrió provocativa mientras se desabrochaba el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Harry tragó saliva. No quería que su primera vez fuese así, con prisas y con todo dios en la casa esperando en la planta de abajo. Y menos aún con su amante abajo… "¿amante? Se te está yendo la cabeza, Potter" sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

\- ¿No quieres? – Ginny hizo un puchero.

\- Ginny… de verdad es muy tentador, pero… no podría excitarme nada en un momento así, no con toda tu familia y media Orden esperando en la planta de abajo. Tal vez en la fiesta más tarde, cuando todo el mundo esté distraído…

\- ¡Claro!... puedo esperar unas horas más. Tienes razón, es un poco incómodo con todos por casa…

\- Sí… en otro momento. – Por dentro Harry bailaba de alegría, se había librado.

Ginny le dio el verdadero regalo, una pulsera de plata donde estaban grabados los nombres de ambos y la fecha en la que empezaron su relación.

\- Es muy bonita Gin, gracias. – y Harry la besó dulcemente en los labios. Aunque Ginny no dejó pasar la oportunidad y profundizó el beso, llevándose a Harry a la cama, donde estuvieron besándose varios minutos, sin llegar a nada más.

Cuando volvieron a bajar, todos los miraron con sonrisitas en los labios. Ambos tenían los labios muy rojos por la ronda de besos y Harry se sonrojó fuertemente cuando Magnus lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Merlín, quiero que me trague la tierra ahora mismo" pensó nervioso.

\- Vaya que habéis terminado rápido… ¿estaba la cosa muy cargada? – bromeó uno de los gemelos.

\- ¡Fred! – exclamó Ginny avergonzada – ¡No hemos hecho nada!

Harry se puso aún más y más rojo por la indirecta.

\- De eso tal vez no, pero o Harry usa pintalabios ahora o es que te lo has comido a besos – volvió a pincharlos el otro gemelo.

\- ¡Es mi novio! ¡Puedo besarle lo que me dé la gana! – espetó enfadada la chica.

Magnus clavó su mirada en Harry de nuevo y se metió en su mente donde vio los besos ardorosos de la pelirroja que estuvo encima de Harry en la cama, aprisionándolo.  
"Vaya que sí es efusiva la niñata" pensó enfadado, y salió de la mente del chico.

Todo el mundo rio la broma hasta que Molly collejeó a sus gemelos y mando a todo el mundo a ayudar a terminar de preparar las cosas para la boda, y a otros a que se fuesen a arreglar.

Magnus salió con el grupo que iban a ayudar a preparar cosas para la boda, para poder airearse y no tener que ver a Harry, el cual se tenía que quedar dentro de la casa para más seguridad.

Harry estaba de los nervios, había notado la intrusión de Severus en su mente y lo que el hombre había visto. No se resistió porque hacerlo hubiese sido peor, él hubiese pensado que habían hecho algo más. Estaba enfadado por la intrusión a su privacidad, pero en parte podía entender cómo se sentía el otro por lo que lo dejó estar.  
Como se tenía que quedar en la casa se fue con la Sra. Weasley para ayudarla con las cosas de comida en la cocina, bien lejos de Ginny.

Los invitados a la boda empezaron a llegar un par de horas después y los hermanos Weasley se fueron turnando para recibirlos e irlos acomodando en las sillas del jardín según fuesen familiares o amigos del novio o de la novia.

Cuando llegó la hora, Fleaur apareció por un lateral del jardín hasta situarse en frente de la alfombra roja, con su padre cogiéndola del brazo para acompañarla hasta el altar donde Bill ya esperaba por ella con una túnica de novio de color blanco con filamentos de oro blanco adornando cada borde: los puños, el cuello, los bajos... Estaba radiante.

Fleaur iba vestida casi como una novia muggle, con un vestido blanco y vaporoso, estrecho en la parte de arriba acentuando su cintura esbelta de avispa, con ricos bordados de seda y pequeñas perlas dibujando flores. La parte de abajo era una tela de gasa brillante y fina que parecía flotar a su alrededor. Los zapatos de alto tacón, también blancos, le hacían unas piernas largas y hermosas.

La música empezó a sonar, una melodía de flautas y violines, era la marcha nupcial del mundo mágico. Harry nunca la había escuchado antes pero Hermione no perdió la oportunidad de ponerlo al día.

La ceremonia fue preciosa y muy emotiva. Se rindió culto a la madre tierra con varias ofrendas de flores y velas. El ritual para los votos de unión hizo llorar a muchos de los presentes, especialmente a los padres y madres de las respectivas familias.  
Harry miró de reojo a Severus y vio que este también estaba mirándolo con atención. El corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco al saberse descubierto.  
Cuando finalmente se intercambiaron los anillos y se besaron todos los presentes aplaudieron y vitorearon a la feliz pareja.  
La fiesta finalmente quedó inaugurada y los invitados se fueron acercando a la carpa para el aperitivo mientras hacían tiempo para que a los novios les hiciesen las fotos de rigor y los invitados se fueron acercando para fotografiarse con ellos también.

La comida y la bebida eran exquisitas, todo hecho por la Sra. Weasley y también por la madre de Fleaur. Los vinos y champán eran todos franceses y había algún que otro licor dulce Escocés.  
Para cuando todo el mundo se sentó a comer los platos principales ya estaban bastante llenos, así que la comida se alargó bastante. Los novios fueron amenizando la celebración entre plato y plato con bailes y regalos sorpresa para los invitados más allegados, hasta que llegó el momento de cortar la tarta, que había sido encargada al mejor repostero del callejón Diagon, era toda de nata y fresas con chocolate blanco. Las figuritas de los novios estaban encantadas e iban moviéndose en un baile por los diferentes pisos del pastel.

Cuando todos hablan terminado se inició el baile nupcial y como ya era casi de noche un montón de diminutas hadas brillantes revolotearon alrededor de la pareja de recién casados dándole una atmósfera mágica y tierna.  
Finalizado el baile de apertura el resto de invitados cogieron a sus parejas y amigos y empezaron a bailar lo que sonase.

Ginny inmediatamente cogió a Harry para arrastrarlo a la pista y bailar con él una balada que sonaba en esos momentos. Él intentó resistirse pero la chica era muy persistente y tuvo que ceder.

\- No me puedes negar el primer baile, Harry. – dijo enfurruñada mientras lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Varias canciones después "Harry" por fin consiguió escabullirse y se sentó al lado de "Snape", en un incómodo silencio. El mayor se levantó y consiguió un par de copas de fire whisky para ambos y volvió a sentarse.

\- Gracias…

\- Te veo tenso. Mira… ya te he dicho esta mañana que no te preocuparas por mí, entiendo la situación.

\- Y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo por ella y por ti. No quiero engañarla y sin embargo no te rechacé, y aunque no imaginaba nada contigo… ahora no puedo ignorar u olvidar lo que me hiciste sentir.

\- Con que sientas algo es más que suficiente. Más de lo que podía esperar. – Severus chocó su copa con la del chico y dio un largo sorbo.

\- ¿Qué haremos cuando estemos con Ron y Hermione?... ellos no… - Snape lo interrumpió.

\- No pueden saber. Lo sé. De todas formas te dije que no volvería a dar ningún paso contigo hasta que tú me buscases. Cuando tengas una respuesta segura.

Harry asintió y bebió de su copa.

Las primeras notas de otra balada empezaron a sonar y las parejitas se abrazaron para bailar pegados y hacerse arrumacos. A lo lejos vio a Ron y Hermione bailando acaramelados y de reojo pudo ver a Ginny que se dirigía hacia él, seguramente para pedirle ese baile. No quería bailar más con ella y tomó una decisión. Se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció la mano a "Severus" en una clara invitación a que bailase con él.

"Snape" lo miró como si le hubiesen crecido tres cabezas y negó la oferta.

\- Por favor, no quiero bailar más con ella… - y sus ojos suplicantes y verdes no le dejaron negarse más.

\- Vamos. – y aceptó su mano y lo llevó a la pista rápidamente.

Ginny se quedó a medio camino, sorprendida.

"Harry" con la apariencia del muggle era ahora más alto y pudo envolver bien sus brazos alrededor del cuello de "Severus", que lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo a él.

Ambos bailaron lentamente, sin hablarse, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Sintiéndose.

La canción era española, eso sí lo reconoció, pero no sabía quién era la cantante, aunque por la voz y la guitarra parecía flamenco: (Canción "Qué bonito" de Rosario Flores)

_Qué bonito cuando te veo ay,  
qué bonito cuando te siento,  
qué bonito pensar que estas aquí,  
junto a mí,_

Ya era de noche y eso hacía que el baile pareciese más íntimo, las luces de las velas flotando entre ellos, dándole un ambiente romántico.

_Qué bonito cuando me hablas ay,  
qué bonito cuando te callas,  
qué bonito sentir que estas aquí,  
junto a mí ay,_

"Harry" se sentía flotar, "Severus" lo había sorprendido siendo un buen bailarín, que lo guiaba a través de la pista con elegancia y suavidad, como sus propios andares, que siempre había admirado, como un gato…

_Qué bonito sería poder volar  
y a tu lado ponerme yo a cantar,  
como siempre... lo hacíamos los dos  
Que mi cuerpo no para de notar,  
que tu alma conmigo siempre esta,  
y que nunca de mí se apartará,  
ayyy_

A "Harry" se le puso la piel de gallina con el estribillo, se sentía vibrar en sus brazos, sin darse cuenta apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. No quería que este momento se terminase. "Severus" lo estrechó más a su cuerpo, tanto que pasó a ser algo más que un baile, eso parecía más dos amantes abrazados. Los sentimientos de ambos claramente visibles para quien mirase. "Harry" acarició suavemente el pelo del hombre, largo y suave entre sus dedos.

_Qué bonito tu pelo negro ay,  
qué bonito tu cuerpo entero,  
qué bonito mi amor todo tu ser,  
si tu ser ay,_

\- Si las miradas matasen… las de la señorita Weasley ya me habrían fusilado. – comentó "Severus" en el oído de Harry. Su voz no era tan sexy como cuando estaba en su verdadero ser, pero igualmente su forma de hablar le lanzó estremecimientos por la columna.

\- Olvídate de ella ahora Severus. Me encanta esta canción y estar bailándola contigo.

_Qué bonito sería poder volar,  
y a tu lado ponerme yo a cantar,  
como siempre lo hacíamos los dos  
Que mi cuerpo no para de notar,  
que tu alma conmigo siempre está,  
y que nunca de mí se apartará  
ayyyy_

"Severus" lo miró a los ojos intensamente, era la primera vez que el chico lo llamaba por su nombre y eso le gustó. Mucho. Demasiado. Y le cantó la última estrofa en el oído, susurrando las palabras con mimo. Harry tembló en sus brazos.

_Qué bonito cuando acaricio ayy,  
tu guitarra entre mis manos,  
qué bonito poder sentirte así,  
siempre asíiii  
ayy ayyy  
Qué bonito mi amor todo tu ser,  
si tu ser…_

Cuando terminó la canción se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y "Severus" besó su frente, donde estaría la cicatriz, antes de hacerle una pequeña reverencia y marcharse a su asiento, evitando a los invitados, para beberse de un trago el fire whisky que lo estaba esperando aún en la mesa.

"Harry" se quedó de pie en la pista, mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido él. Sonrió feliz. Casi podía decir que este momento había sido el más especial de su vida.

Ginny llamó su atención, acariciándole el brazo. "Harry" se apartó de un salto, como si quemase.

\- ¡Qué susto Ginny! – se puso la mano en el pecho.

\- Perdona, estabas tan abstraído… - volvió a tocarle el brazo y lo acercó a ella

\- Mhh… - asintió sin mirarla

\- Me ha sorprendido que le hayas pedido bailar al señor Howl. Como dices que no te gusta bailar… - lo dijo calmadamente pero se notaba el resentimiento.

\- Sí, esta canción… emm… resulta que es especial para él y cuando ha empezado a sonar me ha salido el pedirle el baile, para animarlo.

Ginny lo miró con una expresión extraña.

\- ¿La bailaba con su mujer o algo?

\- Ehm… No se los motivos. Pero un día escuchando música me dijo que le gustaba especialmente. – Ya no sabía que más mentiras decir para que lo dejase en paz.

\- Se os veía muy… cercanos.

\- Oh… ¿sí?... supongo que nos hemos dejado llevar. Es muy bonita ¿no crees?

\- Sí…

No pudieron seguir hablando porque una luz blanca y fuerte inundó la carpa de baile. Un patronus apareció avisando a la Orden que el ministerio había caído, el ministro había sido asesinado y los mortífagos pronto aparecerían.  
No hubo ni terminado que varias bolas de fuego atravesaron la carpa, explotando y asustando a todo el mundo. Ya estaban aquí.

Cuando se quiso dar la vuelta para buscar a "Severus" el hombre ya estaba corriendo hacia él. Hermione y Ron también corrían hacia donde se encontraban.

\- Ginny, me tengo que ir. No sé cuándo podré volver a verte, por favor, no me esperes. Haz tu vida sin mí. Pueden pasar muchos meses o años… No me esperes. – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

\- ¡No! Te esperaré siempre. – le dijo ella.

\- ¡Vámonos, YA! – gritó "Severus" agarrándolo del brazo para que se apartase de Ginny.

\- ¡Ethan! ¡Magnus! – Hermione y Ron ya los habían alcanzado. Las bolas de fuego seguían cayendo y fuera de la carpa ya se oía el jaleo de maldiciones.

\- Agarraros todos a mí, nos vamos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se agarraron bien del hombre y este los desaparató a todos. Ginny se quedó sola mirando el sitio donde unos segundos antes estaba Harry.

George fue corriendo hacia ella y se desaparató también, apareciendo de nuevo dentro de la casa, donde había más protecciones.

\- No te muevas de aquí Gin. – y volvió a desaparecer para ir a ayudar a los demás.

La pelirroja se acercó corriendo a la ventana, desde donde veía rayos de colores y diversas explosiones y gritos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró. Por el ataque, por el miedo, pero sobre todo por la despedida de Harry… porque parecía un verdadero adiós. Le había dicho que hiciese su vida sin él. Eso había sonado a ruptura. Nunca había visto a Harry demostrar tantos sentimientos como cuando lo había visto en brazos del otro hombre.

\- ¿Por qué Harry?...

* * *

**N.A: Reviews si te ha gustado plis! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Desierto de Estrellas

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 09: Desierto de Estrellas**

La trifulca de la boda acabó sin demasiados heridos y ningún muerto. Los aurores aparecieron en seguida y consiguieron ahuyentar a los pocos mortífagos que habían aparecido para ver si Harry Potter se encontraba allí.

La familia Weasley y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos en el salón de La Madriguera comentando lo sucedido. Bill y Fleaur se habían ido ya a su luna de miel cuando todo se calmó y vieron que nadie de sus familias estaba herido ni en peligro.

\- Harry se marchó con el tal Magnus Howl y Ron y Hermione se les unieron. Parece ser que ya lo habían preparado de antemano. Ellos no nos dijeron nada. – dijo Moody que se estaba paseando por el salón, con su bastón largo dando golpes a cada paso.

\- ¿Cómo iban a decirnos nada? Si lo hubiesen hecho no les hubiésemos dado permiso. – replicó Remus.

\- Temo por ellos… - sollozó Molly en brazos de su marido en el sofá.

\- Se las apañarán. Siempre lo hacen. – intentó animar Tonks.

\- ¿Qué os ha parecido Howl? ¿Creéis que es de fiar? – preguntó Kingsley que sostenía una taza de té en sus manos.

\- Si Harry se fía de él es suficiente para mí. – comentó de nuevo Remus. – Aunque el olor de ese hombre… no sé, pensareis que es una locura, pero me recordó al olor de Severus Snape.

\- ¡Ja! Esa sí que es buena Lupín. – Soltó Moody con una carcajada.

\- Sí, lo sé… pero Severus tiene un olor peculiar, por eso de las pociones, siempre huele a hierbas y a algo más. Es un olor bastante único que sólo he olido en él.

\- Harry no estaría conviviendo con Snape ni muerto. – Dijo Fred, George asintió para enfatizar lo que su gemelo decía.

\- Sí, es ridículo. – Remus rio sacudiendo su cabeza como si se estuviese volviendo loco.

\- Harry… lo vi muy unido a ese hombre. Bailaron juntos. – Ginny dijo desde su lado del sofá, pensativa.

\- Sí, la verdad es que me sorprendió eso también. – Remus se rascó la cabeza en un gesto incómodo. – Desprendían olor a confianza y… - miró nervioso a Ginny – amor.

\- ¿Crees que hay algo entre ellos?... Harry antes de irse me dijo que retomase mi vida y no lo esperase. – sollozó la pelirroja.

\- ¡No!... no creo Ginny. Tal vez se han hecho muy unidos durante este tiempo. El olor era de amor, pero tal vez era amor fraternal, como un padre con su hijo…

Nadie comentó nada más, todos quedaron en silencio reflexionando sobre el día que habían dejado atrás.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los cuatro aparecieron en medio de un desierto. Cayeron sobre la arena fría. Excepto "Severus" que como siempre sujetó a Harry para que no cayese.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Ron que había caído rodando media duna.

\- ¿dónde estamos, señor? – preguntó Hermione sacudiéndose la arena de su vestido.

\- En el desierto del Sahara, en la zona de Egipto.

\- ¡¿Egipto?! – se sorprendió "Harry"

\- ¿Un desierto? ¿estamos locos? ¿quiere que nos muramos aquí? – preguntó Ron escandalizado.

\- Es seguro. – Replicó "Severus" cruzándose de brazos.

Era de noche y sólo gracias a la luna llena se podía ver dónde estaban. El cielo por encima de ellos estaba plagado de millones de estrellas, la vía láctea se mostraba majestuosa sobre sus cabezas.

\- Bien, la noche en el desierto es muy fría como pueden ver, debemos estar a 10ºC, mejor que empecemos a preparar las tiendas de campaña.

\- Señor, sólo tenemos una… - dijo Hermione extrañada.

\- Yo he traído la mía. – dijo él enarcando una ceja. – Potter puede dormir conmigo si quiere.

\- Eh… - Harry miró a "Severus" y a Hermione, indeciso. – Si no te importa… me gustaría dormir hoy con ellos, tenemos muchas cosas que comentar y …

\- No es una obligación Potter. Puede dormir donde le plazca. – Y con eso "Severus" sacó de la escarcela una mini bolsita que devolvió a su verdadero tamaño y se transformó en un petate del cual convocó su tienda de campaña y con un par de hechizos ya la tuvo inmediatamente montada. Luego sacó dos sacos de dormir y los envió volando a que se metiesen dentro y se desplegasen.

Los tres jóvenes lo vieron todo sin decir nada, pero como hacía bastante frío para las ropas que llevaban, Hermione se apresuró a sacar de su bolsito de cuentas su tienda de campaña y con los mismos hechizos la montó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Ehmm…. Chicos, hay algo que os tenemos que decir, es importante. – dijo Harry nervioso.

\- Claro colega, somos todo oídos. – dijo Ron dándole ánimos.

Se hizo un silencio expectante. Harry miró a "Severus" para confirmación y este asintió.

\- Veréis… sé que os parecerá una locura, pero es verdad, y tenéis… TENÉIS que confiar en mí.

\- Sabes que siempre confiaremos en ti, Harry. – le aseguró Hermione. Ron asintió.

\- Ehm… cuando la poción multijugos deje de hacer efecto conoceréis el verdadero aspecto de él… - dijo mirando al hombre – y antes de que os de un paro cardíaco os quería avisar.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ron desconfiado.

\- Severus Snape.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron los otros dos, conmocionados.

\- Harry, ¿estás loco? – gritó Ron, fuera de sí. - ¡Él mató a Dumbledore! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! – acusó con el dedo al hombre, señalándolo.

\- Y así fue. Pero hay un motivo, un motivo muy fuerte.

\- ¿Cuál? – exigió saber Hermione, más comprensiva. Los estaba mirando a ambos como analizándolos.

\- Dumbledore me lo pidió. La herida que tenía en la mano, era una maldición que se hizo intentado destruir un Horrocrux, lo único que pude hacer por él cuando vino a pedirme ayuda fue retrasar la maldición como máximo un año. Estaba muy enfermo e iba a morir, por lo que él quiso aprovechar eso para darnos ventaja frente al Señor Oscuro, para que confiase más en mí y a la vez, salvar a Draco Malfoy de convertirse en asesino. – Explicó Severus, serio, no admitiendo ningún tipo de dudas hacia su explicación.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber que es cierto? Que no nos está mintiendo… - Hermione no terminaba de estar segura. Ron lo miraba ceñudo y alerta.

\- Me enseñó sus recuerdos en un pensadero. Pude verlo todo, las conversaciones con Dumbledore donde le pedía que le matase llegado el momento…

\- Merlín… - Hermione se tapó la boca, conmocionada

\- ¿Es inocente? – preguntó Ron incrédulo.

\- Sí. Cumplía órdenes de Dumbledore. Él también le pidió que me cuidase y protegiese si algo fuera de lo normal pasase. El asesinato de mis tíos no le dejó ninguna otra opción. Pero aun así sigue manteniendo su tapadera como espía, por lo que cuando él lo llame deberá acudir. Lo convocó ayer, así que tal vez estemos un tiempo tranquilos… - Les explicó Harry.

\- Bien, si no hay más preguntas… me voy a acostar, anoche no pude descansar demasiado. – y mirando a los tres jóvenes se metió en su tienda dejándolos solos en medio de la noche desértica.

Los tres se metieron en la tienda de campaña de la familia de Ron y se prepararon para pasar la noche. Cuando estuvo todo listo se acostaron en sus sacos de dormir y estuvieron mucho rato hablando, especialmente Harry que les estuvo poniendo al día en lo que habían hecho, los entrenamientos, las escapadas a pueblos mágicos con la poción multijugos, e intentó lo más que pudo en dejar a Severus como alguien distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

\- ¿En serio te dijo que no era tan capullo como creías? – dijo Ron riéndose. – Esto es de locos.

\- Jajaja… lo sé. Yo también aluciné. Aunque es verdad, cuando os coja un poco de confianza veréis que es hasta divertido y atento. Siempre se preocupa mucho por todo y es muy inteligente. He estado muy a gusto a su lado. Aunque parece que le encanta picarme y no pierde oportunidad, pero es sólo por diversión, te acabas acostumbrando y a darte cuenta cuando lo hace por putear o por gracia. Y cocina muy bien.

\- Vaya Harry… nunca pensé escuchar todas estas cualidades de Snape salidas de tu boca. – dijo Hermione suspicaz. – Te llevas tan bien con él como hasta para bailar como enamorados y todo… me sorprendí mucho antes.

\- Sí tío, ni con Ginny saltaban esas chispas. ¿no le estarás poniendo los cuernos con el grasiento no? – espetó Ron, medio en broma medio en serio.

\- Ehmmm…. Bueno… yo….

\- ¿Harry? – Ron y Hermione dijeron al unísono.

\- Es… complicado.

\- Tenemos toda la noche. – Hermione se giró en su saco para mirarlo fijamente.

\- Yo… he rotó con Ginny antes. Ella me gusta, pero estas semanas con él… algo ha cambiado y no estoy seguro ya de lo que siento.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Harry por Merlín, es Snape de quien estamos hablando!

\- ¡Ya lo sé Ron! No soy idiota.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? -Preguntó Hermione

\- Me… me besó. Dos veces. Ayer y hoy antes de venir.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! – gritaron ambos, alucinados.

Harry les explicó ambos momentos y como se sintió, como no pudo ni quiso apartarse.

\- Joder macho… no sé qué decir. – Ron lo miró fijamente, como intentando comprender a un bicho raro.

\- ¿Le quieres? – preguntó de nuevo Hermione, siempre tan comprensiva.

\- No lo sé Hermione… estoy muy confundido. Nunca me ha atraído ningún hombre. Pero desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos en la cabaña donde nos refugiábamos… algo cambió y con cada día que pasaba esa unión se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que ayer… él se lanzó, fue todo muy inesperado. Aún no lo asimilo.

\- Te atrae, eso está claro entonces. – dijo la chica, tomando su mano para darle ánimos.

\- Sí…

\- Y te atrae mucho, sino no hubieses dejado a Ginny. – Murmuró Ron.

\- Sí… Lo siento Ron, los dos besos fueron inesperados pero no los rechacé… no quería mentir a tu hermana pero… surgió y…

\- Está bien Harry, la has dejado a tiempo. Aunque conociendo a Ginny… no creo que de por terminada la relación, lleva enamorada de ti desde que te conoció con 10 años en la estación de Kings Cross…

\- Y dime Harry… ¿Qué besos te gustan más, los de Ginny o los de Snape? – preguntó Hermione divertida, para hacer sonrojar a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Arg, No quiero saber eso Mione! – Reclamó el pelirrojo, tapándose los oídos.

\- Son distintos… con Ginny es todo suave, tierno y dulce… pero con Snape es todo fuego, pasión, fuerza, sumisión…

\- Vamos, que te pone como una moto… - soltó Ron

\- ¡Ron! ¡No seas tan basto! – le riñó la chica.

\- Jajajaja… en realidad Mione… Ron tiene razón, es lo que mejor lo describe.

\- Jajaja… no puedo creerlo, así que al gran Harry Potter le pone como una moto Severus Snape. Quien lo hubiese dicho… - bromeó Ron de nuevo. – Si aún estuvieseis en Hogwarts imagina la cantidad de cosas morbosas que podríais hacer por el castillo. Él castigándote…

\- ¡ROOON! – se quejaron al unísono tanto Harry como Hermione. Harry rojo como una amapola, aunque en la oscuridad no se veía.

\- Bien, dejemos el temita, ahora ya sabéis que hay algo… vamos a dormir ya. – propuso Harry.

\- Buenas noches chicos… - murmuró Hermione

\- 'Nas noches…. – el murmullo de Ron fue aún menos inteligible.

La noche era bastante fría, sus amigos ya se habían dormido pero él no podía cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía no paraba de recordar los besos, el baile, la ruptura con Ginny, la conversación con sus amigos…. Que al final habían colaborado bastante en ayudarle con sus dudas y sentimientos. No sabía si amaba a Snape, pero sí sabía que le gustaba muchísimo. Eso ya era muy importante.

Salió de su saco de dormir y decidió ir a la otra tienda de campaña, se había acostumbrado demasiado a dormir con ese hombre cerca y ahora sin su olor no podía dormirse.

Cuando salió al frío del desierto del Sahara se quedó unos segundos acostumbrando la vista, se quedó perdido en la belleza del firmamento plagado de estrellas. Nunca en su vida había visto tantas, mucho menos la vía láctea.  
Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad avanzó hacia la tienda que estaba a unos pocos metros, pero se encontró sentado fuera, mirando el horizonte lleno de dunas y estrellas a Snape, envuelto en su capa de viaje negra.

\- Harry… ¿no puedes dormir?

\- Nop… creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a tu olor.

\- Creo que yo también al tuyo.

\- A Harry se le aceleró el corazón. Severus se levantó y se acercó a él.

\- Vamos a dormir entonces… - y le pasó la mano por el pelo, retirándole el flequillo de la cara, en una caricia suave.

\- Sí….

Ambos entraron en la tienda de campaña y Harry se sorprendió al ver que tenía montada una cama hinchable de matrimonio enorme, con los dos sacos de dormir abiertos y conectados entre ellos por las cremalleras, con lo que podrían sentirse y estar en contacto. El pulso se le aceleró al verlo y de repente se sintió muy tímido y avergonzado.

\- Sólo dormir Harry. No te voy a hacer nada. – Lo calmó el otro dejando la capa en un rincón y subiéndose a la cama para dormir, abrió el saco de dormir y lo aguantó abierto en invitación al chico para que se acostase con él.

Harry se tumbó a su lado e inmediatamente soltó un suspiro satisfecho. Ahí era donde quería estar. Con el calor de Snape envolviéndolo, con su olor… Se giró hacia el hombre y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y enterrando su nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

\- Buenas noches, Severus. – le susurró en el oído.

Snape se estremeció por el abrazo y por el susurro. Abrazó al chico más cerca de él.

\- Buenas noches Harry. – y le besó la frente como unas horas antes.

Hermione se despertó cuando empezaba a amanecer y dio un bote cuando no vio a Harry en medio de ella y Ron. Se levantó y se apresuró a salir a fuera, pero tampoco lo vio. Indecisa miró la otra tienda de campaña y dudó si entrar a mirar o no… Finalmente decidió que bien merecía una bronca de Snape por entrar sin permiso que no quedarse con la duda de si a Harry le había pasado algo si no estaba allí.  
Entró silenciosamente y se sonrojó fuertemente cuando vio a su antiguo profesor y a su mejor amigo abrazados y entrelazados, dormidos. Snape envolviendo a Harry en un cálido abrazo protector.  
Con su duda ya resuelta decidió volver a su propia tienda a dormir un poco más pero la voz de Snape la detuvo, congelándola en el sitio.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Srta. Granger? – preguntó el hombre incorporándose un poco y sujetando a Harry para no molestarlo.

\- No, no… sólo que desperté y al no ver a Harry me asusté.

\- Sí… él vino a media noche. No podía dormir.

\- Bien… yo... vuelvo a mi saco. Aún no ha amanecido…

\- En dos horas les despertaré, no se preocupe.

Hermione asintió y se fue de nuevo a su tienda. Cuando volvió a arroparse Ron la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó soñoliento.

\- Durmiendo como un bebé en brazos de Snape. – susurró

\- Oh…

\- Sí, Oh. Pensaba que dormirían en sacos separados, pero están en una cama hinchable y con los sacos unidos. Muy, muy abrazados.

\- Vaya… pues la cosa sí parece ir en serio…

\- Sí. Y por la familiaridad con la que dormían parece que no sea la primera vez.

\- Harry no nos habría mentido si hubiese llegado a algo más con él, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no Ron… pero han dormido juntos antes, estoy segura.

\- Ya le preguntaremos. Vamos a dormir…

\- Sí, según Snape nos quedan dos horas y él se encargará de despertarnos.

\- ¿Te ha visto? ¿Y no te ha maldecido?

\- Tiene buenos instintos. En cuanto los he visto y me he dado la vuelta para irme se ha despertado. Él… ha sido muy amable.

Los dos amigos sucumbieron de nuevo al sueño. Severus sin embargo se quedó despierto y acurrucado con Harry pensando en los próximos movimientos que iban a realizar. La búsqueda de los Horrocruxes por fin comenzaba y siendo sincero con él mismo… no sabía por dónde empezar. Con Harry tan apretado contra él tampoco es que pudiese pensar demasiado bien. Se agachó un poco y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Harry arrugó la nariz, le había hecho cosquillas un mechón de su pelo y se veía adorable.

Pasó un buen rato y cuando el sol ya empezaba a mostrarse decidió salir ya de la comodidad de la cama para prepararse a hacer el desayuno para los 3 jóvenes. No lo quería admitir, pero le interesaba causarles una buena impresión a los mejores amigos de Harry, ya no sólo porque iban a tener que convivir juntos hasta Merlín sabe cuánto… sino porque ellos eran un gran apoyo para Harry y cualquier problema o duda que tuviese les pedía consejo a ellos, si se los ponía en contra podrían afectar a su posible relación con él.

"Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Severus… ganándote a la sabelotodo y a la comadreja" se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras veía freírse el bacon.

Cuando ya estaba casi a punto de finalizar el desayuno envió un par de esferas de sonido a cada tienda. Una para despertar a Harry y la otra a los otros dos. Sonaría hasta que la desvaneciesen.

Se preparó una taza de café bien cargado y se sentó en la silla plegable junto a la mesa de picnic a esperar que los otros saliesen.

La primera en salir fue Granger, que le saludó con unos buenos días y sonrió cuando vio el desayuno preparado.

\- Debería haberme despertado antes, señor. Le hubiese ayudado con el desayuno… - comentó mientras se sentaba enfrente suyo.

\- Mientras desayunamos podremos tratar de organizar este tipo de tareas entre todos.

\- Claro… - sonrió ella mientras se preparaba un poco de té con leche.

El siguiente en salir fue Ron, con cara de seguir durmiendo internamente.

\- 'nos d'as… - murmuró como pudo y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Ya llevaban varios minutos desayunando y Harry aún no había salido.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? Es imposible que no oiga la esfera… - comentó Ron, molesto ya de escuchar la esfera despertador en la tienda contigua.

\- Creo que no sabe cómo apagarla, le debe dar vergüenza reconocerlo – comentó Severus mientras sonreía de medio lado. – Si me disculpan, voy a ayudarlo.

Severus se levantó elegantemente y se metió dentro de la tienda. Efectivamente, Harry estaba mirando la esfera rojo como un tomate y dando vueltas a su alrededor, con la varita en la mano y sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Severus! ¡Apágalo, por favooor! ¡Me está desquiciando! – suplicó Harry nada más ver entrar al hombre.

\- Evanesco. – apuntó Snape y la esfera desapareció, trayendo con eso de nuevo el silencio.

\- Oh Merlín, que vergüenza. ¿Era tan sencillo? – y aún se puso más colorado.

\- Buenos días. – Snape le sonrió divertido. – Ves a desayunar, tu lucha con la esfera te habrá dejado hambriento.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! ¡No quiero volver a ver en mi vida otra esfera de estas! – y enfurruñado salió de la tienda donde sus amigos lo recibieron entre risitas, sin duda habían escuchado la conversación entre ellos.

\- Ni. Una. Palabra. – puntualizó Harry sentándose en su sitio.

Ron y Hermione siguieron riendo y Severus volvió a sentarse en su asiento, al lado de Harry.

\- ¿Té con leche? – le preguntó mientras alcanzaba su taza

\- Ehm… sí, gracias. – asintió Harry, sonrojándose. Algo que se había vuelto en una normalidad entre ellos ahora le daba vergüenza frente a sus amigos. Esas cosas entre ellos, no quería compartirlas, quería que siguiesen siendo sólo suyas.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar ya había terminado de amanecer.

\- Recojamos todo. Iremos al poblado o ciudad más próxima que veamos para abastecernos. – les informó Snape, que con un movimiento de varita hizo que su tienda de campaña empezase a recogerse sola. Hermione lo imitó y pronto la otra tienda también estuvo recogida.

El desierto se veía inmenso, dorado y solitario frente a sus ojos. Iba a ser un día duro para todos.

* * *

**N.A :** Buenaaaas! Siento la tardanza en publicar el capítulo. Lo tenía escrito desde hace unas semanas… pero no estaba segura si mostrar tan pronto la verdadera identidad de Severus frente a Ron y Hermione o esperar más. Finalmente he decidido seguir adelante como lo tenía porque si no iba a ser muy pesado para mí a la hora de escribir estar llamando a Severus como Magnus continuamente. En fin, que **espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestras opiniones en un Review porfa plis! :_D**


	10. Chapter 10 - La tribu de los Mashauash

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: La tribu de los Mashauash**

Llevaban cuatro días haciendo lo mismo, caminar, caminar y caminar entre dunas, bajo un sol abrasador por las mañanas y un frío cortante por las noches. Por suerte eran magos y muchas de las incomodidades del desierto se hacían más llevaderas con algunos hechizos, pero aun así estaba resultando duro para los jóvenes, para Snape también, pero él había pasado por cosas mucho peores que lo habían curtido a lo largo de los años.

\- Profesor… ¿qué es aquello de allí? Parece un poblado… - preguntó Hermione haciéndose sombra en la cara con la mano, para que el sol no le diese tan directo en los ojos.

\- Así es, debe ser un pequeño poblado ambulante. Tal vez son mercaderes. Hablaré con ellos a ver qué noticias nos pueden dar.

\- ¿vamos todos contigo? – pregunto Harry preocupado de que se fuese él solo a tratar con desconocidos.

\- Primero iré yo, si no hay peligro os avisaré con señas. Si pasa algo dejadme y seguir vosotros con cautela, os encontraré sin falta. – dijo Severus seriamente, mirándolos a todos de forma que no aceptaba una protesta.

\- Las barreras que creemos de ahora en adelante alrededor de las tiendas serán visibles para cada uno de nosotros para que en caso de separarnos nos podamos encontrar, pero los demás seguirán sin poder vernos – propuso Hermione.

\- Bien, ahora quedaos aquí, voy a ver. – y diciendo esto se fue con paso firme hacia las tiendas que se veían en la distancia.

Cuando se acercó unos muggles vestidos con túnicas y turbantes lo detuvieron, empuñando unos rifles y cuchillos de gran tamaño.

Por suerte se había lanzado el hechizo de traducción de cualquier idioma y el de escudo antes de acercarse, no quería enseñar su varita a no ser que fuese indispensable.

\- Tranquilos amigos, soy un turista. Sólo quería pedir información sobre la zona y después retomar mi camino… - dijo con su voz más calmada y varonil, intentando tranquilizar a los muggles armados.

\- ¿De dónde eres? ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Mi nombre es Magnus Howl, soy un profesor británico. Estoy estudiando la zona.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba de los nervios a un kilómetro de distancia, veía perfectamente como dos tipos apuntaban a Severus con armas.

\- ¡Oh dios, lo van a disparar Hermione! – dijo histérico, tumbado en el suelo, desde lo alto de una duna

\- Es normal Harry, él es un extranjero desconocido que se les ha acercado en medio del desierto. – intentó calmarlo la chica

\- Lo pueden matar de un balazo… - continuó preocupado.

\- Tío, olvidas que Snape no es un mago cualquiera, dudo que unas armas muggle le hagan nada, sabrá como detener los disparos, seguramente ya se ha puesto un escudo repelente… yo lo haría y eso que no soy ningún experto en luchas como él. – dijo Ron tranquilo

\- ¿escudo anti balas? – preguntó el moreno atónito.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. – lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo.

Los hombres lo miraron desconfiados, pero al ver que no iba armado y que realmente parecía un turista bajaron la guardia un poco, al menos ya no lo apuntaban.

\- Tres de mis estudiantes, dos chicos y una chica, están esperándome un poco alejados, no sabía si íbamos a ser bien recibidos si nos acercábamos todos.

\- Magnus Howl, sed bienvenidos a nuestro humilde campamento. No solemos recibir visitas y menos de extranjeros. Comamos y bebamos mientras intercambiamos noticias – propuso el que parecía el jefe.

\- Os lo agradezco, estamos cansados de andar varios días por el desierto. – sonrió Snape intentando ser lo más amable posible. Se dio la vuelta e hizo señas a donde sabía que Harry y los demás estaban esperando y vigilando.

Harry se levantó como un resorte del suelo, su figura pequeña se dibujó a contra luz encima de una duna, seguida de dos figuras más a ambos lados, Ron y Hermione.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al campamento fueron recibidos con sonrisas de los hombres y mujeres que los rodearon para observarlos bien y les trajeron tres boles con agua fresca que les vino como un regalo divino y que les hizo tranquilizarse. Si estuviesen en problemas esta gente no malgastaría el bien más preciado que se puede encontrar en el desierto con ellos.

Severus se encontraba dentro de una tienda, grande como una carpa, sentado entre mullidos almohadones bordados ricamente y decorados con borlas en las puntas, mientras bebía de su bol de agua y hablaba con varios de los hombres. Una mujer joven y muy bella se sentaba cerca de él y le ofrecía fruta. Harry arrugó la nariz ante la imagen.

\- Issey, amigos, dejadme presentaros a mis estudiantes – se apresuró a levantarse Severus al verlos entrar. – él es Ethan Howl, mi hermano pequeño – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry de modo protector - él es su mejor amigo Ray Smith y su pareja la señorita Helga Johnson. – finalizó con una sonrisa. – Chicos, ellos son Mashauash, una tribu egipcia que lleva muchos siglos viviendo por esta zona. Les he explicado un poco nuestro trabajo de investigación y nos han acogido en su campamento el tiempo que deseemos, ¿verdad que son amables?

\- Claro, estamos muy agradecidos por su hospitalidad – Hermione (Helga) fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- Gracias por acogernos – dijeron al unísono Harry (Ethan) y Ron (Ray)

\- Él es Issey El Gohary, el jefe de la tribu. – informó Severus mientras con la mano hacia un gesto hacia el hombre mayor con larga barba y turbante que se encontraba rodeado de mujeres.

\- Sed bienvenidos a mi humilde campamento. Esta noche celebraremos una fiesta en vuestro honor, amigos. Comeremos, beberemos y bailaremos mientras agradecemos a los dioses por vuestra visita. La última vez que tuvimos visitantes fue hace casi 20 años.

\- Será un honor Issey – dijo Severus con una pequeña reverencia con su mano derecha en el corazón.

\- Ahora Tamina os enseñará donde os hospedareis, podéis tomar un baño y descansar hasta la fiesta. Cualquier cosa se lo podéis pedir a ella. – señaló a la chica preciosa que estaba al lado de Snape pegada como una lapa.

Tamina los acompañó a la tienda que se había preparado para ellos y les enseñó donde podrían limpiarse y quitarse el polvo del desierto. Un barril enorme de madera lleno de agua, donde se tendrían que meter después de haberse pasado unas toallas húmedas primero por el cuerpo para lavarse.  
Hermione se sonrojó al ver que no había nada que separase el barril para el baño del resto de la habitación. Estaba claro que esas gentes no tenían pudores ni se avergonzaban de mostrar su cuerpo entre los miembros de su familia.

Harry que vio como Hermione se sonrojaba y adivinando lo que debía haber pasado por su cabeza propuso que ella se bañase primero mientras ellos se tomaban una pequeña siesta al otro lado de la tienda. Todos captaron sus intenciones y directamente se fueron al fondo de la tienda para tumbarse boca abajo y cerrar los ojos para darle espacio e intimidad a la chica. Ella sonrió agradecida.

\- Harry, durante la cena no te separes de mí, especialmente durante la fiesta y los rituales a los dioses – informó Severus mientras lo miraba de reojo.

\- ¿por qué? No es que fuese a irme por ahí de todas formas…

\- Bueno, digamos que… este tipo de tribus disfrutan de las visitas extranjeras en exceso, para ellos son una renovación de sangre en sus árboles genealógicos.

\- ¿Renovación de sangre? ¿qué demonios quieres decir? – preguntó Harry inocentemente.

\- Sexo.

\- ¿EEEH? – medio gritó asombrado.

\- Las mujeres de la tribu se lanzan como hienas hambrientas a por los hombres extranjeros que los visitan, para ellas y sus familias es una bendición tener sexo con alguno de ellos porque renuevan la sangre y tienen hijos muy sanos y fuertes. Tantos años estancados en un mismo lugar con la misma gente provoca que la sangre no sea buena, se casan entre primos o hermanos… ¿entiendes?

\- ¿quieres decir que van a intentar seducirnos? – preguntó escandalizado

\- Si, a ti y a mi principalmente. A Ron lo he sacado del juego al decir que su pareja es Hermione, ellos no serán tan descorteses como para intentar algo con él estando ella presente.

\- ¿Por eso esa tal Tamina no se despegaba de ti antes? – preguntó Harry molesto.

\- Sí, parece que ya me ha echado el ojo y si el jefe de la tribu le ha permitido ser nuestra asistenta es que la está animando en su decisión.

\- ¿Te vas a acostar con ella? – preguntó claramente Harry.

Severus lo miró intensamente, estaba claro que el chaval estaba celoso y estaba demostrando posesividad con él. Sonrió.

\- Es una mujer muy hermosa ¿no crees?

\- Severus…

\- Idiota, por eso te estoy avisando, para que no te dejes camelar y nos ayudemos entre nosotros. Si te proponen sexo dale las gracias a la chica pero dile que tu dios no te permite tener relaciones antes del matrimonio, que sería un gran pecado para ti.

\- Bien… un gran pecado, sí. – suspiró Harry, se le acababan de quitar las ganas de asistir a esa fiesta que tan bien le había sonado hacía un rato.

\- Vigila también tu copa. Si bebes mucho y te cuesta resistirte, es posible que te hayan drogado, entonces levántate y pídeme que nos vayamos a dormir. ¿queda claro?

\- ¿Llegarían a meternos drogas? – preguntó asustado.

\- Si ven que te resistes es casi seguro, sus madres y sus familias las van a presionar a conseguirnos como sea. Y tal vez más de una chica a la vez. Pondrán a prueba tus hormonas, para ellas vas a ser la presa fácil.

\- ¿fácil yo? – se ofendió Harry.

\- Eres un adolescente todavía, tus hormonas están alteradas, saben que tu cuerpo reaccionará fácilmente a unas chicas jóvenes, hermosas y seguramente medio desnudas insinuándote cosas.

Harry se sonrojó fuertemente al imaginárselo. Tenía ganas de encerrarse en la tienda dentro de su saco de dormir con un hechizo que impidiera abrirlo.

\- ¿y tú?

\- Conmigo serán más directas, pero no te preocupes, es un juego al que se jugar.

\- ¿ah sí? ¿vas visitando muchas tribus en tus ratos libres? – preguntó Harry irónico. Severus alzó una ceja, divertido.

\- No, pero los mortífagos celebran muchas orgías, y cuando están borrachos te sorprendería ver que rápido pierden todos sus remilgos, insospechadamente me salen muchos fans desde debajo de las piedras.

\- Sí, ya recuerdo perfectamente que no te cuesta nada camelarte a alguien. – dijo Harry mordaz.

\- ¿aún enfadado por el muggle aquel del pub?. – preguntó con una ceja elevada.

\- Déjalo, ya tendré cuidado, no te preocupes.

\- Harry… también he pensado que eres joven… si quieres acostarte con alguna chica lo entenderé, sólo procura no olvidar el hechizo anti-embarazo.

\- ¿Eres idiota o el calor te ha afectado al cerebro? – acusó Harry – Estoy contigo, imbécil, no me interesa ninguna chica egipcia por muy guapa que sea. – y con eso dicho enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada para no mirar al hombre a la cara más.

Severus sonrió satisfecho y cerró los ojos para descansar el poco rato que tenían mientras Hermione se bañaba. Estaba contento que Harry se hubiese puesto celoso, posesivo y hubiese admitido que tenían una relación y que por eso no iba a serle infiel ni fijarse en nadie más.

Cuando el sol se fue ya todos habían terminado de bañarse y vestirse para la ocasión. Tamina les había traído ropas típicas de su tribu para arreglarse.  
Severus se aseguró de informar a Ron y Hermione de los planes que seguramente tendrían las chicas y mujeres de la tribu respecto a ellos, nunca se sabía cuan desesperadas podrían estar, tal vez no les importaba la presencia de Hermione, además Ron era pelirrojo, para ellas sería muy exótico. Tal vez intentaban camelárselo como fuese, drogas incluidas.

\- Ron Weasley, como te atrevas a hacer algo con cualquiera de esas mujeres prepárate porque el ataque de los pájaros de quinto año será un juego de niños. – le advirtió Hermione con una sonrisa tensa.

Ron rodó los ojos en blanco, pero se notaba que estaba tenso.

Cuando salieron de la tienda vieron un gran ambiente, se tocaban los tambores y había una gran hoguera en la arena en el centro del campamento. Se habían colocado largas telas y almohadones en el suelo para sentarse, como un picnic inmenso, alrededor del fuego, todo lleno de comida. Las chicas, como había previsto Severus iban medio desnudas y con transparencias, sirviendo copas de vino y acercando a los hombres la comida en bandejas sugerentemente, al ritmo de los tambores. Cuando se sentaron al lado del jefe de la tribu, Issey, las atenciones empezaron. Tamina sin duda se sentó muy pegada a Severus y no dejaba de atender todas sus necesidades, sin permitir que su copa se vaciase. Harry tragó saliva cuando dos chicas se acercaron por su espalda y con sus perfumes dulces lo embriagaron mientras le servían vino dulce especiado y le daban a probar sensualmente queso fresco con dátiles y uvas negras frescas bañadas en miel.

"Esto va a ser duro, Severus tenía razón, mi cuerpo reacciona sin mi permiso" se estremeció Harry cuando una de las chicas que estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y un poco detrás, se acercó a rellenarle la copa a la vez que le presionaba todo el pecho en el brazo. Horrorizado intentó apartarse un poco solo para chocar con el pecho de la chica que tenía en su lado derecho. Estaba atrapado y ellas lo sabían.

Severus lo miraba de reojo, le divertía ver a Harry tan colorado y como pez fuera del agua, esas chicas se lo iban a zampar si seguía actuando tan virginalmente. Rodó los ojos en blanco e intentó prestar atención a sus propios problemas con la insistente Tamina y una de sus hermanas, la bella Netikerty, de largo pelo negro azabache, ojos almendrados de color miel y labios carnosos que intentaba no mirar pues parecían hipnotizarlo y proponerle cosas indebidas y lujuriosas. Tenía a ambas pegadas a su cuerpo y con esas ropas de sedas y tules transparentes dejaban bien poco a la imaginación, directamente podía notar perfectamente sus pezones erectos rozándole el brazo cada vez que se lo agarraban entre caricias con cualquier excusa. Estaban muy bien entrenadas.  
Severus miró a los otros dos, parecía que sus anfitriones habían sido considerados y habían dejado a Ron en paz, aunque disimulaban un poco para no hacerlo evidente ni que se sintiese rechazado. Hermione sonreía viendo a Harry y a él mismo.

"Sí, muy divertido señorita Granger, se ríe porque sabe que su amigo y yo estamos juntos y que los esfuerzos de esas chicas no sirven de nada, tendría que haber dicho que ustedes no eran pareja, el que sonreiría sería yo viendo como el idiota pelirrojo babea por cada chica"

La cena fue larga, muy larga, y cuando pasaron a los bailes y rituales para los dioses ya llevaban una buena cantidad de vino en sus cuerpos, era tan dulce y refrescante que había bebido más de lo que quería.

El jefe de la tribu se acercó a un lado de la hoguera donde estaba alzado el altar a la diosa Ast (Isis) donde tras cantar unas oraciones se dispusieron, entre bailes y cantos, a ir dejando las ofrendas a la diosa: fruta, cerveza, vino, frutos secos…

\- Con estas cintas de seda, mis amigos, podéis pedirle vuestros deseos a la diosa Ast, nuestra gran maga, para que los haga realidad. – dijo Issey entregándoles unas cintas de seda de alegres colores. – Luego de escribir el deseo lo lanzáis al fuego para que la energía que le hayáis impregnado a la cinta con el deseo llegue a la diosa en forma de luz.

Vieron que el resto de miembros de la tribu escribían en las cintas con tinta y las iban echando luego al fuego tras besarlas.

\- Bien, pedir algún deseo que tengáis, no podemos hacer el desprecio de no pedir nada a la diosa. – les dijo Severus en un susurro mientras se encaminaba a la mesa para escribir.

Cuando terminaron de escribir sus deseos los lanzaron a la hoguera y se quedaron observando como las llamas devoraban las cintas de seda en un haz de luz blanca.

\- ¿Qué habéis pedido? – le preguntó Ron a los demás

\- Yo he pedido la paz en el mundo – suspiró Hermione – no se me ocurría nada más.

\- Yo he pedido ser capitán de los Chudley Cannons. – sonrió bobalicón.

\- Que típico y egoísta de tu parte Ray. – Hermione le dio un codazo.

\- ¡Es mi deseo! Se supone que tengo que pedir algo bueno para mí. – se defendió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿y tú Ethan? – Preguntó Hermione, como estaban en público no les quedaba más remedio que llamarse por los nombres falsos.

\- Que mis seres queridos sobrevivan a la guerra con Voldemort. – dijo muy bajito y serio.

\- ¡Oh Ethan!... es muy bonito. – se emocionó Hermione. - ¿lo ves Ray? Algo así me refería. – lo pinchó.

\- ¿Y usted profesor? – preguntó Ron para hacer que la chica dejara de hostigarlo.

\- Que Harry sobreviva a la guerra con Voldemort aunque sea a costa de mi vida.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Harry se giró a mirarlo atónito.

\- ¿Cómo has podido pedir eso? ¿aún a costa de tu vida? ¡estás loco! – le reprendió Harry

\- Sabía que tu deseo sería para los demás y te olvidarías de ti. Bien, yo no me olvido de ti, eso es todo. – se cruzó de brazos el mayor, zanjando el tema.

\- Con deseos como este que se quiten las declaraciones de amor y las flores… - suspiró Hermione emocionada.

\- ¡Helga, no lo felicites! Yo no querría nunca algo así. No quiero estar en este mundo a tu costa, idiota. – y enfadado Harry se fue a tomar su olvidada copa y a seguir bebiendo.

\- En fin… Helga te encargo que no lo dejes beber mucho, ahora mismo es mejor que no se lo diga yo o me tirará el vino a la cara me temo – sonrió Snape mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Claro profesor, ya lo vigilamos nosotros. – y se llevó a rastras a Ron detrás de Harry.

La noche y la fiesta continuó, las chicas cada vez eran más descaradas. Habían sacado a bailar a Harry más veces de las que recordaba, incluso Severus no pudo negarse a algún que otro baile con Tamina o Netikerty.

En un momento de la noche la cosa empezó a caldearse sobremanera cuando las parejas empezaron a intimar públicamente, sin pudores. Harry ya no sabía dónde meterse, estaba siendo acosado pero estaba muy enfadado con Severus como para pedirle ayuda tal como habían quedado. Y no ayudaba para nada el verlo a él bailando y siguiéndoles el juego a las dos hermosas hermanas. Hasta que la cosa explotó cuando vio como Netikerty se lanzaba a besar a Snape y Tamina rodeaba su torso con las manos, metiéndose dentro de su ropa para acariciarlo descaradamente.  
Harry no creía lo que veía.

\- Maldito idiota, me dice que vigile y es a él a quien se comen como postre – espetó molesto. Hermione y Ron miraron en su dirección y abrieron los ojos como platos. Netikerty ya había aprovechado el descuido de su profesor para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. – Me va a escuchar… ya es la segunda vez que se enrolla con alguien delante de mis narices. Lo maldeciré de regreso a Inglaterra – Harry apartó enfadado a una de las chicas que tenía pegadas al brazo.

\- ¡Ethan no! Se supone que es tu hermano, no entenderán que lo separes de ellas, se pueden ofender.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda 'Mione! ¡él es mío! – gritó enfadado. El alcohol sólo empeorando sus emociones y acciones.

\- Escucha, seguro que ha sido un despiste, tal vez han conseguido drogarlo, cálmate Ethan. – dijo Ron agarrando a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y tengo que quedarme viendo como se lo follan? A este paso harán un trío. – dijo forcejeando con Ron para que lo soltase.

\- Ethan por favor… es de noche, ahora mismo no podemos montar el numerito, estamos en desventaja y no llevamos las varitas encima. – le suplicó Hermione.

Harry se soltó al fin del agarre férreo del pelirrojo y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia Snape, que estaba como un sándwich entre las dos mujeres, y con un despliegue de magia sin varita apartó a las mujeres de encima de su pareja y las dejó dormidas. Luego se agachó a por el hombre y lo vio con los ojos medio idos, sonrojado y murmurando su nombre. Lo habían drogado sin duda. Todo su enfado se esfumó como en un ¡puf!... no le había sido infiel adrede.

\- Levanta, idiota. – y agarrándolo del brazo lo ayudó a incorporarse como pudo, sujetándolo de la cintura se lo llevó poco a poco hacia su tienda para darle alguna poción que le calmara los efectos o al menos quitarle algo de la borrachera.

\- ¡Harry! Espera. – Hermione entró en la tienda con Ron antes de que hiciese nada. – No le des nada, no sabemos qué clase de droga le han subministrado, si Snape no la ha detectado o es muy fuerte o era inodora e incolora.

\- Bien, pues me lo llevo así fuera del campamento, dormiremos en nuestra propia tienda y pondré las barreras.

\- No es necesario Harry, pondremos hechizos que impidan que nadie entre o que los confunda cuando se acerquen… - dijo Hermione preocupada.

\- No, no quiero nada más de esta gente y menos de sus mujeres, me largo Hermione. Quedaos si queréis, nos vemos mañana.

\- Harry…. Mmmm… - Snape empezó a besarle el cuello y acariciarlo delante de todos, parando la discusión.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora Hermione? No le podemos dar nada y es obvio por como actúa que esta droga es afrodisíaca, seguramente hará que tenga ganas de marcha por horas. No será agradable para nadie, pero es mi responsabilidad y tanto él como vosotros agradeceréis que nos hayamos apartado.

\- Pe… Pero él seguramente querrá… ya sabes, contigo… - dijo la chica colorada.

\- Tranquila, apenas tiene suficiente fuerza para aguantarse de pie, es inofensivo. Me lo llevo antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos.

Cuando salieron de la tienda que tenían preparada con sus cosas reducidas en el bolsillo y Severus levitando bajo la capa de invisibilidad a su lado, Harry salió del poblado y siguió andando por la fría noche del desierto y sus miles de estrellas durante un rato hasta estar lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar la algarabía de la fiesta ni el poblado. Montó su tienda con un par de hechizos y levantó las barreras. Levitó a Severus dentro de la tienda y con otro hechizo lo desnudó y lo dejó sobre la cama tras lanzar hechizos caloríficos. Tenía pinta de que iba a ser una larga noche.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo Severus?... los dos borrachos, pero tú además drogado, desnudo y empalmado en la cama a mi lado…. Y estás consiguiendo que yo me excite viéndote de esta forma, idiota. – Harry empezó a hablarle aunque sabía que seguramente no lo entendía. - ¿te enfadarás si te toco? Esa erección tuya más pronto que tarde te va a empezar a doler como no la libere.

\- Harrrryyy….. – murmuró Snape arrastrando las palabras y en ese tono aterciopelado y ronroneante. Harry tragó saliva, si seguían así acabaría por ser él el violador esa noche.

\- No voy a violarte estando así Snape, tengo principios, pero me lo estás poniendo difícil. – suspiró Harry retirándose el pelo de la cara. – Bien, primero vamos a ocuparnos de tu… de esto, tal vez con eso te calmes y te duermas… o estés tranquilo un rato.

Harry se tumbó a su lado, pero cuando Snape lo notó lo abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y lo besó hambriento en la boca, desesperado. Harry gimió por la sorpresa. Snape siempre conseguía besarlo por sorpresa, siempre posesivo y exigente, incluso drogado. Lo apartó como pudo, realmente el otro era como un muñeco ahora mismo, no tenía apenas fuerzas para dominarlo. Harry lo mantuvo con su cuerpo preso en el suelo y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del mayor, estaba ardiendo a pesar del frío que hacía fuera. Harry mismo estaba ardiendo también, sería la excitación.

\- Harrrrryyyy… mmmm… oh síiii…

El cuerpo de Severus se estremecía con sus caricias, las cuales empezaron siendo suaves y dulces hasta convertirse en atrevidas y decididas. Su mano derecha se dirigió a la polla pulsante y durísima de su pareja y empezó a masturbarlo con cuidado pero con decisión, tocando y acariciando como a él mismo le gustaba. No tardó en tener una erección él mismo y decidió ocuparse de ambas a la vez. Se levantó y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Snape, haciendo que sus miembros entrasen en contacto.  
Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, esto se estaba desmadrando, pero no podía resistirse más, seguro que Severus no se enfadaría con él… sólo estaba masturbándolo para ayudarle, y para ayudarse a sí mismo de paso.

\- Joder… a quien quiero engañar, aunque no hubiese bebido nada no podría resistirme a ti de esta manera Severus…, desnudo, empalmado y jadeando mi nombre como si te estuvieses corriendo.

Harry cogió con ambas manos sus miembros y empezó a masturbarlos a ambos, el tener la polla de Severus dura, pulsante y goteante contra la suya lo estaba volviendo loco, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para él, le hubiese gustado que la primera vez que avanzasen en su relación de este modo fuese estando ambos en sus cinco sentidos, pero la situación era la que era. Él de estar en lugar del hombre lo entendería.

\- Te dejaré ver las memorias en un pensadero, te lo juro Severus…

\- Harrrrryyyy… Harrrrryyyy… - el contoneo de su cuerpo ardiente y esa voz lo estaban llevando al límite.

\- Severus, córrete para mí, vamos… quiero ver cómo te corres gritando mi nombre.

Dicho y hecho, la espalda de Snape se curvo sobre el saco de dormir y gimiendo el nombre de Harry se liberó fuertemente. Harry no pudo resistir más ante esa visión y se corrió también. El semen de ambos manchándolos.

Harry se apartó poco a poco como pudo y se tumbó a su lado, cogió la varita de debajo de la almohada donde la había dejado y los limpio a ambos y luego tapó sus cuerpos desnudos.

Severus se había quedado tranquilo por el momento, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su corazón latía rápido pero su respiración era profunda y a él le había entrado un sueño inmenso de golpe. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido abrazado a su amante.

La luz del sol lo despertó horas después y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, maldiciendo entre murmullos ininteligibles.

\- ¿Harry? – escuchó como Severus lo llamaba y de pronto se levantó como un resorte, ¡se había dormido y dejado de vigilar el estado del otro!

\- ¡Severus! ¿cómo estás? – gritó mientras miraba al otro fijamente. Se sorprendió al verlo en la entrada de la tienda, mirando a fuera.

\- Bien… extrañamente me siento mejor que en mucho tiempo… ¿me puedes decir qué hacemos aquí lejos del poblado, en nuestra tienda y desnudos? La tienda huele a sexo…. – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Harry negó divertido con la cabeza, este hombre siempre conseguía parecer imponente y orgulloso incluso despeinado y desnudo.

\- Te drogaron las hermanitas anoche. Te hicieron un sándwich y te estaban devorando. Te rescaté de ellas y como estabas… bueno…

\- ¿sí? Continúa. – dijo en tono insinuante

\- Bueno… la droga hizo que tu cuerpo estuviese muy excitado y no parabas de gemir mi nombre y de besarme y tocarme…. Así que les dije a Ron y 'Mione que te llevaría aparte para pasar la noche, sé que no te hubiese gustado que ellos te viesen en ese estado y para mí también era…. Difícil.

\- ¿para ti?... preguntó mientras volvía a meterse dentro del saco con él.

\- Sí… bueno… yo había bebido bastante también y… cuando te traje aquí y te quité la ropa estabas muy empalmado y…. seguías llamándome en ese tonito tan tan tan…. Irresistible que…

\- Continúa…. Quiero saber todos los detalles. – Severus se tumbó de medio lado y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, observándolo atentamente

\- Joder… yo… me excitaste ¿vale?... y no podía dejarte con eso así a punto de explotar… así que nos masturbé a la vez y cuando acabamos nos limpié y nos dormimos hasta ahora, ¡nada más, te lo juro!

\- Ummm… qué lástima, nuestro primer acto considerado sexual y no soy consciente. – Snape se tumbó boca arriba, como enfurruñado.

\- Lo siento, quise resistirme… pero tuve toda la noche a esas chicas haciendo lo imposible para excitarme y tú en un solo momento lo echaste todo a perder, me volviste loco y….

\- Me alegro, aunque no me acuerde, me alegro. No te acostaste ni te dejaste atrapar por ninguna de esas bellas chicas… y luego pierdes la cabeza por mí, un viejo drogado empalmado que mendigaba tu atención…. Es patético pero me alegra. – dijo Snape tapándose con el brazo la cara.

\- ¡Oh deja de ser tan dramático! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, por supuesto que verte excitado y necesitado de mí me hizo perder la compostura!.

\- Repite eso. – dijo de pronto Snape apartando el brazo de su cara y mirándolo intensamente

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿estás enamorado de mí?

\- Sí, Severus, estoy enamorado de ti. Ya no tengo dudas. – dijo colorado pero serio.

\- Me alegra oírlo, yo también te quiero. – dijo atrayendo a Harry hacia sí.

\- Lo sé, después de ese deseo tuyo tan idiota me quedó muy claro. – lo besó en los labios.

\- ¿Me dejarás ver lo de anoche en un pensadero?

\- Síp, de hecho mientras te tocaba lo dije para no sentirme tan mal jajaja…

\- Oh, excelente.

Y así pasaron un rato a solas por la mañana antes de decidirse a bajar al pueblo de nuevo, querían disfrutar un rato más de estar a solas de esa forma.

* * *

**N.A :** Siento la tardanza! Como ya he dicho en mi otro fic (El tiro por la culata) el cual también he actualizado hace unas horas…, he empezado a currar de nuevo y aún estoy aclimatándome al nuevo horario y a la nueva rutina. Si aún no habéis leído mi otro fic os invito a entrar en mi perfil y leerlo! Y espero que me dejéis comentarios en los dos! Eso me animará a actualizar antes.

**Un abrazo a todos los que os tomáis las molestias de darme ánimos y decirme vuestras opiniones, soys the best! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Cuenta la leyenda

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

* * *

**N.A :** Ufff perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero como he ido comentando en algunos comentarios mi nuevo trabajo es de horario de tarde-noche y pufff, se podría decir que vivo para trabajar y dormir, no tengo tiempo para nada. T_T y el fin de semana estoy tan cansada y con ganas de descansar que lo invierto medio durmiendo y medio por internet poniéndome al día de las series y videos que sigo. Necesito un poco de paz mental.

Pero tranquil s, la historia no se va a quedar colgada. No actualizaré tan a menudo como antes que subía un capitulo cada semana… pero bueno, intentaré subir uno al mes o así.

Para los que me seguís en fanfiction quería que supieseis que también estoy por Wattpad con el usuario "Enide_Kant", está interesante porque las opciones para comentar son mejores que no por fanfiction.

**Dedicatoria especial ****a: ****AyaDrevis6****, Leslilin, Zen-kun, April_Lupin_Snape, sacha_Artemis, Pirobaby **y para**ibanezsofia****.**

**¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo constante! :D y por supuesto Muchas Gracias también a todos los que os tomáis unos segundos en darme vuestra opinión, votar, favoritear y seguirme. :***********_**  
**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: Cuenta la leyenda…**

Cuando bajaron al poblado se encontraron un hervidero de gente preparándose para una partida de búsqueda. Al verlos aparecer como si nada se hizo un silencio sepulcral y alguien fue en busca del jefe de la tribu para darle la noticia.

Harry tiró de la manga de Severus para llamar su atención y cuando el mayor lo miró Harry puso cara de "¿qué demonios pasa?" a lo que Snape simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Parece que nos buscaban…

\- Oh…

Una abertura se hizo entre el circulo de personas que los rodeaban y del pasillo humano apareció el jefe de la tribu junto con Hermione y Ron que corriendo se unieron en un abrazo con Harry.

\- ¡Nos teníais tan preocupados! – exclamó Hermione abrazando a Harry fuertemente.

\- Pero… os dije que íbamos a salir para despejarnos… - dijo Harry confuso.

\- Sí, pero no volvisteis y al amanecer se mandó a varias personas a buscaros y no encontraron vuestro rastro por los alrededores… - explicó la chica

\- ¿Estáis bien Magnus e Ethan Howl? – preguntó el jefe.

\- Sí, Issey sólo bebimos mucho anoche y nos quedamos dormidos a la intemperie.

\- Podríais haber muerto, la noche en el desierto es muy fría y peligrosa.

\- Parece ser que la arena nos cubrió y por eso no pasamos nada de frío – mintió Severus para salir del paso.

\- Sin duda sois enviados de los dioses, ellos os protegieron. – sonrió el hombre dándoles unos pequeños golpecitos amistosos en los hombros. – por favor, sería un honor que nos acompañaseis en el desayuno.

\- El honor será nuestro – Severus se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia con el puño en el corazón, como era típico de esas gentes saludarse.

Tras un frugal desayuno y un té caliente Severus y el jefe de la tribu se sumergieron en una conversación sobre leyendas de la zona e historias de los dioses. Hermione escuchó todo lo que pudo sin resultar muy ansiosa por sentarse al lado de ellos; no estaba bien visto para esas personas las mujeres como ella, extranjeras e independientes, que estudiaban y hacían "cosas consideradas de hombres".

Ron y Harry (Ray e Ethan) estuvieron comentando las peripecias de la noche anterior en un rincón de la carpa del jefe, tumbados entre almohadones y con una copa de plata con vino dulce. El sol ya hacía varias horas que había salido y el calor empezaba a ser sofocante incluso dentro de la tienda.

\- ¿y bien? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisita maligna en su rostro pecoso

\- No me atacó ni nada, no se podía ni mover – se defendió Harry sonrojándose.

\- Ese sonrojo tuyo significa que algo pasó, y si él no pudo hacer nada significa… ¡que lo hiciste todo tú solito! – Le golpeó suavemente con el codo

\- ¡RAY!... – siseó el moreno mientras el sonrojo aumentaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tanta vergüenza te da admitir lo que ocurrió? – siguió pinchándolo el pelirrojo.

\- Son cosas privadas…

\- Vamos, que el murciélago gigante consiguió ponerte como una moto, las pobres chicas de ayer llorarían si lo supiesen. – se carcajeó el más alto.

\- Fue… ¡fue necesario! Las drogas que le dieron… le debía doler mucho ahí abajo, ¡no podía dejarlo así! – dijo excusándose nervioso

\- Jajajaja hermano, ¡no te estoy juzgando! Jajaja sólo me parece muy divertido ver tus reacciones.

\- A mí no me hace gracia, nunca lo había visto así, en verdad me asustó. ¿te imaginas a Severus Snape, maestro terrorífico de pociones, gimiendo como en celo? – Harry sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar la lujuriosa imagen – me volvió loco, no pude controlarme… yo quería que nuestro primer acercamiento de ese tipo fuese más… íntimo y romántico… y resultó ser…

\- Un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. – finalizó Ron por él.

\- Sí… algo así. – se sonrojó Harry de nuevo.

\- ¿Así que Snape te pone como una moto no? Bruummm bruummm… jajajajaja

\- ¡RAY! – lo golpeó Harry con un cojín.

\- Jajajajaja ¡vale vale! – se intentó proteger como podía de los ataques del moreno.

Cuando tuvieron todo recogido y empacado Hermione se preguntó dónde iban a ir a partir de ahora, pues estaba claro que el hombre no iba a querer quedarse más noches con la gente de la tribu después de haber acosado a Harry y haberlo drogado a él mismo. Era peligroso.

Con el equipaje en la espalda para disimular ante los muggles todos empezaron a despedirse de la tribu de los Mashauash y en especial de su jefe, Issey, que como último favor les regaló prendas apropiadas para ir por esas tierras y protegerlos mejor del sol y la arena. También mandó a un grupo de varios hombres suyos acompañarlos una parte del camino hasta que alcanzaran la entrada de una cueva maldita que se contaba en sus viejas historias y que Severus pidió conocer para investigar.  
Tras eso se despidieron con grandes abrazos y reverencias y los cuatro ingleses junto con el grupo de cinco exploradores de la tribu se fueron a caballo, dirección a la misteriosa cueva que estaba a varios días de camino adentrándose en el desierto.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a esa cueva? – preguntó Harry que iba montado en el mismo caballo que Snape.

\- Issey me ha explicado la leyenda sobre esa cueva maldita y tras revisar algunos pergaminos antiguos que tratan sobre el mal que allí acecha creo que puede ser interesante de visitar.

\- ¿qué tipo de mal?... – preguntó Harry agarrándose más fuerte del hombre sin darse cuenta. Severus sonrió.

\- Cuando paremos luego para descansar contaré la historia, así el señor Weasley y la señorita Grander podrán escucharla también. Ya sabes que no me gusta repetirme.

\- Siiii señor. – se mofó Harry.

\- Niñato. – se lo devolvió Severus y ambos rieron.

Esa primera noche de campamento con los exploradores fue complicada porque delante de ellos no podían usar magia y todo lo tuvieron que hacer a mano y sólo usar la magia en casos concretos y muy disimuladamente, sobre todo cuando pusieron las protecciones alrededor del campamento. Para disimular más se repartieron las tareas mágicas entre los cuatro así que cuando los exploradores no les prestaban atención usaban magia, para encender el fuego, para desollar algún animal, para montar bien las tiendas, para limpiar, etc…

Esa primera noche los exploradores lograron capturar un lagarto gigante del desierto. Severus lo examinó para asegurarse que los muggles habían conseguido quitar bien todo el veneno de esa especie y procedió a preparar un estofado con él, junto con patatas, cebolla y alguna verdura, aderezado con hierbas aromáticas y alguna especie.

Tras cenar, estaban todos sentados alrededor del fuego descansando del largo día y Severus pidió permiso a sus acompañantes para que les explicasen la historia de la cueva del mal a los chicos.

El mayor de los exploradores que debía tener la edad de Snape se aclaró la garganta y mientras le daba caladas a su pipa de humo dulzón empezó a narrarles la leyenda.

_Érase una vez, al principio de los tiempo, aquí sólo vivían animales y una raza primitiva de homínidos salvajes. Un día vieron bajar del cielo unos grandes pájaros de aspecto metálico y brillante con luces de colores. De dentro bajaron unos seres reptiloides, con aspecto entre serpiente y reptil, de ojos amarillos de pupilas verticales, con escamas verdosas y de tacto y sangre fría. Los homínidos intentaron atacar a los intrusos pero fueron sometidos con gran facilidad. Desde ese momento esos seres se hicieron cargo de los homínidos y gobernaron sobre ellos, se convirtieron en los dioses serpiente._

_Los dioses realizaron modificaciones genéticas en los homínidos y de ahí salimos los humanos. Nos mejoraron para su propio beneficio._

_Los dioses se expandieron desde aquí a todo el mundo creando más y más humanos para que los sirvieran cavando en las minas y las construcciones y los adoraran. Si alguien no cumplía sus órdenes moría de forma horrible en rituales sangrientos._

_Se dice que de entre todos los humanos creados uno era especial, pues uno de los dioses serpiente lo quiso más que a ningún otro y le otorgó una serie de poderes mágicos como los que ellos tenían. El nuevo ser humano cuando creció fue muy poderoso y fue capaz de hacer marchar a los dioses reptiles y liberar así a su pueblo. Con la fuerza del amor._

_Se dice que muchos de los reptiloides se escondieron en cuevas cuando sus naves fueron destruidas y sus jefes asesinados._

_Se dice que esta cueva es la entrada a su ciudad intraterrena, donde ahora moran._

_Todo el mundo se olvidó de los dioses serpiente hasta que hace casi 20 años un hombre apareció de la nada preguntando por esta leyenda. El hombre obligó a nuestros hermanos a enseñarle la entrada a la ciudad intraterrena de los dioses serpiente y abrió el sello que nos protegía de ellos y que colocó nuestro antepasado el valiente guerrero que nos liberó de los dioses serpiente._

_Desde ese entonces el mal vuelve a reinar en estas cuevas y en noches sin luna en nuestros campamentos desaparecen algunos de nuestros niños. Sabemos que los malvados reptiloides siguen vivos bajo tierra y nos roban a nuestros niños para sus rituales sangrientos._

Cuando terminó la historia los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

\- ¿y qué pasó con el hombre que rompió el sello? – preguntó Hermione

\- Se adentró en la cueva y cuando volvió a salir pasadas varias horas no era el mismo, sus ojos antes verdes ahora eran rojos como la sangre, se había quedado sin pelo en la cabeza y lucía como si le hubieran chupado toda la sangre del cuerpo y lo hubiesen transformado en uno de ellos, su piel antes rosada y sana luego fue blanca y muerta.

\- Vol… - empezó a decir Ron

\- ¡Shhh! – le golpeó Snape.

\- Gracias por la historia, realmente es… interesante. – agradeció Hermione

\- ¿Así que según la historia esos dioses serpiente crearon al ser humano y luego crearon a un ser humano avanzado que tenía magia?

Los exploradores asintieron.

\- ¿El humano con magia se sabe si tuvo descendencia?

\- Sí, tuvo muchos hijos

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese ser humano avanzado, se conoce? – preguntó de nuevo la chica.

\- Se llamaba Elhunu'u (El único) . Él mismo podía concebir a sus hijos, no necesitaba de mujeres.

\- Que apañado. – bufó Ron no creyéndose nada.

\- ¡Ray, no seas mal educado! – le increpó Hermione utilizando el nombre falso de Ron, Ray Smith.

\- Sí, sí, Helga… sabes que me cuesta creer en todas estas cosas. – le contestó a su amiga usando también su nombre falso, Helga Johnson.

\- Bien, hora de dormir todos, nos esperan varios días de camino duros hasta la famosa cueva. – Puso paz Severus.

A la hora de dormir también fue algo nuevo porque para evitar tener que montar otra tienda a mano decidieron dormir los cuatro por primera vez en la misma, y además no podían agrandarla mágicamente porque si alguno de los muggles entraba por lo que fuese se daría cuenta que algo raro pasaba con ellos. Por lo que las próximas noches iban a dormir muy juntos todos, en un lado Harry y Severus y dejando un pequeño espacio en medio dormían seguidamente Ron y Hermione.

Severus se acostó sólo con sus pantalones cortos puestos, sin camiseta arriba por el calor que tenía. Harry se acercó para tumbarse a su lado pero en seguida discutieron porque el chico llevaba mucha ropa y le daba demasiado calor, con lo que Severus ni corto ni perezoso le quiso quitar la camiseta a Harry entre forcejeos y discusiones

\- ¡Quítate eso ahora mismo Potter! ¡Me das calor!

\- Pues lo siento pero yo no tengo y no me gusta dormir tan ligero. – se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Estás sordo? He dicho que te quites la camiseta. Ya. Ahora.

\- Será cosa de la edad y no me habrás escuchado pero ya te he dicho que NO. – le desafió el de ojos verdes.

\- Poootteeeer – frunció el ceño Snape, intimidador a pesar de estar sentado en el suelo sobre el saco de dormir, con el torso desnudo y unos pantaloncitos cortos. Su cuerpo fibroso marcando cada músculo al cruzarse de brazos.

\- No voy a dormir medio desnudo contigo al lado de mis amigos, Snape, olvídalo.

\- Está bien, tú te lo has buscado. – y ahí fue cuando la lucha por la camiseta de Harry empezó. Snape lo empujó contra el suelo y se puso encima de él. Harry no paró de darle manotazos para intentar apartarlo de encima, pero cada vez que movía los brazos Snape conseguía mover la camiseta más y más arriba hasta que logró inmovilizarle atrapando sus muñecas en una mano y consiguiendo al fin sacar la susodicha prenda de ropa para luego lanzarla fuera de la tienda.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que se puede ir volando y era una de mis preferidas! – hizo un puchero el más joven.

\- Oh cállate ya Potter, a dormir. - y lo atrajo hacia sí en el saco de dormir.  
Ron y Hermione sólo miraron la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta. Harry se sonrojó fuertemente cuando Ron entre tosecillas murmuró algún "bruumm brummm" sospechoso.

Al quinto día, tras varias discusiones y mucho cansancio llegaron por fin a la misteriosa formación rocosa donde se encontraba la cueva maligna. Los exploradores les mostraron la entrada desde la distancia, demasiado asustados como para acercarse.

\- Señor Magnus, nosotros no podemos acercarnos más… - se disculparon.

\- Tranquilos, saldremos sin problemas en un rato. Sois libres de marchar si lo deseáis, habéis cumplido vuestro cometido.

\- No, esperaremos por ustedes. Si necesitan ayuda… haremos lo que podamos. – dijeron entre temblores.

\- Todo irá bien amigos. – los tranquilizó Snape.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la gran grieta que hacía de entrada a la cueva. Lo primero que notaron al acercarse fue una gran corriente helada que salía de las profundidades, que consiguió erizarles todos los bellos del brazo y la nuca a pesar del calor que hacía.

\- No es broma, realmente hay algo oscuro, puedo sentirlo – dijo Hermione seriamente.

\- Sí, creo que todos lo hemos notado. – asintió Severus.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que entrar ahí? ¿qué es lo que espera encontrar profesor? – preguntó Ron inseguro.

\- Estamos todos de acuerdo en que el hombre de la historia que abrió de nuevo el sello de la montaña es sin duda Voldemort ¿verdad? – todos asintieron, ya habían comentado la posibilidad en las anteriores noches cuando se quedaban a solas en su tienda – Bien, pues es posible que aquí haya escondido algún Horrocrux, sabía que nadie en la zona se atrevería a entrar y los extranjeros tampoco porque desconocen su existencia.

\- ¿y qué pasa con los reptiloides? – preguntó Ron frotándose los brazos erizados.

\- Improvisaremos si vemos alguno. – se encogió de hombros Snape.

\- Oh, claro, improvisar, por eso Quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis salió de aquí calvo y poseído ¿no? Por improvisar. – espetó Ron molesto, como buen estratega le molestaba lanzarse a la aventura sin tener ni si quiera un plan.

\- Si vemos alguno vosotros tres os largáis, yo me haré cargo. – Finalizó Severus.

\- Ni hablar, nadie se queda solo. – Replicó Harry a la defensiva.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Severus se adentró por la abertura de la grieta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que los otros lo siguieran.

Una vez dentro el frío se intensificó, era soportable, pero aun así era un gran contraste con el calor sofocante del exterior. Las paredes y el suelo al principio eran lo esperado, rudimentarias como cualquier cueva pero a medida que avanzaban por la cueva el pasadizo se iba allanando y los muros y las paredes alisando hasta llegar a formar una entrada totalmente bien esculpida y lisa, algo imposible de hacer por las gentes del lugar que no tenían maquinaria ni las herramientas para crear esos pasadizos tan perfectos.

Siguieron avanzando mientras miraban todo, en las paredes había escenas esculpidas y escritura cuneiforme explicando los sucesos de las imágenes. Las representaciones eran de seres reptiles de apariencia humanoide enormes, con humanos mucho más pequeños a su lado, como sirvientes.

\- Parece que la leyenda era cierta… - dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras observaba las escenas esculpidas en la piedra de manera perfecta, como talladas con láser.

\- Creo que no debemos avanzar más, necesitamos más información. – Severus se plantó en medio del camino.

\- ¿información? Esta gente no creo que sepa mucho más de lo que nos han explicado ya – dijo Hermione.

\- Ellos no… pero hay un sitio que tal vez sí. Además, cada vez estoy más seguro que Voldemort dejó aquí alguno de sus horrocruxes. ¿qué mejor sitio que junto a la raza alienígena que nos creó? Además son serpientes, tal vez de aquí surgió el Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes, que sólo unos pocos, especialmente descendientes de Slytherin conocen.

\- ¿Crees que Slytherin era un descendiente directo del humano mágico que venció a los reptiloides?

\- Puede ser…

\- ¿Y en ese sitio esperas encontrar alguna pista de los horrocruxes? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Más o menos, Dumbledore tampoco sabía dónde encontrar el resto de horrocruxes, sólo creía saber cuáles eran los objetos que podría haber usado Voldemort, pero él mismo me recomendó ese lugar en varias ocasiones. Además, debemos buscar más información sobre los reptiloides, no encuentro sensato aventurarnos más adentro sin saber nada más.

\- Creo que estamos muy perdidos con esto. Y además el horrocrux que encontramos la noche en la que murió Dumbledore era falso. - explicó Harry.

\- Albus me dejó información muy valiosa respecto a todo esto, no estamos tan perdidos. – respondió Snape

\- Oh, ¿entonces cuál es el siguiente paso? -preguntó Harry emocionado.

\- La biblioteca de Alejandría. Por eso hemos venido a Egipto.

\- ¿Cómo? pero desapareció, ¿no? - Hermione dio un salto de sorpresa.

\- Eso es lo que creen los muggles. Hubo un tiempo en que la biblioteca era accesible para ambos mundos, pero los muggles casi consiguieron acabar con ella con sus estúpidas guerras, por lo que después de un gran incendio se les prohibió el paso y ahora tiene barreras anti muggles. Nosotros los magos y otras especies sabemos valorar un tesoro como ese. El conocimiento es poder.

\- ¿cree que allí puede haber otro Horrocrux? - Ron parecía incrédulo.

\- Albus lo creía. Bueno, no en la biblioteca en sí, sino en Egipto. La biblioteca nos interesa para saber si hay registros de visita, saber si Voldemort estuvo alguna vez ahí y qué información buscó.

\- ¿y cómo vamos a buscarlo? Dudo que se presentase como Lord-ya-sabéis-quien...

\- ¿Es usted tonto Weasley? Se tuvo que haber registrado como Tom Riddle. Te registran analizando tu varita. Cada varita es única en el mundo.

\- Con la tendencia cleptómana que tiene no me extrañaría que hubiese robado algún libro u objeto de allí para usarlo como Horrocrux... Algo de la maravillosa biblioteca de Alejandría para inflar más su ego, o tal vez escondió allí alguno de sus horrocruxes por ser un lugar seguro. - Comentó Harry medio en broma.

\- Es una posibilidad que debemos tener en cuenta, bien visto Harry. - Lo felicitó Snape.  
Todos los miraron con los ojos como platos, especialmente los recién llegados al grupo. Harry se sonrojó cuando Ron le dio un pequeño codazo.

\- ¡Bruumm bruumm! - Ron lo volvió a golpear haciendo el sonido de una moto

\- ¡Ron basta! Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer ese sonido... - Advirtió el de gafas, tan colorado como una amapola.

Severus los miró con una ceja levantada, sin entender qué pasaba. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

\- Harry irá bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Yo tomaré poción multijugos. Srta. Granger si ve que quien me atiende sospecha al ver mi nombre láncele un hechizo Confundus no verbal.

\- ¿Nosotros no tomaremos poción? - preguntó Ron, extrañado.

\- No es necesario, a ustedes no los buscan.

\- Severus, si la biblioteca está tan protegida... ¿Cómo sabemos que no tendrán un hechizo de detección de personas? - Harry no parecía muy seguro.

\- No lo tienen. He estado ahí en otras ocasiones.

\- Si lo tuviesen les puedo echar otro Confundus- dijo Ron, que no le estaba gustando que lo dejasen de lado en los planes.

\- Bien, ahora salgamos de la cueva, observar bien la salida porque en cualquier momento deberemos aparecernos aquí de nuevo, si algo me pasa debéis ser capaces de apareceros vosotros mismos.

Al salir el golpe de calor los dejó un segundo sin respiración. El contraste era enorme.

Se acercaron a los exploradores que aún los esperaban en la duna más cercana bajo un pequeño toldo que habían montado para esperarlos.

\- ¿Todo bien Magnus Howl? – preguntó el cabecilla de los exploradores.

\- Sí, es perfecto, lo que buscábamos. Pero necesitamos encontrar más información y más equipo para estudiarlo todo. Volveremos a Inglaterra para informar y volver de aquí un tiempo con más ayuda.

\- Tengan cuidado con los intraterrenos, comen humanos… no los molesten mucho por favor, nuestra gente sería la primera en verse afectada.

\- Tranquilos, vendremos preparados con armas si es necesario.

\- Finalmente se despidieron de los exploradores que dieron la vuelta para volver a su poblado y por fin volvieron a quedarse los cuatro solos.

\- ¡Por fin solos!… - suspiró Harry feliz de no tener que seguir viajando con los muggles.

Severus asintió con una sonrisa y alargando su brazo les pidió que lo agarrasen para desaparatarse.  
Cuando volvieron a aparecer pudieron ver a varios metros la gran biblioteca de Alejandría, tan inmensa y majestuosa. Con sus columnas de piedra y mármol talladas, grandes ventanales, una gran pirámide de cristal en el centro como techo dejando entrar toda la luz solar. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de emoción.

\- Ahora ya podría morir en paz... - murmuró asombrada.

\- Espere a verla por dentro primero, Srta. Granger. - bromeó Snape.

\- ¡Dentro será como el paraíso! - exclamó excitada, como una niña con el mejor regalo de su vida.

\- El paraíso de las ratas de biblioteca… - refunfuñó Ron, le aburrían sobremanera las bibliotecas, por muy famosas que fuesen.

\- ¡Hereje! – le golpeó Hermione divertida.

Finalmente tras las últimas instrucciones de qué y cómo debían buscar la información se adentraron en el recinto.

**···**


	12. Chapter 12 - El día de las marcas

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 12: El día de las marcas de la muerte**

La entrada a la biblioteca les costó menos de lo esperado; de hecho no les costó absolutamente nada. Snape transformado como Magnus pudo pasar sin problemas, Ron y Hermione se registraron como visitantes también sin inconvenientes y en el momento que Harry fue a traspasar las barreras detectoras Snape se encargó de lanzar un hechizo silenciador en las barreras para que no pitasen al detectarlo y Hermione lanzó el confundus no verbal a la bibliotecaria.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana buscando información y mirando en los registros cualquier pista de que Voldemort, Tom Riddle, hubiese visitado la biblioteca y qué información buscó en su día.  
Encontraron poca cosa, pero muy reveladora: buscó el libro de "Todo sobre los Horrocruxes; por Kevan Mathew Hoster" , muchos pergaminos de la antigua sumeria sobre el elixir de la vida eterna, "Magia arcana Egipcia y cómo usarla; por Ahmadi Al Alhami", "Los antiguos dioses serpiente, pruebas de que nos visitaron; por Suye Liu Shenlong" y varios libros más relacionados con ese tema.

\- Son pocos libros y pergaminos, Srta Granger haga un hechizo de copia en cada uno y los leeremos fuera de aquí. – ordenó Snape mientras ojeaba el libro de los horrocruxes.

\- Ehm… señor, ¿Cree prudente copiar el libro de los horrocruxes? Si cae en malas manos… - Hermione estaba realmente preocupada, ya bastante tenían con un mago oscuro mal de la cabeza e inmortal.

\- Lo codificaremos para solo poder acceder a su verdadero contenido nosotros. No soy estúpido Granger, evidentemente que no es un libro que pueda salir de aquí. De hecho ni siquiera aquí debería existir.

\- ¿Nos lo cargamos? – propuso Ron feliz

\- ¡Eso sería un sacrilegio! Es una obra protegida. Si alguien lo hubiese destruido nosotros no podríamos averiguar ahora cómo destruir una de esas cosas. – se enfadó la chica.

\- Si no existiese el dichoso libro Quien-tu-sabes tampoco hubiese podido crearlos, le hubiese faltado información. Es un peligro. – Rebatió Ron. – Lo mejor es cortar el problema de raíz.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ambos, y creo que lo mejor es… alterar el contenido del libro para que deje de ser útil para quien lo quiera usar para el mal y en cambio para que ayude a quien necesite destruir algún horrocrux en el futuro.

\- ¡Oh, Buena idea señor! – aprobaron Hermione y Ron.

Harry no podía hacer ruido debajo de la capa pero estuvo conforme también con la decisión; Realmente era muy peligroso ese libro para dejarlo seguir intacto a lo largo de la historia, a manos de cualquier asesino con el ego demasiado inflado.

* * *

Era noche cerrada, Lord Voldemort observaba el cementerio de sus ancestros por una de las ventanas de la Mansión Riddle; en sus manos una copa de vino, llena de un vino tinto color grana como la sangre, se balanceaba aromáticamente girando en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, entre sorbo y sorbo del mago.

\- Colagusano, ven aquí – ordenó Voldemort en un susurro de su voz. Cuando ordenaba cosas con ese tono de voz nunca salía bien parado.

\- S-sí, a-amo… - se acercó agachando la cabeza el mortífago traidor.

\- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez ese dicho muggle que dice… Si la montaña no va a mahoma, mahoma irá a la montaña? – siguió hablando en susurros el señor oscuro.

\- N-no mi a-amo… - temblaba Colagusano arrodillado a los pies de la túnica maltrecha de su señor.

\- Significa que ya que no encuentro al niño Potter voy a hacer que sea él quien venga a mí.

\- Bu-buena idea mi señor…

\- Primero haremos una reunión, sólo el círculo interno. ¡dame tu brazo Colagusano! – ordenó de nuevo Voldemort sacando su varita y agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su siervo convocó al resto de mortífagos, a los más fieles, su círculo interno.

\- Ahora vete, prepara todo como de costumbre para la reunión.

Colagusano no esperó a que se lo repitiese y se marchó de la habitación agarrándose el brazo izquierdo donde su amo había hecho la llamada a través de su marca.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca a media tarde con el trabajo bien hecho decidieron aparecerse en el corazón de la ciudad de Alejandría para pasar esa noche en algún hotel.

\- Después de varias semanas en el desierto nos merecemos un buen descanso. – propuso Snape atrayendo a Harry hacia su costado.

\- ¡Oh sí! Una cama real, y comida de restaurante y un baño… - soñaba despierto Ron

\- Un baño… - Hermione también suspiró con ganas.

\- Jajaja, bien, parece que nos has convencido a todos Severus. – dijo Harry sonriente

\- Sabía que os gustaría. Cogeos a mi brazo, os voy a transportar a la ciudad, lo más cerca que pueda del centro. Hay un Hotel con las mejores habitaciones y servicio.

\- Pero… no tenemos mucho dinero… - suspiró frustrada la chica.

\- Pero yo sí y he dicho que nos merecemos todos este pequeño descanso. – Dijo Snape con una ceja levantada mientras esperaba que el pelirrojo y la chica se agarrasen a su brazo extendido. Hermione y Ron sonrieron y posaron sus manos en el brazo antes de sentir ese tirón en el estómago y esa sensación de ser estrujado a través de un tubo.

Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en un callejón de una de las ciudades con más historia del mundo, cerca del Palacio de Montazah.

\- Ese es el hotel muggle es en el que nos hospedaremos este fin de semana o más días si es necesario – dijo Snape señalando el impresionante hotel que se encontraba a poco más de 100 metros de donde se encontraban. - El gran Helnan Palestine Hotel.

\- Parece que lo conoces bien, ¿con quién has estado? – preguntó Harry curioso

\- Potter, no preguntes cosas de las que no quieres conocer la respuesta.

\- Si no quisiera saber la respuesta no te preg…, oh… vale, ya lo pillo. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Snape había estado ahí con algún amante?

\- Vine a una convención de pociones, se entregaban los premios a las mejores investigaciones del año. – Le explicó de todas maneras.

Se prepararon para entrar al hotel, y Snape ordenó dos habitaciones para un fin de semana entero, desde el viernes 10 al domingo 12 de Octubre, con todo incluido.

\- ¿dos habitaciones señor? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida. – Es muy caro… no me sentiría bien, podemos dormir juntos todos como hasta ahora y transfigurar algo en otras camas…. – susurró para que no escuchase nada la recepcionista.

\- Deje de preocuparse por el dinero señorita Granger. Soy un ma-es-tro (enfatizó la palabra) en pociones, por si no lo sabe es un rango dentro de la cofradía de pocionistas que muy pocos son capaces de poseer, por lo que puede imaginarse que mi sueldo no es comparable al de un simple profesor. – dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta Visa de sus ropas y la entregaba junto con su pasaporte a la recepcionista. – Estoy… digamos que sobrado de dinero y nunca puedo gastarlo porque vivo prácticamente todo el año en un castillo intentando enseñar algo a niños idiotas, así que deje de preocuparse por esos menesteres. Además, no quiero a nadie más en mi habitación cuando ate a Potter a la cama. – sonrió de medio lado.

\- Oh… disculpe profesor. – se sonrojó Hermione fuertemente, dando un paso atrás y ventilándose con la mano - ¿era necesario decir ese último comentario?

\- Jajaja, seguro que es en lo único que está pensando. Hace tiempo que no pasa tiempo a solas con Harry. – dijo Ron en voz baja para que sólo lo escuchase Hermione. – Y ya puestos… nosotros tampoco. – y le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse en dirección a la recepcionista y entregarle su pasaporte junto con el de Hermione.

Hermione se quedó detrás de ellos toda sonrojada. ¿Ron Weasley le acababa de lanzar una directa?. Escuchó una risita a su lado y se sonrojó más al saber que Harry había sido testigo invisible de todo.

\- No te rías Harry, no voy a ser yo a la que van a atar a una cama esta noche. _ sonrió satisfecha cuando la risita cambió por una tos y un silencio.

Subieron a las habitaciones en la undécima planta, eran habitaciones contiguas, para estar cerca en caso de cualquier emergencia.

\- Psst Harry, no olvidéis poner hechizos silenciadores esta noche cuando empecéis la fiesta. – le susurró Ron antes de que entrara en su habitación y aprovechando que Snape acababa de entrar delante.

\- Lo mismo digo, hermano. – Le dio un golpecito en las costillas el de gafas. No iba a sonrojarse más por esto, ya Hermione se había encargado que lo hiciese en el vestíbulo.

\- Nos encontraremos en la entrada al restaurante de aquí tres horas, aprovechen para disfrutar de las actividades y servicios varios del hotel, seguro que dentro de la habitación tienen varias guías muggles con lo que ofrecen. Pueden pedir bebidas o lo que quieran al servicio de habitaciones, no hay problema. – y tras decir todo eso agarró a Harry del brazo y lo metió dentro de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos fuera con dos palmos de narices.

\- No sé yo si Harry podrá sentarse luego… - comentó Ron abriendo su propia habitación.

\- ¡RON! No seas grosero, estás hablando de nuestro mejor amigo. – Le dio una colleja Hermione, quitándole la llave magnética al pelirrojo antes de que se la cargara intentando abrir la puerta. – Trae, funciona así…

Las habitaciones eran enormes con amplios ventanales con vistas al mar, donde un precioso atardecer bañaba de luz anaranjada y rojiza toda la estancia. La cama era tamaño King con cuatro postes de madera oscura tallados con jeroglíficos egipcios, la ropa de cama era totalmente blanca con un cubre cama de color rojo grana y en el cabezal reposaban varios cojines blancos y granas, los colores del hotel. El baño era inmenso y la bañera era con hidromasaje. El mini bar contenía varias botellitas de whisky y otras bebidas alcohólicas muggles para satisfacción de Snape.

Harry estaba sentado en la butaca que había junto a una mesita de centro y un sofá grana. Ojeaba con atención los servicios del hotel.

\- Es la primera vez que vengo a un hotel… - para explicarle en pocas palabras a Snape porque estaba tan fascinado con todo. – es… como un habitación de ensueño. Todo es muy grande y lujoso.

Snape sonrió complacido de ver a Harry con esa cara de bobo mirándolo todo. Y se juró que le daría todos los caprichos que quisiese de ahora en adelante, para compensar los 17 años de maltrato familiar que había sufrido. Se encargaría de que descubriese a su lado muchas primeras veces.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tu primera sauna y a tu primer masaje con chocolate y oro? – preguntó Snape seductor tomando a Harry de la mano y haciendo que se levantase para atraerlo a sus brazos.

\- Oh, lo dices por el folleto que estaba ojeando… no, yo… era curiosidad – dijo nervioso

\- Tenemos aún tres horas hasta la cena, seguro que nos sienta bien un buen masaje y luego una sauna y un baño en las termas. ¿me acompaña señor Potter?

\- Yo no tengo pulsera de "todo incluido"… - desvió de nuevo la mirada, incomodo. Se notaba que le costaba todavía el hecho de pedir cosas materiales.

\- Potter, somos magos, transfiguramos un folleto en una pulsera para ti y listos. Ponte bañador, nos vamos, no quiero excusas. – Y con eso dicho Snape comenzó a desvestirse.

Harry sonrió de medio lado e hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambos estaban apunto Snape lo acorraló contra la puerta y lo besó ardientemente, con ansias y pasión contenida de semanas sin poder tocarse.

\- Esta noche serás mi postre Potter. Aún te debo la revancha por lo que pasó entre nosotros en el poblado… esta noche estaré en mis cinco sentidos para hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Harry lo miró con ojos abiertos y los labios rojos por el beso. "¡Cómo me excita su voz! Si lo supiese… "

\- Aún quedan muchas horas Snape, no provoques el fuego antes de tiempo o te quemarás. Quién sabe si tenemos que acabar huyendo o …

Snape no lo dejó terminar, volvió a besarlo. Colocó ambas mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Harry, cerrándole el paso, y su rodilla entre las piernas abiertas del chico que soltó un gemido ahogado durante el beso al notar la presión en sus partes. Los ojos de Snape, puro ónix brillante lo encendían, su lengua, su sabor, su olor, su potencia… Severus Snape era todo en su conjunto un cóctel que lo volvía loco. Sabía que acabaría muriendo cuando el hombre tuviese tiempo para dedicarse a darle otros placeres desconocidos.

Tan pronto como empezó el beso también terminó.

\- Déjate de ser gafe Potter. Andando… tú delante.

\- Sí, señor… - le sonrió de medio lado saliendo al pasillo para dirigirse a los ascensores. -La sala de masaje y las termas se encuentran en la última planta. – comentó Harry picando el botón del ascensor que los llevaría allí.

Cuando llegaron fueron rápidamente atendidos por varias mujeres que los acomodaron en dos camillas contiguas la una a la otra y les hicieron tumbarse boca abajo. La sala estaba un poco en penumbra con velas aromáticas e inciensos cargándola de un ambiente relajado y a la vez un poco erótico. Los untaron poco a poco y delicadamente de chocolate con polvo de oro añadido en la mezcla, lo dejaron un rato reposar sobre sus pieles y luego procedieron a darles el masaje de la cabeza a los pies. Harry intentó no gemir aunque a veces se le escapó algún que otro sonido cuando las manos de la chica trabajaban algún punto de sus músculos que estuviese entumecido. Especialmente la zona de los hombros y los gemelos de las piernas.

Snape se quedó dormido al poco de empezar, aunque de vez en cuando abría un ojo para fijarse en Harry y comprobar que estaba todo correcto.

Cuando el masaje terminó las terapeutas les indicaron el camino a las termas.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le abriese la mandíbula cuando entró en la sala. Era precioso. El techo era abovedado y pintado como si fuese un cielo estrellado y pequeñas y diminutas bombillas de led se encendían y apagaban dulcemente como si fuesen estrellas, a veces cambiando de colores. Había varias piscinas termales separadas por muros esculpidos en jeroglíficos, no sabía que significaban pero le encantaron. Estaba dividido en diversos apartados y tipos de baño en los que experimentabas los diferentes estados del agua, desde hielo, vapor, agua caliente, fría…

La parte de los jeroglíficos con las columnas egipcias y las esculturas pertenecía a la zona llamada "Termas del dios Sol" y consistía de un baño de agua termal a 36º C y baño de agua fría a 14º C.  
Ambos se adentraron en la de agua caliente y notaron como ardía, como los músculos se destensaban y hasta parecía que sudaban dentro, las volutas de vapor caliente cubriendo casi como una niebla la superficie. Debían estar entr minutos y luego cambiarse al baño de agua fría del otro lado de la pared donde al meterse el contraste fue para cortarles el aliento. Sintieron miles de agujas pinchando cada parte de su piel, la circulación sanguínea activándose como loca en sus cuerpos. Tras la primera impresión de congelamiento extremo luego realmente estuvieron flotando a gusto, aunque pronto tuvieron que salir para no congelarse.

El siguiente en el recorrido era la parte llamada Baño Sirocco, un baño de aire caliente que no les acabó de convencer demasiado porque era un poco agobiante.

El siguiente era el Baño Islandés. Que eran unas duchas de agua caliente en las que primero te tenías que frotar todo el cuerpo en hielo picado en polvo que había en unos recipientes grandes y luego meterte bajo la ducha, y repetir ese proceso las veces que quisieras.

Pasaron al próximo baño del recorrido y vieron que se llamaba Hammam y dentro había unas piedras labradas en forma de asiento o de cama donde te tumbabas y recibías una sesión de calor húmedo a 55º C aproximadamente que lo que conseguía era favorecer la relajación general y la respiración, abriendo los pulmones con el vapor de eucaliptus del ambiente.

Y para finalizar se saltaron la sauna porque no soportarían más calor y se metieron en la parte final del recorrido que se llamaba Vaporización y paso Polar. Era para refrescarlos e hidratar el cuerpo después de todo el recorrido y especialmente después del Hammam o la sauna.

Salieron envueltos en sus albornoces totalmente relajados; tanto que bostezaban a cada cuatro pasos y cuando llegaron a la habitación se tumbaron en la cama dejándose caer como dos sacos de patatas. Severus captó un olor afrutado y se incorporó para ver de dónde provenía cuando vio que en la mesita del centro había un detalle del hotel: una bandeja de frutas troceadas alrededor de una fuente de chocolate deshecho que se derramaba irresistible para que sumergiesen las frutas y disfrutasen con el aperitivo.

Severus sonrió y le dijo a Harry que cerrase los ojos. Convocó su varita y luego levitó flotando la fuente de chocolate y las frutas a su mesita de noche. Pinchó con la brocheta un trozo de piña y lo bañó en el delicioso chocolate para luego dárselo a probar a Harry, que abrió la boca un poco desconfiado para luego gemir satisfecho y relamerse los labios donde habían quedado unos restos de chocolate.

\- Ummm ¡delicioso! – y abrió los ojos para ver de dónde había sacado eso su acompañante.

\- Regalito del hotel. – se encogió de hombros Snape con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Wow!

Severus sonrió y pinchó ahora un trozo de kiwi, lo bañó y se lo volvió a ofrecer a su pareja que lo tomó con gusto.

\- Nunca había probado esta fruta. ¿cómo se llama?

\- Kiwi, es muy bueno para el cuerpo, pero tiene que tomarse con moderación porque tiene mucha fibra y puede hacer que vayas suelto al baño luego…

\- ¡Arggg Severus! ¡No digas eso cuando estoy comiendo chocolate! – le golpeó enfurruñado.

\- ¡Eh! Sólo te informaba, mocoso ingrato. – bufó el mayor pinchando un trozo de fresa y comiéndoselo él mismo.

\- Yo también quiero una fresaaa – puso morritos y ojitos de perrito abandonado Harry.

\- No hagas pucheros Potter – Snape lo miró mal pero acabó claudicando y dándole dos fresas bañadas en chocolate.

Terminaron enfrascados en comer las frutas cuando una idea maquiavélica le vino a Snape y cogiendo la mano de Harry bañó en chocolate el dedo índice, para luego metérselo en la boca y deleitarse con su sabor, lamiendo y absorbiendo para dejarlo limpio. Harry dio un respingo cuando sintió el ramalazo de placer ir directo a su polla. Snape era maligno y sonreía con satisfacción al ver lo que había causado.

\- Delicioso. Me pregunto qué tal sabrá si lo unto en distintas partes de tu… cuerpo. – sonrió de medio lado mientras untaba una fresa con chocolate y la paseaba por uno de los pezones de Harry, le ofreció al chico la fruta y él se deleitó lamiendo y limpiando el sonrosado pezón, que rápidamente despertó alegre, irguiéndose.

\- Yo también…

\- Tú nada Potter. Aquí el que toca hoy soy yo, tú quietecito ¿estamos? – y lo fulminó con esa mirada que no admitía réplicas.

\- No es justo, quiero que nuestra… quiero…

\- Me da igual lo que quieras, cuando aprendas a decir lo que quieres sin tartamudeos veremos si te permito hacer lo que quieras, mientras tanto querido… déjate llevar y disfruta. – y con eso Snape daba por terminada la discusión, poseyendo la boca del chico, entrando en esa cueva inocente y besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Qué gafe eres Potter! – y de pronto toda la pasión se esfumó.

\- ¿Qué? Ahora qué pa… - Pero no le hizo falta terminar la pregunta, Severus se agarraba fuertemente el antebrazo, cubriendo la marca tenebrosa.

Severus lo miró a los ojos y Harry pudo percibir un atisbo de pánico en ellos, pero en seguida se desvaneció y la firmeza volvió a ellos.

\- Debo irme ya. Ves a cenar con Granger y Weasley, en cuanto pueda me reúno con vosotros. Si no vuelvo el lunes por la mañana marchaos sin mí. Seguir con el plan.

\- ¡No voy a irme sin ti! No nos podrás encontrar….

\- Soy un espía chico, por supuesto que te encontraré. – bufó indignado.

Se levantó y se vistió con sus usuales ropas, se puso encima la túnica negra y la máscara de mortífago y tras darle un último beso a Harry desaparató directamente desde la habitación para ir con Voldemort.

Harry intentó tranquilizarse y fue a vestirse para bajar primero al bar del hotel solo y tomarse algo mientras hacía tiempo para la hora de la cena. No quería molestar a sus amigos, seguramente estarían en esos momentos disfrutando de su tiempo a solas como pareja.

* * *

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro en el norte de Inglaterra, en Little Hangleton, ni siquiera las estrellas eran visibles para aportar un poco de compañía, sino todo lo contrario, esas nubes tormentosas sólo le causaban más desasosiego a Severus Snape.

Se encaminó a la vieja y destartalada mansión Riddle todo lo rápido que pudo; a Lord Voldemort no le gustaba esperar por nadie.

Cuando llegó a la sala donde se celebraban las reuniones se acercó presuroso a arrodillarse frente a su señor y besar el bajo de sus túnicas raídas.

\- Treinta segundos más tarde Severus y te hubiese recibido con un crucio. Siéntate.

\- Sí, mi señor.

Voldemort tomó su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y sorbió un poco del vino de su copa. El resto de mortífagos observaban en silencio; sus copas olvidadas, nunca solían beber más que un par de sorbos de compromiso. El porqué, era que necesitaban mantener su mente aguda y alerta ante cualquier cambio de ánimo o actitud en su señor; si bebían mucho corrían el riesgo de ofenderlo, o peor, morir por no poder esquivar alguna maldición.

El señor oscuro no era idiota, al contrario, era muy astuto e inteligente. Sabía que había algún traidor entre sus filas, incluso tal vez dentro del propio círculo interno, por eso no iba a explicarles todo su plan, sólo lo justo y necesario.

Cuando la reunión terminó media hora después, todos los mortífagos desaparecieron con un fuerte "crack" hacia el centro de Londres donde empezaron a atacar a los muggles a diestro y siniestro, en las zonas más turísticas, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y que muchas personas ya dormían pacíficamente en sus casas. Muchas marcas tenebrosas brillaron en el cielo de Londres esa noche, iluminando tenuemente sus alrededores y el lugar del crimen de un color verde; mortecino.

Al día siguiente, más de lo mismo tanto en Londres como en Escocia, esta vez también atacando pueblos mágicos, pero sin duda la carnicería fue mayor con el mundo muggle: atacaron museos, varias líneas de metro muggle fueron reducidas a escombros, con varios hechizos destructores y explosivos, cientos de muggles asesinados en el proceso; el famoso London Eye fue arrancado de su soporte y lanzado a muchos metros de altitud, con muggles dentro aterrorizados, y cayó encima del ministerio de defensa que estaba justo en frente, derrumbando todo el edificio y varios de los alrededores, causando gran pánico en la población.

El Morsmorde brillando sobre cada punto donde se realizaron los atentados mortífagos.

Los aurores estaban ya en alerta a causa de los ataques de la noche anterior y lucharon contra todos los mortífagos que vieron, muchos cayeron heridos, tanto aurores como enemigos.

El día 11 de Octubre de 1997 fue recordado como "El día de las marcas de la muerte" en todos los periódicos del mundo muggle, sobretodo en los de Inglaterra y Escocia. Los muggles nunca entendieron de donde provenían o cómo se hicieron esas marcas que estaban en cada uno de los puntos donde hubo muertos.

* * *

**N.A :** Hola! Siento la tardanza en actualizar, he estado un tiempo con dos trabajos a la vez, me iba a las 8 de la mañana y llegaba a casa a las 22:30 de la noche…, así que lo único que quería era comer, ducharme y dormir. Ha sido una temporada mortal jajaja. De todas formas no os preocupéis, tarde más o tarde menos la historia no se va a quedar inconclusa.  
Aunque si me escribís un comentario con vuestra opinión sobre la historia eso me hace feliz y me esfuerzo más, es un subidón de motivación.

Un abrazo y gracias por leerme


	13. Chapter 13 - El secreto de las pirámides

**Título:** HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora: **Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 13: El secreto de la gran pirámide**

El fin de semana había pasado y el trío dorado tenía que dejar el impresionante hotel. No tenían noticias de Severus y Harry estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

La primera noche, cuando bajó a la hora que había quedado con sus amigos para cenar estos se sorprendieron de verlo solo, él les explicó que lo habían convocado y todo lo que le dijo antes de partir.

\- Harry, no podemos esperar más tiempo. Él te dijo que si no estaba para hoy lunes por la mañana que nos fuésemos sin él. Nos encontrará, no te preocupes. – intentó animarlo Hermione.

\- Vamos compañero, tenemos que partir.

\- ¿Y si lo ha matado?... las otras veces no había estado tanto tiempo fuera... - preguntó con un hilo de voz el moreno, retorciéndose las manos, nervioso.

\- Lo hubieses notado por la cicatriz. El día que quien-tú-sabes descubra la verdad sobre él va a arder Troya, su odio te llegará a través de vuestra conexión.

\- Es verdad, si no has notado dolor en todo el fin de semana es que está seguro y bien.

Harry suspiró agobiado, no quería irse sin él, de repente se sentía muy vulnerable y perdido. Ni siquiera la presencia de sus mejores amigos lo confortaba.

Cuando estuvieron listos se cogieron de las manos y Hermione los aparató a todos de nuevo en pleno desierto. Durante el fin de semana se habían estado repartiendo los libros copiados de la biblioteca de Alejandría, leyéndolos en busca de pistas para los horrocruxes. Por lo que decidieron que el primer sitio al cual irían a mirar sería la gran pirámide de Guiza, a las afueras del Cairo, en Egipto.

Cuando aparecieron en su destinación abrieron los ojos como platos. Sabían que las pirámides eran enormes, pero se sentían tan pequeños frente a ellas que se quedaron con la boca abierta y ojos grandes, mirando todo embobados. Era de noche, pero los faros que alumbraban el lugar turístico y las excavaciones cercanas daban suficientemente luz para ver todo bien.

Hermione fue la primera en despertar de su ensoñación y picó de manos para llamar la atención a los otros dos, para empezar a montar el campamento, y levantar las protecciones contra muggles y magos.

\- Si levantamos la barrera anti-magos Severus no nos podrá ver – dijo Harry parando a Hermione para que no lanzase el hechizo.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo Harry, es muy peligroso, estaríamos a merced de cualquier mortífago, espía o mago en general. Por no decir que esto es un sitio privado y no podemos acampar aquí.

Harry suspiró y apartó su mano para dejar a Hermione terminar las protecciones. Ron le palmeó la espalda, en un gesto de apoyo.

\- Tranquilo, pronto vamos a estar tan ocupados que ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para pensar en él.

Por la mañana tomaron un desayuno rápido y frío, no querían entretenerse más, cada minuto que pasaba más muggles llegaban a la zona para visitar el interior de las pirámides, con sus respectivos guías turísticos.

Hermione aconsejó hacerse pasar por turistas muggles e ir acompañados de un guía al menos la primera vez que entraran, para no perderse y conocer un poco mejor el interior y su historia. Ron y Harry asintieron conformes y se acercaron al guía de uno de los grupos, Ron le lanzó un hechizo confundus para que no les preguntase de dónde salían y quienes eran, y así poderse camuflar entre el grupo.

El interior de la Gran Pirámide era impresionante y estaban tan absortos en la explicación del guía muggle que apenas prestaron atención a indicios o pruebas sobre un posible horrocrux.

\- No importa – les dijo Hermione cuando hicieron una pausa en la visita – lo importante de esta primera visita es escuchar al guía muggle y familiarizarnos con el entorno. Esta noche podemos volver solos, o intentarlo mañana de nuevo con otro grupo de muggles.

\- Sí, creo que es demasiado peligroso adentrarnos solos así de buenas a primeras – estuvo de acuerdo Ron. – vete a saber qué trampas tenían estos locos egipcios... por lo que dice el muggle, nada bueno. – se estremeció.

\- Ni que lo digas – musitó Harry mirando una de las paredes, que aunque estaban totalmente lisas y parecían inofensivas podían estar cubiertas de trampas.

Al entrar había un pequeño pasadizo de unos 5 metros que desembocaba en una larga y empinada escalera, lo que se llama "La Gran Galería", 25 metros de escaleras en un primer tramo, más otros 20 en el segundo tramo que todavía era más empinado que el anterior y que te dejaba frente a un pasadizo que te obligaba a agacharte para poder continuar. Llegaron a un pequeño descansillo donde pudieron respirar un poco, dentro había mucha humedad y era como bastante claustrofóbico.

\- Quiero salir ya, me está entrando agobio de estar aquí enterrado – comentó Ron secándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Sí, opino lo mismo, es una sensación bastante angustiante. – se rascó Harry la nuca, que también tenía sudada y los mechones de pelo empapados.

\- ¿Os habéis fijado? – preguntó Hermione – Tanto por fuera como por dentro de la pirámide de Keops no hay ningún jeroglífico en las paredes.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – cuestionó Ron, sin entender.

\- Pasa que los egipcios narraban todo lo que hacían en sus vidas, desde lo que comían, a como se bañaban, como conreaban sus campos, como tenían relaciones, todo absolutamente... y en cambio dentro de este pedazo de pirámide, supuestamente para honrar a sus reyes, no hay nada...

\- Les daría pereza, ¡qué más da eso Hermione! – bufó Ron pensando que la chica a veces era demasiado quisquillosa.

\- Es cierto, creo que Hermione tiene razón... - se apresuró a contestar Harry antes de que sus amigos discutiesen – Es raro que una civilización que lo explica todo de sus vidas, hasta los detalles más tontos, no se explayen en explicar algo aquí dentro. Quiero decir... al menos la vida del rey al que honran o como construyeron estas monstruosidades o algo... - terminó Harry tocando las paredes lisas y perfectas.

\- Gracias Harry. Bien, sigamos, tal vez en la cámara del rey haya algo.

\- No hay nada, cuando vinimos a visitar Egipto con mi familia hace unos años, antes de empezar nuestro tercer curso, visitamos las pirámides y recuerdo que no hay nada, pero es curiosa de ver... - comentó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres continuaron la ruta por el pasadizo que continuaba y que tras varios metros y pasado otro descansillo llegaron a la famosa sala del rey. Ésta era rectangular y estaba bien iluminada, las paredes totalmente lisas eran esta vez de granito rojo, que llamaba bastante la atención comparado con el color marrón arena del resto de la pirámide. En el centro de la cámara se encontraba el sarcófago del rey Keops, un gran bloque vacío de granito más ancho que el ancho del pasadizo, por lo que tuvo que ser construido ahí dentro pues por el pasillo no cabía, o no se sabe cómo lo metieron.

En la cámara el sonido se ampliaba bastante y el aire era frío. La observaron por todas partes, buscando cualquier pista que estuviese fuera de la vista de los muggles, pero no había absolutamente nada.

Unos muggles curiosos aparecieron detrás de ellos y del grupo con el que iban, y se acercaron reverentes al sarcófago, uno de ellos se metió dentro y el resto empezaron a cantar unas oraciones, haciendo que todo vibrase amplificado en la sala.

Los tres amigos se miraron intrigados.

\- ¿qué hacen? – preguntó Ron que los miraba con ojos como platos.

\- Ni idea, pero me ponen los pelos de punta – comentó Harry frotándose los brazos.

\- Deben ser de alguna religión o secta... creo que sería mejor irnos ya, no tenemos nada más que ver aquí – propuso Hermione saliendo de la cámara del rey para volver a adentrarse por los pasadizos y bajar de nuevo la empinada escalera hasta la salida.

La luz del sol los dejó deslumbrados por unos momentos y decidieron apartarse de la entrada e ir a sentarse más arriba en una de las rocas, descansar y ver un poco el paisaje de El Cairo que se extendía frente a ellos en todo su esplendor, y también la nube de polución sobre la ciudad.

Tras evitar a las decenas y decenas de vendedores ambulantes, agentes y guías de viaje, traductores, y personas que te ofrecían camellos para pasear a cambio de un módico precio, llegaron a una zona donde pudieron quedarse solos y desaparatar para volver a su campamento.

\- Vaya pérdida de tiempo, ahí no haya nada, solo son un montón de rocas. – se quejó Ron quitándose la camiseta sudada y refrescándose con un paño mojado el torso y la nuca.

\- Bueno, tú ya la habías visitado pero para mí ha sido genial ver una de las grandes maravillas del mundo antiguo. – sonrió Harry quitándose también su camiseta.

\- No creo que haya sido en vano, hemos descubierto 2 cosas importantes – dijo Hermione recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta.

\- ¿ah sí? – Ron enarcó una ceja al más puro estilo Snape, cosa que hizo reír a Harry.

\- Sí, una ya la hemos comentado dentro, está claro que las pirámides no las construyeron los egipcios, no hay rastro suyo dentro, y estoy convencida que en esa época es totalmente imposible que construyesen algo tan grande. Ni siquiera los muggles actualmente a día de hoy serían capaces de hacerlo con su tecnología tan avanzada, es imposible que lo hiciesen en la antigüedad. Y además, según un libro de la biblioteca de Alejandría... las tres pirámides casualmente están alineadas formando el cinturón de la constelación de Orión, es un claro mensaje de que esto está hecho por una raza más avanzada que vivió aquí en aquel entonces.

\- Claro, y se pusieron a construir pirámides por aburrimiento ¿no?, es absurdo Hermione. – refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

\- Lo mismo pensaría un muggle si le dicen que la magia existe... ¿y verdad que existe? – replicó la chica cruzándose brazos, retándole a negar su afirmación.

\- Además, en la cueva del otro día... vimos claramente esa extraña escritura y las imágenes grabadas de esos seres reptiles... y la leyenda de la gente de estas tierras ya la has escuchado. – continuó Harry.

\- ¡Está bien! Aceptemos la idea, fueron creadas por estos dioses reptil... ¿pero para qué?

\- Eso no lo sé Ron, sino no estaríamos ahora investigando ¿no crees? – puso los ojos en blanco Hermione, mientras sacaba lo necesario para empezar a preparar la comida.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos sobre todos los enigmas que estaban atravesando y la difícil tarea en la que se encontraban. Tras hablarlo con calma decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad a la pirámide de Keops e internarse ellos solos por la noche, ahora que ya sabían qué esperar.

En Inglaterra todo era un caos, la policía muggle, ambulancias y bomberos estaban colapsados intentando ayudar a las víctimas del atentado de Londres. Los magos por su parte se esforzaban en desmemorizar de cualquier cosa sospechosa relacionada con la magia y los mortífagos volando como humo negro destrozando todo.

El ministerio de magia también era un hervidero de actividad debido a lo sucedido. Era el primer atentado a gran escala directamente a la comunidad muggle, y el ministro muggle estaba demandando explicaciones. La tensión casi físicamente palpable en el ambiente. Si las cosas seguían así, era muy posible que los muggles se revolviesen contra ellos al verse atacados.

Severus Snape salió de su labotario en la mansión Riddle, el cuartel general de los mortífagos, con una cajita llena de frascos de una poción de color amarillento sucio, y se acercó al Señor Oscuro que esperaba sentado en su sillón, frente a la ventana que daba al cementerio.

\- Mi señor, tengo lista la poción que me pidió, en grandes cantidades... - dijo suavemente con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Muy bien Ssseverusss – siseó el mago oscuro complacido tras observar a contraluz uno de los frascos embotellados. – Cada uno de estos frascos es una maravilla, me alegro de que seas tan competente en pociones Severus, dudo que ningún otro pocionista en Inglaterra y tal vez de entre los 5 mejores del mundo, fuese capaz de realizarla perfectamente, por algo tienes el título de maestro.

\- Ha sido un honor poder preparar esta obra maestra de Salazar Slytherin, mi señor. – Severus miró fijamente a su amo, demostrando la emoción verdadera tras sus palabras. Severus se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, porque realmente había sido un honor y un placer poder elaborar algo creado por Slytherin, aunque dicha poción fuese un arma biológica de alto nivel que con unas pocas gotas podía matar a cientos de personas.

\- Bien, puedes irte ya, no creo que te necesite en un tiempo, sigue buscando al mocoso Potter. – ordenó Lord Voldemort.

\- Mi señor, tengo curiosidad... ¿puedo preguntarle sus planes con la poción? – se arriesgó a preguntar Snape.

\- Confío en ti, mi querido, pero lo único que te diré Ssseverusss... es que eliminaré del mapa a gran parte de la población de muggles del mundo. – sonrió malignamente con esa cara blanca como la cal, sin labios ni nariz, y los ojos escarlatas brillando.

\- Estoy impaciente por ver el resultado, mi señor... - y tras una última reverencia se alejó presuroso antes de que al loco mago le diese por castigarlo por su pregunta.

Severus salió de la mansión a toda prisa y desapareció con un "crack" cuando traspasó las barreras.

Apareció en las pirámides de Giza, sabía que ese iba a ser el primer punto donde los chicos irían. Sabía que le costaría un poco encontrarlos, seguro que Granger les había obligado a lanzar hechizos de protección en la tienda de campaña, tendría que lanzar detectores de barreras e ir explorando los alrededores de las pirámides.

Para su sorpresa le estaba costando dar con los muchachos, tanto que estaba pensando si tal vez no se había equivocado de sitio o si ellos tal vez habían partido a otro lugar; si ese fuese el caso lo tendría difícil para encontrarlos, aunque por suerte estaba convencido de que no se habían marchado todavía de Egipto.

"Harry no se iría del país sin mí" – pensó mientras se retiraba el pelo largo de la cara, se había levantado un viento molesto, sobre todo con la cantidad de arena de los alrededores.

Llegó la noche y los muggles abandonaron la zona, se quedó solo contemplando las pirámides, iluminadas con focos. El paisaje le daba escalofríos.

Cuando ya estaba por prepararse el campamento para irse a dormir se fijó en un pequeño haz de luz en la entrada de la pirámide de Keops y seguidamente otros dos se le unieron y se adentraron en el monumento. Severus sonrió de medio lado pensando "valientes y locos Gryffindors... adentrarse de noche solos en la pirámide" y sin pensárselo un segundo fue tras ellos. Necesitaba tener a Harry en sus brazos urgentemente; preparar esa poción para el señor oscuro lo hacía sentir inmensamente culpable, iba a convertirse en el asesino de no sabía cuántas miles de vidas...

La entrada de la pirámide estaba oscura como boca de lobo, pero gracias a que los chicos iban por delante de él por la gran galería, tenía suficiente luz para ver el camino sin tener que encender su propia luz.

Los siguió en silencio, divertido y un poco enfadado, si él realmente fuese un mortífago ya los hubiese podido matar a los tres.

Cuando llegaron al primer descansillo decidió mandar su patronus con un mensaje, si se aparecía de pronto sería muy fácil que alguno de ellos le lanzase alguna maldición.

Harry tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la oscuridad siempre lo asustaba, demasiados recuerdos de alacenas oscuras y polvorientas, golpes y abusos... Se habían detenido en el descansillo para respirar un poco, la empinada subida por las escaleras lo requería, cuando vio una potente luz asomándose por el pasillo, una luz blanca-azulada que se iba haciendo más y más potente. Agarró a sus amigos de los brazos y con la varita apuntó a la luz que se acercaba veloz. Los tres tragaron saliva, nerviosos, las varitas preparadas esperando ver aparecer algún espíritu o ser de ultratumba... nada que ver con la preciosa cierva que apareció ante ellos trotando delicadamente hasta detenerse frente a Harry...

"Soy Severus, os he encontrado, no os asustéis cuando aparezca" la cierva habló con la voz aterciopelada de Snape y con una pequeña inclinación frente a Harry desapareció en una voluta de humo plateado.

Otra luz se distinguió por el pasillo, claramente la luz producida por un "lumos" y a los pocos segundos la inconfundible figura estilizada del maestro de pociones apareció por el pasillo y les sonrió.

\- ¡Severus! – exclamó Harry corriendo a sus brazos y enterrando su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor.

\- Ya estoy aquí... - susurró Severus en su oído abrazándolo fuertemente, aspirando su olor y su calor, que tanto necesitaba.

Se acercaron a la otra pareja y tras un breve saludo pusieron al hombre al día sobre lo que habían hecho hasta el momento.

\- Bien, me alegro que entraseis esta mañana con los muggles, por un momento os he querido estrangular por entrar solos de noche – sonrió de medio lado en su típica mueca entre asesina y divertida.

\- El caso es que no hemos visto nada raro y hemos vuelto para darle una segunda oportunidad y fijarnos en más cosas ahora que estamos solos. – dijo Hermione.

\- Bien, lanzar hechizos reveladores y hechizos detectores de barreras – sugirió Snape acariciando el pelo de Harry y besándolo en la frente, la necesidad de tocarlo todavía era alta y no podía contenerse.

\- Buena idea señor – asintió Ron

Los cuatro continuaron por el pasadizo hasta la cámara del rey, todavía más siniestra en la oscuridad de la noche, con las antorchas resaltando el rojo del granito en las paredes, pareciendo como sangre.

\- La cámara del rey es el punto más importante de la pirámide, pero... si fuese yo quien la hubiese creado y quisiese ocultar algo no lo haría en un sitio así, es como demasiado fácil... si han sido capaces de crear algo así, deben haber sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para esconder a plena vista una sala oculta. No me creo que sólo exista esto... - dijo Ron frustrado. – Crear algo tan inmenso y una forma tan fácil de acceder a la cámara del rey y de la reina... Me huele a señuelo. Darle importancia a algo que realmente no la tiene y ocultar lo realmente importante.

\- Pienso lo mismo señor Weasley. Bien visto. – le felicitó Snape.

\- Utilicemos hechizos y a ver qué sale... - Harry se sintió de pronto animado con todo esto, sobre todo ahora que tenía a Severus a su lado otra vez.

Tal como imaginaron en las dos salas importantes no encontraron nada, tampoco en la gran galería..., ya estaban a punto de rendirse y volver a salir a la superficie cuando un último hechizo enviado por Severus en el primer pasadizo de la entrada iluminó una de las rocas del suelo. Se acercaron y el hombre lanzó varios hechizos y frente a ellos apareció una trampilla que tras comprobar que no tuviese hechizos de ataque levantaron. El aire que salió del interior era putrefacto y los hizo toser como nunca.

\- ¡Cascos burbuja! ¡YA! – ordenó Snape en modo profesor, apartando a los chicos de la entrada.

Respiraron perfectamente otra vez gracias al casco, si hubiesen tardado un poco más podrían haberse intoxicado. El aire llevaba miles de años estancado y podía ser mortal.

\- Bajaré yo primero, vosotros esperad aquí. – ordenó de nuevo.

\- ¡Ni hablar! No te vas a enfrentar a todos los posibles peligros tú solo siempre. O vamos todos o no va nadie. – se enfadó Harry. – Si hay algún peligro podremos enfrentarnos a él mejor varios que no uno solo.

\- Bien, pero ojos bien abiertos y vigilar vuestras espaldas. – los miró fijamente esperando a un asentimiento por parte de ellos y se sorprendió cuando los tres a la vez contestaron con un:

\- ¡Vigilancia Constante! – muy a lo viejo ojoloco que lo hizo sonreir.

Severus se adentró en el pasadizo oscuro y lanzó un "lumos máxima" que fue poco a poco recorriendo el nuevo pasadizo por delante de él. Era un pasadizo como los anteriores, ninguna ornamentación, paredes totalmente lisas e igual de claustrofóbicas; lo único distinto es que en vez de empinadas subidas tenían una empinada bajada, por lo que dedujo que se estaban adentrando en el interior de las arenas del desierto.

El pasillo no era muy largo, más o menos unos 50 metros bajo tierra hasta que llegaron a la auténtica cámara funeraria de los reyes: era cuadrada, las paredes aquí sí que estaban decoradas con miles de símbolos de escritura cuneiforme con algunas imágenes representativas como las de los egipcios, pero mejor, como las que encontraron dentro de la cueva de los seres reptil. En el centro de la estancia había dos sarcófagos bien decorados, con grabados y oro, cada uno tenía forma de silueta humanoide y la cabeza era una gran serpiente, con ojos de piedras preciosas incrustadas.

\- Vaya, esto es otra cosa – dijo Hermione observando todo alucinada

\- De hecho... - asintió Severus.

Realmente era una maravilla, nada que ver con las representaciones falsas de arriba para despistar a los muggles. Se notaba claramente que los creadores de las pirámides y su civilización tenían magia, y eso era realmente muy importante porque desde luego de esa forma sí que podrían haber creado ese monumento y haber ocultado la cámara de sus reyes tan eficazmente.

Harry se acercó a los sarcófagos y observó los finos grabados y decoraciones, los ojos y la cara de la serpiente.

\- Saijassatalashayashe – susurró Harry en lengua pársel (ábrete)

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, actuó por impulso y la influencia que la gran cara de serpiente, tan parecida a la de Voldemort, tuvo sobre él.

El sarcófago del rey se abrió, moviéndose la tapa poco a poco a un lado y depositándose a un lado del sarcófago, como si se moviese sobre "imanes", suavemente y sin tocar el suelo en el otro lado.

\- ¡Potter! ¿qué has hecho? – le chilló Snape apartando a Harry de delante de la tumba.

\- Abrirlo... lo he pronunciado sin querer en pársel.

\- Joder, no vuelvas a hacer esto sin avisar primero compañero, casi se me para el corazón – dijo Ron agarrándose el pecho, respirando agitado.

\- ¡mirad! – les apremió Hermione

Dentro se encontraba un cuerpo perfectamente conservado, como si acabase de morir hacía apenas unos minutos. La cara era como la de Voldemort, una cara reptiloide, sin nariz, pálida, sin labios pero de ojos más grandes que los del señor oscuro; tampoco tenía pelo. Las ropas que llevaba eran algo totalmente fuera de lo común, de otro planeta o sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Una gran máscara con cara de águila, con un pico curvado enorme, totalmente hecha de un metal extraño y oscuro y de ojos brillantes, estaba colocada al lado de la cabeza del difunto.

\- La ropa... parece como algunos relieves egipcios de sus dioses, ya sabemos de dónde sacaron a los modelos. – comentó Hermione, divertida.

\- ¡El colgante! – exclamó de pronto Harry al acercarse. - ¡Es el guardapelo de Slytherin! ¡el auténtico! – y cuando fue a tocarlo el guardapelo reaccionó elevándose y girando.

Severus observó la escena con una ceja levantada. Magia oscura reaccionando... esto no le gustaba un pelo. "¿Se referiría Dumbledore a esto cuando me dijo que llegaría un momento en que me daría cuenta de lo importante que era Harry?... ¿es Harry... un horrocrux? ¿por qué el guardapelo ha reaccionado a su solo tacto?"

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ... ¿Snape?... ¿profesor? ... - Preguntó Ron, sintiéndose totalmente ignorado por el hombre

\- ¡Severus! Despierta... - le llamó la atención Harry, chasqueando sus dedos frente a la cara del mayor.

\- Perdona, me he ido – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, aún aturdido por toda la información que lo había colapsado en ese breve momento.

\- Profesor, le preguntaba... ¿ahora qué hacemos? – volvió a cuestionar el pelirrojo.

\- Nos lo llevamos, por supuesto. Ya veremos fuera de aquí como lo destruimos.

Hermione se lo sacó al cadáver del rey reptiliano y lo guardó con sumo cuidado dentro de su bolsito de cuentas, donde llevaba todo lo que necesitaban.

\- ¿y si abrimos el otro? – preguntó Harry – quizá encontremos algo...

\- No, Voldemort no tomaba demasiado en serio a las mujeres y además dudo muchísimo que guardase dos horrocruxes juntos – volvió a contestar Severus, mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos y luego a su cicatriz.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – se extrañó Harry. El hombre estaba muy raro desde que habían abierto el sarcófago.

\- Nada, vámonos ya, estoy cansado – y tras adelantarse al resto empezó a ascender por el pasadizo y trepar por la abertura que los llevaba al pasillo de entrada y luego a la salida.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera se dirigieron a la tienda de campaña que seguía protegida por las barreras y los hechizos y ampliaron un poco el espacio para poder dormir de nuevo los cuatro juntos. Cenaron algo ligero, comentaron lo que Severus hizo con los mortífagos y se acostaron, al día siguiente les esperaba una dura prueba con el horrocrux.

**N.A :** Ufffff, primero de todo, os pido disculpas por la larga espera, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que llevaba tantos meses sin actualizar (desde el verano pasado ^^U ) y es que entre trabajo por las mañanas, estudios por las tardes y que me vino más inspiración para el otro fic de "el tiro por la culata"... realmente no caí en que hacía demasiado tiempo que no actualizaba. Esta historia me cuesta mucho más que la otra, más que nada porque casi cada capítulo supone mucho tiempo extra de búsqueda de información y de planear bien cada paso que se da en la historia para encaminarme por donde quiero, por ejemplo: en el capítulo pasado todo lo referente al hotel no me lo saqué de la chistera, es todo búsqueda de información, la localización, el nombre, las habitaciones, las partes del spa etc..., lo mismo este capítulo con todo lo de la pirámide etc etc... y hasta algo tan tonto como la pronunciación en pársel de "ábrete" he pasado muuucho rato buscando por internet si en algún lado aparecía la pronunciación o algo, al final no había nada y lo que salía parecía inventado y sin fuentes..., al final he tirado de las películas pero tanto en la cámara secreta, como en las reliquias de la muerte part la palabra que usa tanto Harry como Ron para decir "ábrete" es totalmente distinta y no se parecen en nada... ^^U... al final me he quedado con lo que yo he entendido de cuando Harry abre el guardapelo en las reliquias parte 1.

Sé que es una chorrada y que hubiese ahorrado mucho tiempo simplemente poniendo algo inventado o poniendo "dijo ábrete en pársel" y va que chuta... Pero ya que hago algo me gusta hacerlo bien, y todos los sitios que describo intento que sean lo más fieles posibles (como el bosque de Birks-Of-Aberfeldy de los primeros capítulos o hasta el menú del restaurante donde celebran el cumple de Harry) , porque cuando leo un fic me gusta que el autor se lo curre y que se note el trabajo detrás de unas pocas líneas..., por eso os pido paciencia, como ya he dicho muchas veces NO dejaré la historia a medias, pero sí que es probable que tarde en actualizar, así que no me exijan, al fin y al cabo es algo que hago por hobby y por gusto, no como una obligación. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!

Un abrazo.


	14. Chapter 14 - La magia escondida de Xi'an

**Título:** HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:** Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 14: La magia escondida de Xi'an.**

Severus estuvo dándole vueltas a la reacción que había tenido el guardapelo con Harry. Magia oscura reaccionando, y sólo se reacciona frente a una misma vibración, un igual.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, un dolor atenazándole el pecho. No había dudas, Harry era un horrocrux. Dumbledore lo sabía, igual que sabía que Severus se acabaría dando cuenta en cuanto se topasen con el primer objeto maldito.

\- Maldito seas Dumbledore ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?... si lo hubiese sabido yo no… - sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños con rabia – no seas idiota Severus, aunque lo hubieses sabido nada habría evitado tus sentimientos por él.

Un movimiento a su lado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, miró a su izquierda y se encontró los ojos verdes de Harry mirándolo con atención.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro desde el sarcófago… - preguntó inseguro, tocando con la mano su pecho, necesitaba sentir su calor y el movimiento de su respiración.

\- Sólo estoy intranquilo por los planes del Señor Oscuro, seré el causante de muchas muertes si no conseguimos detenerlo antes…

\- ¿usará una poción, tal vez?

\- Sí, una obra maestra que creó Slytherin mismo. Endemoniadamente difícil de preparar.

\- Dumbledore hubiese querido que siguieses con el plan, tu posición como espía es más importante, a la larga. En una guerra siempre hay bajas…

\- ¡No hables como él! ¡Toda vida es importante!

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿qué es más importante… salvar a cien personas o salvar a millones?

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías si tú estuvieses entre los cien que dejan morir por el bien común? No me seas hipócrita Potter. – siseó enfadado Severus.

\- Yo ya cuento con estar entre esos cien, Severus. Cuando el momento llegue, moriré en paz si con mi muerte el resto del mundo vive. Es cruel, pero es la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? – lo miró horrorizado, Dumbledore había tenido demasiada influencia en el chico.

\- Supongo que he tenido varios años para hacerme a la idea de que la espada de Damocles cuelga sobre mi cabeza. La única diferencia entre esas futuras víctimas y yo, es que a ellos les pillará de sorpresa y a mí no. Yo estoy preparado.

\- Mientes, nadie está preparado para morir.

\- Cierto, llamémosle entonces estar mentalizado. – se encogió de hombros.

Harry se incorporó un poco y se acercó a Severus, besó sus labios tímidamente, como esperando un rechazo…

\- Severus… yo… necesito sentirte, ¿hazme el amor? – lo miró sonrojándose, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El hombre lo miró asombrado, su cuerpo reaccionando al deseo de lo propuesto.

\- ¿Harry?... – nunca se había sentido tan inseguro. Deseaba a Harry, lo amaba, pero este no era el mejor lugar, con sus amigos durmiendo a un metro de ellos, en la misma tienda.

\- Vamos fuera, nadie nos verá en la oscuridad, por favor… - sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, como si contuviesen las lágrimas.

Severus asintió y se levantó de la cama, con una mano ayudó a Harry a levantarse y ambos salieron al oscuro desierto, sólo las millones de estrellas del firmamento serían testigos.

\- Ven… sígueme. – y cogiendo la mano del chico entre la suya lo llevó poco a poco tras una duna cercana, lo suficientemente apartada para darles intimidad.

Por el camino, cada pocos pasos Severus se detenía, lo miraba a los ojos y lo besaba con pasión, devorando esos labios rojizos y suaves, jugando con su lengua caliente y húmeda, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al apretarlo contra el suyo, más alto y fuerte.

Cuando Severus llegó al punto que quería se quitó la capa y la transfiguró en un colchón. No pensaba llenarse de arena y hundirse constantemente.

Harry se sentó y mirándolo con una sonrisa se quitó la camiseta, dejándola sobre la arena. Su cuerpo era exquisito y Severus sonrió mientras lo imitaba y se quitaba su propia parte de arriba y se unía a su pareja en el colchón.

Se besaron largamente, era algo intoxicante y que le hacía olvidarse del mundo, sólo existía Harry. Pero el chico le había pedido que lo poseyera esa noche… y si no continuaba acabaría amaneciendo.  
Dejó de besar sus labios y fue directo a su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, erizando los vellos del cuerpo debajo de él. Escuchó a Harry gemir cuando sus labios atraparon uno de sus pezones y jugaron con él hasta dejarlo duro, el otro tuvo el mismo trato. Sus manos, inquietas acariciaban sus marcados músculos, sus abdominales y siguieron el caminito de vello que empezaba en su ombligo y se escondía debajo de sus pantalones cortos de pijama. El gemido del chico fue mayor cuando su mano se coló ahí dentro y se cerró sobre sus partes, conquistándolas. Que no llevase ropa interior le facilitaba las cosas, por lo que con dos tirones le quitó los pantalones y lo dejó totalmente expuesto. Severus se incorporó y lo observó, fascinado, este chico hermoso, y desnudo, iba a ser completamente suyo bajo las estrellas. Lo deseaba, como nada en el mundo.

Besó suavemente uno de sus pies y fue recorriendo su pierna entre caricias y besos, hasta llegar a su ombligo donde metió su lengua, haciendo a Harry gemir de nuevo, lo estaba preparando poco a poco para el plato fuerte.

Mientras lo distraía invocó un "accio" no verbal para traer un vial de lubricante de su escarcela. Lo destapó en cuanto llegó y mirando a Harry fijamente lo derramó sobre sus manos, calentando el frío y viscoso gel.  
Harry sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación y se mordió el labio, nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, sólo molestará un poco, pero pronto lo disfrutarás…

\- Seguro, confío en ti Severus. – sonrió

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó a besarlo de nuevo, tenía que distraerlo y relajarlo, por mucho que confiase en él, estaba claro que estaba un poco tenso.

Con una de las manos lubricadas agarró el pene del chico, el cual dio un tirón en aprobación. Estaba ardiendo y como una roca. No tenía pinta que fuese a aguantar mucho, por lo que decidió continuar y abandonando los labios de Harry bajó hasta su miembro y se lo tragó entero de una vez. Harry gimió fuertemente, arqueando su espalda y agarrándose al colchón como si su vida dependiese de ello.

\- ¡Oh dios Severus!... eso… eso… ha sido…

El hombre lo miró con un brillo en los ojos mientras seguía disfrutando de esa parte de Harry, viendo como gemía y balbuceaba incoherencias.  
Aprovechó ese momento para con la otra mano lubricada rozar su entrada y estimular gentilmente su ano, lubricándolo y calentándolo. Harry se mordió de nuevo el labio, el hombre lo estaba volviendo loco. De pronto un dedo empezó a abrirse paso dentro suyo, era raro, pero no le molestaba… de hecho le excitaba pensar que Severus lo estuviese tocando tan íntimamente. Era su primera vez con el sexo... así que quería abandonarse a la experiencia de su pareja y dejar de preocuparse. Severus sabía qué hacer y cómo.

\- Relájate, sino costará más que te dilates…

\- Sí… me tenso inconscientemente… - inspiró aire y lo soltó varias veces, relajándose. Mirando como Severus seguía ahí abajo, lamiendo y succionando su polla mientras le introducía ya el tercer dedo. Cerró un poco los ojos, esta nueva invasión era más molesta, aunque tras varios envites la tensión aflojó. Severus sacó el tercer dedo y durante un rato sólo lo expandió a modo tijera con dos, entrando hasta el fondo, haciéndole gemir, hasta que tocó un punto dentro de él que lo hizo gritar de placer.

\- Uhmmm ahí está… -sonrió ladino cuando encontró su próstata.

\- ¡Oh dios! ¿qué ha sido eso? ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

\- Shhh… tranquilo, que no va a desaparecer, es tu próstata, tu punto de placer.

\- Ni que lo digas….

\- Bien, creo que ya estás bastante dilatado… voy a entrar. – dijo mirándolo intensamente, como buscando dudas o algún rechazo, pero no encontró nada, sólo deseo y amor. Sonrió lobuno.

Agarró las piernas de Harry y se las dobló hasta que tocaron sus hombros, se arrodilló frente a su entrada y tras lubricarse su propio miembro, masturbándose lentamente, mirando a Harry a los ojos, como él lo miraba de vuelta y como sus ojos se iban sin querer a su polla, tan cerca de su entrada, mordiéndose el labio… no pudo aguantar más y apretó la cabeza de su pene contra el circulo de músculos y se enterró dentro, solo un poco. Harry arqueó la espalda en un jadeo.

\- ¡Oh joder! Eres demasiado grande Severus… me vas a partir. – gruñó el chico, tenso.

\- Relájate, pronto te acostumbraras a mi medida. Es tu primera vez, es normal que estés tan cerrado, tan apretado… tan caliente… - susurró en su oído con esa voz que sabía que lo excitaba. Harry lo compensó besándolo con fervor.

Tras dejar que Harry se acostumbrase a la sensación, volvió a salir despacio y a enterrarse de nuevo en ese pasillo ardiente y apretado, creía que iba a volverse loco. Harry parecía ya más tranquilo, no había muestras de dolor en su rostro, por lo que apretó el ritmo, no iba a aguantar mucho más tampoco… siguió besando al chico con cada embestida y deslizando una mano entre sus cuerpos volvió a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo con el que se lo follaba. Eso terminó de llevar a Harry al límite y con un ronco gemido vertió su semilla entre ambos.  
Severus, con el corazón latiendo a toda marcha continuó profanando ese dulce trasero, empotrándolo más y más contra el colchón, hasta que en una última embestida y apoderándose de los labios de Harry llegó al orgasmo más brutal de su vida. Su cuerpo sacudiéndose en pequeños espasmos, vaciándose…  
Se besaron largamente hasta que Severus lo soltó y rodó hacia un lado, para dejar a Harry bajar las piernas y descansar.

\- Yo… ha sido… guau!... no esperaba que fuese tan bueno. – sonrió de nuevo tímido.

\- Eres delicioso, Harry. Ha sido un placer… - ronroneó, complacido.

Abrazándose se quedaron un rato mirando las estrellas y prodigándose caricias y besos hasta que decidieron recoger y volver a la tienda de campaña. Les esperaba un día movidito y apenas iban a dormir tres o cuatro horas.

Cuando entraron a la tienda de campaña Hermione estaba sentada tomando una taza de té frente a una vela, leyendo un libro y escribiendo anotaciones en una libreta. Cuando los vio entrar los miró fijamente y al ver su aspecto desarreglado, no tuvo ni que sumar dos más dos, estaba claro qué habían salido a hacer. Se sonrojó fuertemente.

\- Estaba preocupada, os oí marchar y no pude dormir de nuevo, por si pasaba algo… - se excusó levantándose y guardando el libro.

\- Discúlpenos, srta Granger, no quisimos despertarla… - se removió incomodo Severus. Harry se había sonrojado también como Hermione.

\- Nada de srta Granger, Severus, soy Hermione. Siempre lo olvidas. – le sonrió la chica para intentar quitar hierro al asunto.

\- Cierto…

\- Bien, vamos a dormir un poco más, pronto empezará a amanecer. – susurró Harry, avergonzado.

Hermione se metió en su cama de nuevo con Ron y los otros dos en la suya.

Severus se durmió sólo tocar la cama, y Harry, aunque cansado, no pudo parar de pensar en lo sucedido. Había hecho el amor con su profesor, con Severus Snape. Ni siquiera había pensado en ningún momento en Ginny, ni se había sentido raro por estar haciendo algo así con otro hombre. Todo fue maravilloso y especial. Se había sentido tan bien que no podía evitar imaginar repitiéndolo. ¿Sería muy atrevido pedírselo a Snape otra vez la próxima noche?... Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba en este mundo, pero la espada de Damocles le decía que no mucho, así que no quería desperdiciar el tiempo, quería aprovechar a estar con Severus todo lo posible, hacer todo lo posible, vivir… , con una sonrisa acabó sucumbiendo al sueño, abrazado al hombre a su lado.

El amanecer llegó rápido y Hermione se levantó de nuevo para empezar a preparar el desayuno para todos, hoy era su turno. De vez en cuando se asomaba por la tienda de campaña para vigilar si ya empezaban a llegar muggles a la zona o no.

Cuando recordaba lo de hacía unas horas se sonrojaba. Harry y Severus habían avanzado mucho en su relación, tanto como para… en cambio, ella y Ron habían tardado años en dar un mínimo paso. "supongo que es lo que tiene la diferencia de edad, el tener las cosas más claras y saber llevar las riendas de una relación"- pensó con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar esa mañana, decidieron irse a otra parte del mundo, no era bueno estar tantos días en un mismo sitio o país.  
La cueva de los dioses reptil en la que entró Voldemort de joven, todos decidieron aplazar su visita para cuando tuviesen más información, concluyeron que era demasiado arriesgado aventurarse a encontrar esa antigua civilización.

Finalmente su nueva destinación fue China, concretamente a las afueras de la ciudad de Xi'an. Allí se descubrieron a finales de la segunda guerra mundial varias pirámides, una de las cuales era muchísimo más inmensa que la pirámide de Keops, en Guiza.

\- No me puedo creer que el gobierno chino las haya ocultado 10.000 años a base de árboles y vegetación plantados encima… - comentó Hermione incrédula.

Habían desaparatado hasta Xi'an, y desde una de las grandes explanadas pudieron ver claramente las pirámides camufladas. Podían pasar por extrañas montañas, pero eran bastante sospechosas, con una forma claramente piramidal, aunque sin punta.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar de nuevo qué hacemos aquí? ¿qué pinta Quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis con los chinos? – preguntó Ron molesto, iba a odiar las pirámides.

\- Con los chinos nada, pero sí con los dioses reptil que poblaban estas tierras en aquélla época, y que dejaron su magia. – respondió paciente Severus. – Si te fijas, verás que las tres pirámides más grandes también se corresponden con la posición de la constelación de Orión, como en Guiza.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar la entrada entre tanto hierbajo y arboles? Ahora mismo es como una montaña… - refunfuñó Ron.

\- Hechizos reveladores, Ron. ¿olvidas que eres mago? – se mofó de él Hermione.

\- Pues venga, vamos…

\- Plantemos primero el campamento, iremos por la noche, para evitar ojos indeseados. No me quiero ver rodeado por el gobierno muggle o mágico Chino.

Plantaron las tiendas, otra vez dos tiendas, como al principio. Así ambas parejas tendrían su intimidad.

Ron parecía molesto todo el día, aunque ninguno pudo adivinar el por qué, lo dejaron estar como uno de sus pataletas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ese día había llevado muchas horas el guardapelo de Slytherin colgado del cuello. Se notaba claramente que le afectaba.

Pasaron el día investigando modo turista muggle la zona, pasaron todo el día en la ciudad de Xi'an comiendo platos y cosas que nunca antes habían probado, se hicieron fotos de recuerdo, incluso Hermione se disfrazó en un local con un vestido tradicional chino en color blanco con estampado de flores y dragones, con una bonita sombrilla de papel y bambú, se hizo varias fotos dentro de los jardines interiores del local, preparados expresamente para eso. Harry y Ron también cayeron a la tentación de vestirse con las vestimentas antiguas que usaban los hombres. Ron con una túnica roja de seda con estampados de dragones dorados, pantalones negros, sandalias de dedo y gorro de paja triangular. Harry escogió una armadura preciosa de color entre dorado y verdoso toda hecha de escamas, como de un dragón, y un casco con cuernos largos y ornamentados. La túnica de debajo también era verdosa y los pantalones oscuros.  
Severus les tomó una foto, sería un bonito recuerdo de esta aventura.  
Harry insistió en quitarse la armadura y hacerse una foto con Severus sólo con la túnica interior. El hombre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Hermione quien sacó la foto se sorprendió al ver que Snape sonrió a la cámara, una sonrisa preciosa, sin duda. La foto había quedado muy bonita, los sentimientos de ambos claramente visibles: confianza, cercanía, amistad, amor, intimidad…, cuantas cosas podían decir una sola foto.

Cuando llegó la noche y volvieron al campamento cenaron frente al fuego mágico, que no expulsaba humo.

\- Según estos registros la entrada está en uno de los laterales, seguramente costará encontrarla, la habrán escondido bien. Aunque nada que un hechizo revelador no delate. – comentó Severeus tomando un sorbo a su tazón de sopa.

\- Lo bueno de que hayan ocultado esto al mundo, es que será mucho más auténtico y los muggles no habrán metido mucha mano. – dijo Hermione pinchando un trozo de salchicha.

\- También puede ser más peligroso, puede haber trampas – Ron como buen estratega no se fiaba un pelo de entrar.

\- Bien visto Ron, tendremos que ir con mil ojos. – le palmeó Harry el hombro, animándolo.

\- Me da mala espina este horrocrux, si es que hay alguno. No va a ser tan fácil como el de Guiza. Lo puedo sentir – murmuró Ron, frotándose los brazos donde un escalofrío lo había recorrido segundos antes.

\- Al mínimo peligro os quiero a los tres fuera, sin rechistar u os devolveré a Londres de una patada – amenazó Snape, serio.

\- Ni lo sueñes – espetó Harry, molesto porque el hombre siempre les pidiese esto, ya estaba harto de rebatirle que no lo iban a abandonar.

\- Potter… - Snape le miró ceñudo, su mirada glaciar de terrible murciélago de las mazmorras había vuelto.

\- NO. – se cruzó de brazos, desafiante, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo peligrosamente.

Ambos giraron la cara para mirar de nuevo las llamas azules y se ignoraron, molestos. Ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Severus quería proteger a los jóvenes, para algo era el maestro, el espía, el exmortífago…. Tenía mucha experiencia que ellos en todo. "¡Malditos Gryffindors honorables!" pensó mosqueado.

Cuando ya casi todas las luces de las casas de alrededor más cercanas a las pirámides se apagaron, decidieron que había llegado el momento de actuar.

**N.A:** Por fin! Se acabó el que siempre les corten el royo a los pobres! Jajaja  
Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, las votaciones y sobretodo, por leer este fanfic y tener paciencia hasta que actualizo. Un besazo! :***


	15. Chapter 15 - Techos y Labios Rotos

**Título:**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry y otras

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y sus derechos son de J.K Rowling, sólo los utilizo por mero disfrute personal y el de los lectores.

**Advertencia:** Slash, o sea que hay relaciones entre dos hombres (Snarry).

**CAPÍTULO 15: Techos y Labios Rotos**

Ron, Hermione, Harry y Severus caminaron silenciosamente por la llanura hasta quedar en la base de la pirámide-montaña más grande. Era impresionante de lejos, pero sin duda mucho más desde su base, debía medir unos 300 metros de alto, muchísimo más que la pirámide de Keops. Si se hiciese pública su existencia sería la más alta del mundo.

\- Realmente parece un bosque cualquiera de montaña… aunque un poco raro porque los árboles están todos demasiado ordenados – comentó Ron rascándose la cabeza

\- Sí, ya que lo querían esconder podrían haber plantado los árboles desordenados – afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Siguieron buscando la entrada, pero como era muy grande cada uno buscó por una cara de la pirámide. Si la encontraban usarían el método de las monedas calientes, como cuando estaban en el "Ejército de Dumbledore" en quinto año, para avisar al resto; era la forma más discreta y efectiva.

El primero en encontrar la entrada fue Ron y avisó rápidamente a los demás. Estaba prácticamente camuflada en la roca, si no te fijabas muchísimo no se veía, pero el hechizo revelador la había detectado.

\- Antes de entrar… tener mil ojos abiertos, esto no tiene nada que ver con la pirámide de Keops, aquí no ha entrado nadie antes. Cualquier trampa que pusiesen para proteger al emperador Qin Shi Huang seguirá estando ahí preparada. –avisó Severus, mirando fijamente al trio dorado.

\- Estaremos alerta – aseguró Hermione seria.

El pocionista asintió y con un "wigwardium leviosa máxima" apuntó a la roca de la entrada y con gran esfuerzo la movió lo suficiente para pasar.

Una nube de gas putrefacto salió de las profundidades y se apresuraron a lanzarse el hechizo de casco burbuja para evitar que les hiciese daño el aire corrompido.

La entrada era muy similar a la entrada de la cueva de la leyenda que les explicaron los habitantes de la tribu de los Mashauash, la cueva de los dioses reptiles. Paredes al principio de roca basta, pero a medida que se internaban unos metros, se volvían completamente lisas y llenas de figuras talladas en las paredes. Pronto llegaron a una habitación circular llena de entradas, diferentes caminos para despistar a los intrusos.

\- Ufff... ¿no podían hacer más túneles? – se quejó Ron, odiaba estar bajo tierra.

\- Y estarán plagaditos de trampas, seguro. – comentó Harry revolviéndose el pelo nervioso.

\- Antes que nada marquemos la puerta de salida – y con un giro de muñeca y su varita Severus marcó una gran X de luz blanca fosforita en la salida.

\- Podriamos sep… - antes que Harry continuase Severus lo interrumpió

\- ¡Potter! Ni se te ocurra proponer que nos separemos. No tenemos prisa así que entraremos todos en cada túnel. – gruñó Snape

\- Snape… no creo que sea buena idea entrar todos en el mismo túnel, pero tampoco ir solos. Somos cuatro, vayamos por parejas. – propuso Ron que quería ir lo más rápido posible.

\- Además, si hay alguna trampa mortal caeríamos todos, mejor hacer dos grupos. – intentó convencerle Hermione también.

\- No me gusta dejaros solos, pero si es lo que queréis, haremos dos grupos. – refunfuñó el mayor.

\- Ron y yo iremos por ese túnel, lo marcaremos con un círculo verde luminiscente y cuando terminemos de ver ese túnel cambiaremos el símbolo a un tick verde de visitado o rojo de peligroso.

\- Harry y yo iremos por el túnel ese – dijo señalando el de la otra punta contraria de la sala. – cuando cada uno hayamos recorrido los 3 túneles que nos corresponden por grupo nos encontraremos aquí y discutiremos que hemos encontrado y por cual aventurarnos todos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron antes de seguir a sus parejas por el túnel que habían escogido, sus miradas denotaban preocupación y a la vez determinación. Iban a sobrevivir y a ser posible con otro horrocrux en sus manos; O eso esperaban.

Severus agarró a Harry de la mano con firmeza para atraerlo hacía su cuerpo y lo besó.

\- No te separes mucho de mí – su mirada de ónix se veía preocupada.

\- Puedes llevarme de la mano si te quedas más tranquilo – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Si hay trampas, será mejor tener ambas manos disponibles, pero te quiero pisando mi sombra.

\- ¿Si se refleja en la pared, como ahora, también? Creo que aún no he aprendido a trepar como un mono-araña… - se burló Harry juguetón. Le encantaba que el mayor se preocupase por él hasta el punto de reclamar absurdidades.

\- Muy chistoso estás tú Potter, espero que no envidies al mono-araña en ningún momento de esta aventura porque significaría que el mono vive y tu no. – La mirada de Severus se tornó afilada. "¡Maldito mocoso! ¿cómo puede estar de broma en una situación tensa?" pensó molesto.

\- Te olvidas de una cosa Severus… el mono sólo cuenta con él mismo, yo cuento también con un murciélago gigante con tendencia a rescatarme siempre – le sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma que sabía que desarmaba a su pareja.

\- Hmf! Mocoso… - y una diminuta sonrisa se apreció en la comisura de sus labios antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a adentrarse por el túnel.

Hermione y Ron avanzaron con cautela, en su túnel había colgadas antorchas, pero antes de que Ron fuese a encenderlas Hermione le dio un manotazo en la mano que llevaba la varita

\- ¡No Ron! Si yo fuese el constructor de estos túneles hubiese puesto trampas en las antorchas porque es lo primero que cualquier visitante desconocido haría, encender la luz para ver por donde va…, somos magos, usaremos las varitas.

\- Gracias Merlín por tu rapidez mental… - suspiró Ron, con una mano en su agitado corazón.

\- No toques nada y mira bien el suelo, puede haber algún hilo transparente, o una piedra distinta al resto… no sé, cualquier cosa rara avisa.

Ambos entraron con las varitas iluminando sus pasos, el túnel con tan poca luz daba mucho miedo, era como ir andando dentro de una película de terror donde en cualquier momento el malo te sorprende y te mata.

\- No habrá seres reptiles, ¿verdad?... – preguntó temeroso Ron – odio a las serpientes.

\- No lo podemos descartar, aunque lo veo poco probable, a no ser que los túneles sean más largos de lo que parece y haya un entramado que conecte con el suelo exterior, no creo que vivan aquí.

Tras diez minutos andando no habían visto nada, el túnel no iba recto, al contrario, giraba, subía, bajaba, se ensanchaba o se estrechaba… cada pequeño cambio los ponía de los nervios, pero de momento ninguna trampa había saltado, ni tampoco habían distinguido ninguna.

De pronto un sonido de pasos y una sombra reflejada en la pared los asustó. Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione se tapó la boca para no gritar. Avanzaron despacio, intentando ver de dónde venía la sombra, ¿o sería un fantasma?, el corazón les retumbaba entre las costillas como si quisiese salírseles del pecho, oían más sus propios latidos que los pasos que daban.

Miraron fijamente el pasillo y no había nadie allí, pero la sombra grande y encorvada se encontraba avanzando poco a poco hacia ellos, y el sonido de pasos era totalmente real. De pronto el techo se desmoronó a poco menos de dos metros de ellos, y un grito desgarrador se escuchó junto con un fuerte golpe, levantando una gran polvareda. Se taparon con las capas y se agazaparon por si algo los atacaba aprovechando la falta de visión.

Ron se adelantó con la varita apuntando a lo que fuese que estuviese semi enterrado entre los escombros. Hermione lanzó un hechizo de viento para dispersar las nubes de polvo y ver a la cosa, pero lo que vio frente a su nariz fue una varita negra echando chispas y un muy cabreado exprofesor de pociones dispuesto a usarla.

\- ¡Ron no! – gritó Hermione, pues sabía que Ron era de actuar antes de pensar, todavía había polvo y la visibilidad difícil por lo que su pareja lo único que vería era a la sombra echando chispas frente a su chica.

\- ¡Granger! ¿qué demonios? – se sorprendió Severus, magullado, mirando a la chica como si fuese un espejismo.

\- ¡Hermione, es Harry! ¡Está atrapado entre las rocas! – le llegó el grito de Ron, que sacó a los otros dos de su escrutinio mutuo.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó Severus y corrió al lado de su pareja, que estaba semienterrado entre runa.

Entre los tres le quitaron las rocas de encima y Severus lo abrazó.

\- Harry, ¿me escuchas?... ¡Potter despierta!

_\- Enérvate_ – susurró Hermione lanzándole el hechizo

Harry abrió los ojos verdes totalmente desorientado, pero al ver a Severus abrazándolo se aferró a su pecho para tranquilizarse.

\- ¿estás bien Harry? ¿te duele algo? – preguntó Snape acariciando su pelo y limpiándole de polvo.

\- Sí, creo… - susurró. - ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Los dos caísteis del techo. Vimos una sombra grande y encorvada poco antes, pensábamos que nos íbamos a tener que enfrentar y de pronto el techo se derrumbó y caísteis vosotros dos. – explicó Ron. – Esa cosa debe seguir cerca…

Severus lanzó otro hechizo de viento y expulsó toda la nube de polvo que todavía les impedía ver bien el pasadizo. No había nada, una pared mostraba el final de ese túnel.

Los cuatro dieron la vuelta con cautela y regresaron a la sala principal.

\- Alucino con que ambos túneles acabasen conectados. – susurró Ron que se sentó en el suelo, cansado.

\- Técnicamente no estaban conectados, ellos cayeron desde el que era nuestro techo. – comentó Hermione.

\- No seas picajosa, quiero decir que ellos escogieron el último túnel y aun así terminaron encima de nosotros.

\- Nunca mejor dicho, aún me duele todo… - se quejó Harry.

\- Tal vez la sombra esa quería que se desplomase el techo sobre vosotros, os ha ido de un par de metros como mucho… - opinó Harry de nuevo, pensativo.

\- Que nos atacásemos entre nosotros durante la confusión del momento… - asintió Hermione.

\- Ha ido de muy poco, suerte que Snape y Hermione tienen nervios de acero. Yo he estado a punto de maldeciros. – sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- Como espía muchas veces me he encontrado en fuego cruzado y he tenido que templar mis nervios para saber a quién ataco o no.

Todos se sentaron a descansar en el suelo mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos.

¿Debían continuar o dejarlo para otro día?

✰✰✰✰**§§§§§§§§§**✰✰✰✰

Hacía unas horas que Ginny había subido al Expreso de Howgarts para cursar su sexto año en la escuela, pero se sentía totalmente diferente sin su hermano a su lado, sin Hermione y especialmente sin Harry.

No había podido quitárselo de la mente desde la boda de Bill y Fleur. ¿De verdad lo suyo se había terminado para siempre? ¿Quién era ese hombre que lo acompañaba en realidad? ¿Y si no era un mago y era un bruja? Al fin y al cabo dejó claro que tomaba poción multijugos para proteger su identidad.

Neville y Luna se sentaban con ella pero todos estaban en su mundo: Luna leyendo la revista de su padre y Neville seguramente pensando en cómo iba a ser ese 7º año sin sus compañeros.

De pronto la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y se encontraron a Draco Malfoy paseando, con su insignia de prefecto brillando en su pecho, con sus gorilas detrás. El ambiente en el tren estaba enrarecido por la presencia de los nuevos profesores. Mortífagos ambos, según les dijo Ginny a los demás.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que es cierto, Pipi-Potter, La Comadreja y la Sangresucia no se han atrevido a presentarse este año a Howgarts.

\- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – espetó Ginny

\- Claro… como ya no hay ningún viejo-comedor-de-caramelos-de-limón para beneficiaros... Este año las cosas van a ser difíciles para vosotros, ¡traidores!

Crabb y Goyle le rieron la gracia al rubio y siguieron su paseo por el tren, como si fuesen los amos del lugar.

\- Tiene razón, este año lo vamos a pasar mal… con los Carrow como profesores no quiero imaginar al director… – susurró Neville nervioso.

\- ¿Creéis que quien-vosotros-sabéis le habrá dado el puesto a Snape? – comentó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh no, el profesor Snape está haciendo cosas más importantes ahora… - dijo Luna sin dejar de leer El Quisquilloso.

\- ¿tu padre sabe algo? – preguntó la pelirroja interrumpiendo a la rubia su lectura.

\- No, pero soñé con él hace unos días, también estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione – sonrió suavemente la de Ravenclaw.

\- Ah… sólo es un sueño – se encogió de hombros Ginny pensando que era otra locura de su amiga.

\- Si lo que soñaste fuese cierto Luna… ¡significaría que Snape no traicionó nuestro bando y que está ayudando a Harry y al resto! – dijo sorprendido Neville – y tus sueños a veces son muy reales…

\- Es sólo un sueño raro, no le hagas caso Nev. Sabes que Harry y el cretino grasiento se odian. – Seguía negando Ginny

\- Oh… pero los sentimientos cambian – sonrió Luna

Ginny la miró dolida un momento. Sí, sin duda podía decir que los sentimientos cambiaban. Los de Harry habían cambiado. ¿Significaba eso que ahora el trio dorado se llevaba bien con Snape? - pensó Ginny mirando por la ventana - ¿sería posible que la persona que tomaba multijugos en la boda fuese Snape? Tal vez la preparó él mismo… - negó con la cabeza vehemente, como queriéndose quitar una idea absurda.

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron a la escuela vieron que el panorama que les esperaba ese año realmente iba a ser un infierno.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Volvemos a tener a Umbridge como directora?– palideció Neville.

\- Es una loca psicópata, tenemos que evitar que nos castigue si no queremos que nos torture como hizo con Harry y tantos otros… - susurró Ginny intentando ser discreta.

\- ¡No es justo! McGonagall debía ser la nueva directora – protestó Seamus Finnigan

\- ¿Qué es lo que escucho por aquí? – dijo un voz maliciosa y ronca detrás del grupo de Gryffindors. – ¡un niñato se atreve a contradecir lo ordenado por el ministerio! ¿cómo te llamas? - ordenó

Neville, Ginny, Seamus y Dean se giraron y vieron a Amycus Carrow, el mortífago que los había estado controlando en el Expreso de Howgarts, dándose paseos periódicos entre los compartimentos.

\- Se..Seamus Finnigan – los nervios hicieron que se le trabase la lengua, pero su mirada seguía siendo desafiante

\- ¡No te atrevas a mirarme así! ¡Maldito irlandés mestizo! – y de un bofetón le giró la cara y le partió el labio.

\- ¡Seamus! – gritó Dean Thomas, que se sentaba a su lado, cogiendo a su amigo para que no cayese de su asiento.

Amycus los miró de nuevo con odio y con una sonrisa siguió su camino, a la mesa presidencial donde se encontraban el resto de profesores, y se sentó al lado de su hermana Alecto.

El gran comedor quedó totalmente mudo durante unos minutos, todos estaban demasiado asustados por el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Estaba claro que este año se iban a permitir, e incluso incentivar, los abusos físicos a los alumnos.

\- Dean, estoy bien, deja… no intentes sobreprotegerme como siempre. Este año esto te puede costar caro – con determinación Seamus apartó las manos de su mejor amigo de su rostro.

\- Te ha partido el labio y sangras, ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe? – quiso volver a colocar la servilleta para detener la hemorragia pero de nuevo las manos pálidas y temblorosas del pequeño irlandés lo volvieron a apartar.

\- Me se cuidar solo, al menos en público… - lo dijo tan suave que sólo Dean lo escuchó y sonrió, le desordenó el pelo como solía hacer y continuaron con la cena.

Una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor y más concretamente en el dormitorio de los chicos de 7º año… El chico negro cogió una poción cicatrizante y otra desinfectante de su baúl y se sentó en su cama donde Seamus ya lo esperaba, luego con cuidado roció unas pequeñas gasas con ambas pociones y trató la herida de Seamus.

\- Ya está, el labio está curado, aunque el morado lo vas a tener unos cuantos días… - dijo rozando con los dedos la herida que había desaparecido y el feo morado que se estaba formando todavía

\- Gracias Dean. – sonrió suavemente

Todavía se escuchaba alboroto en la sala común, todos estaban muy alterados esa noche.

\- Bueno, intenta descansar… aunque con tanto jaleo será difícil. – Dijo Dean mientras guardaba las pociones de nuevo.

\- Sé que sonará estúpido lo que voy a decir pero… ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?

\- Siempre duermes conmigo Seamus – dijo divertido el más alto.

\- ¡Sólo cuando llueve! – protestó el otro, enfurruñado

\- Antes has dicho que no querías que te sobre-protegiera…

\- Quería hacerme el valiente, pero en verdad me gusta que me protejas. – dijo sonrojándose – además… cada vez que cierro los ojos me viene a la mente la cara de ese hijo de puta, su mirada… sólo había odio y oscuridad.

\- Está bien, duerme conmigo enano, pero no te quiero escuchar mañana quejarte de que me levanto empalmado

\- ¡Es que sólo te pasa cuando duermes conmigo! ¡El resto de mañanas no, es raro! – protestó de nuevo, cruzándose brazos.

\- ¿y te extrañas? ¡Si te enganchas a mi como una garrapata! Tanto roce, tanto roce… mis sueños no discriminan si es tu culo o el de una mujer el que se frota. Soy un adolescente la mar de sano y desde que Ginny a finales del curso pasado me dio calabazas estoy sexualmente frustrado.

Seamus lo miró todo colorado y con la boca abierta. De sus amigos, junto con Neville, era de los más inocentes en temas de chicas y más aún sobre sexo… ni siquiera había pensado ni una sola vez en eso al meterse en la cama de su mejor amigo a dormir, así que cuando notaba el miembro grande y duro de Dean por las mañanas cuando se despertaba entre sus brazos le sorprendía tanto que le decía cerdo y un sinfín de idioteces más. Ahora acababa de recibir su explicación y ya no sabía si dormir con él o no.

\- Oh… yo… no había pensado nunca en eso. ¿así que el raro soy yo por no despertarme con una tienda de campaña cada mañana?

\- No, claro que no… cada cuerpo es distinto. Yo estoy más desarrollado que tú, soy más grande y… no sé, tal vez es que aún no has encontrado a la persona que te haga despertar sexualmente. No te has enamorado de nadie aún ¿verdad?

\- Ya sabes que no, mi mente está ocupada con el Quidditch y los productos pirotécnicos. – sonrió algo incómodo, se estaba sintiendo como un mocoso

\- Eh… ya te llegará el momento, disfruta mientras puedas, el despertar sexual es una mierda, especialmente si la persona que te atrae pasa olímpicamente de ti – atrajo a Seamus hacía su pecho y le revolvió de nuevo el pelo. – ¿quieres dormir conmigo al final o no?

\- No, da igual… se me pasarán los nervios en un rato, además, con el cansancio del viaje en el tren me dormiré pronto. – y sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos se dirigió a su cama y soltando las cortinas desapareció de su vista.

\- Buenas noches Seamus… - suspiró Dean cerrando sus propias cortinas

\- Buenas noches.

**N.d.A:** Hola! ¿Qué tal el verano? Yo este año estoy sin vacaciones T_T sniff, pero bueno, un poco más relajada porque solamente tengo que ir al trabajo por la mañana (hasta septiembre no empezaré las clases por las tardes), así que estoy aprovechando a escribir mucho, dibujar y hacer todas esas cosas que durante el año no tengo tiempo casi de disfrutar :)

Un abrazo y espero que os guste este capítulo. Las clases comienzan de nuevo en Hogwarts y quiero también explicar un poco como van las cosas por ahí.

**PD:** En los libros Dean no cursa su 7º año en Hogwarts porque no puede demostrar que es mestizo y no sangresucia y huye para que no lo encuentren… pero como es mi fic y hago lo que quiero... aquí sí que cursa 7º año, al menos de momento XDD


End file.
